La Promesa de un Hogar
by LydiaVon
Summary: Su cuerpo no era lo único que dolía... también su alma estaba herida, ¿dónde estaba Dios cuándo elevó sus ojos al cielo? Sólo una persona quedaba en su mundo pero también lo defraudó, ¿podrá algún día volver a elevar una plegaraia de agradecimiento?
1. Chapter 1

**ANTES QUE NADA, LES DEBO UNA DISCULPA A TODOS (AS) POR HABER RETIRADO ESTE FIC U_U PERO, ¿SABEN? HE DECIDIDO NO CAMBIARLO PORQUE DESPUÉS DE RELEERLO Y PENSAR EN LO QUE PODRÍA CAMBIAR, LLEGUÉ A LA CONCLUSIÓN DE QUE EN LO QUE RESPECTA A MI IDEA VA BIEN (TAL VEZ NO SEA MUY APEGADO A LAS VERDADERAS PERSONALIDADES PERO AL FIN Y AL CABO ESTÁ PEGADO A LA IDEA QUE TENÍA EN MENTE).**

**BUENO, INSISTO, ESTE FIC HE DECIDIDO DEJARLO TAL Y COMO LO HABÍA ESCRITO. AHORA SÓLO RESTA DE MI PARTE AGRADECER SU COMPRENSIÓN Y PACIENCIA POR MI DEMORA Y REPENTINAS MALAS DECISIONES JEJEJE.**

**¡UN ABRAZO Y SALUDO A TODOS!**

* * *

><p><em>Las inclemencias del tiempo pueden destruir una casa, pero sólo el hombre puede destruir un hogar.<em>

**Capítulo 1**

El caballo levantó frenéticamente sus patas, relinchando de dolor al sentir la ira de su amo sobre su cuerpo magullado por los constantes azotes con el fuete. Su amo, un joven de apenas diecisiete años de edad, jalaba fuertemente las riendas al sentir el subir y bajar violento por parte de su semental.

-¡Vamos! – gritaba encolerizado, arqueando el cuerpo peligrosamente a la par del caballo

Todos en casa sabían la causa que provocaba el cólera del joven, sin embargo, nadie osaba irrumpir pues sabían que él solía descargar su furia contra el primer ser viviente que atravesara su camino.

-¡¿Por qué tanto escándalo de ese caballo? – preguntó malhumorado un hombre mayor a un sirviente

-Bueno, pues verá… el caballo… - el sirviente no se atrevía a delatar al joven por temor a las posibles consecuencias

-¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué pasa con ese caballo? – insistió exasperado

-Tu hijo, Richard, eso es lo que pasa – respondió una mujer regordeta – No hace mas que descargar su furia contra ese pobre animal

El hombre montó en cólera al saberlo, caminando a grandes zancadas hacia los pastizales de donde provenían los relinchidos del caballo.

-¡Terrence, Terrence! – gritó el hombre sin saber por temor o cólera hacia su hijo

El aludido posó sus encolerizados ojos en el hombre que le llamaba, no obstante, sintió hervir más su sangre, propiciando azotes cada vez más fuertes en el animal que no paraba de moverse frenéticamente.

-¡Baja inmediatamente de ese animal! – ordenó el Duque

-¿Por qué no viene y me baja usted, Duque? – retó el menor, jalando las riendas hacia un lado

El mayor azotó su puño contra el marco del pórtico, mascullando entre dientes. No toleraba que su propio hijo le faltara el respeto en frente de sus criados.

-¡Conoces las consecuencias, Terrence Grehum Grandchester! – advirtió el hombre, dándose media vuelta para ingresar a la casa

-Por supuesto que si… - murmuró el castaño, alejándose con su caballo enfurecido

El joven Terrence galopó a bordo de su caballo sin rumbo, ¿Qué más daba ir aquí o allá? No le importaba el perderse en aquella ciudad tan diferente a Londres, no le importaba si tardaba días en regresar a casa, al final, sólo le esperaban azotes y reproches. Unas inadvertidas lágrimas de impotencia resbalaron por su rostro.

Llegó hasta el famoso lago Lakewood, en donde desmontó al animal, atándolo firmemente pues sabía que el corcel estaba ansioso por huir de los azotes.

-No eres el único en recibir azotes – dijo el joven al caballo

Su mirada se perdió en los colores reflejados en las aguas del lago, mientras sus pocos recuerdos de felicidad acudían a su mente, aquellos recuerdos que ahora le parecían tan lejanos y difusos. Recordaba vagamente lo que era sonreír, lo que era estar rodeado de personas que lo amaran… Recordaba lo que era tener un hogar a cual volver.

Ante las lágrimas insistentes, restregó sus mangas sobre sus ojos ligeramente hinchados. Llorar no era propio de hombres… Una mueca sarcástica se dibujó en su rostro.

-No, llorar no es propio de duques – aclaró a su dolido corazón

La tarde pasó fugazmente para el joven Grandchester, indeciso por regresar o no a casa. Al final de cuentas, decidió regresar al lugar de donde había escapado.

* * *

><p>-Richard – acercóse la mujer a su esposo en cuanto divisó a Terry – No me agrada ese hijo tuyo<p>

El duque restó importancia a las palabras de su mujer mientras buscaba su látigo con el que castigaría a su hijo.

-Es un malcriado que constantemente me reta – prosiguió la mujer – No respeta a nadie… - le miró despectivamente – Ni siquiera a ti que eres su padre…

El hombre contrajo el rostro. No hacía falta que le recordaran el poco respeto que su primogénito tenía hacia con él.

* * *

><p>Una vez en el establo, Terrence se ocupó de dar agua y alimento a su caballo quien, pese a los malos tratos que recibía, nunca había abandonada a su amo aún teniendo la oportunidad. Como sintiéndose avergonzado, acarició el lomo del animal.<p>

-Perdóname, amigo – susurró el castaño

-Vaya, así que ahora hablas con los animales, bastardito

Si había una persona a la cual toleraba menos que su madrastra, era el hijo mayor de ésta.

-¡Ja! – Terrence esbozó la mejor mueca sarcástica, retando con la mirada a su hermanastro – Creí que los cerdos ya estaban en su chiquero…

El aludido sintióse ofendido, escudriñando a Terry con la mirada.

-Repite lo que has dicho – espetó el otro

El castaño azotó la mano contra una viga del establo, enfatizando sus palabras y mirada.

-¡Lo he dicho ya! ¡Tú y tu familia cara de cerdo deberían de estar en un chiquero y no en el mismo techo que yo!

El hermano arrugó la frente con cólera, cerrando sus puños a modo de advertencia.

-¿Qué es? ¿Vas a golpearme? ¡Anda, hazlo! ¡Atrévete!

El hermanastro temió llegar a golpes con Terrence pues sabía lo salvaje que era, aún siendo casi de la misma edad, golpeaba con la misma fuerza de un hombre bastante dotado.

Ante la incertidumbre del otro, Terry estrelló su puño contra la cara regordeta del otro, iniciando así el descenso de su furia… una furia que no cesaría hasta ver a esa familia de cerdos alejados de su padre.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Mamá!

Ante los gritos, Richard acudió al establo, encontrándose con la escena que por más de diez años había presenciado.

-¡Terry, basta! – gritaba el mayor en un intento de que por vez primera le obedeciera

-¡Mamá! – continuaban los sollozos del otro ante los incesantes golpes

-¡Dios mío! – ingresó la mujer - ¡Richard, haz algo!

Armándose de todas sus fuerzas, el duque logró separar a su Terrence del otro pese a los intentos de seguir con los golpes.

-¡He dicho suficiente! – reiteró el duque - ¡¿No lo entiendes?

-¡No, jamás lo entenderé! – refutó Terry - ¡Ni pienso entenderlo!

-Si las palabras no sirven de nada, los golpes sí que servirán – amenazó

La mujer pareció regocijarse de alegría al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Ahora pide perdón a tu hermano y seré indulgente

-No es mi hermano – masculló el castaño – Y ni en broma me disculparé

-Terrence, te lo advierto…

-No, soy yo quien te advierte – retó – No pienso humillarme y rogar a estos… - escudriñó con la mirada a la madre e hijo – Cerdos mentecatos

-¡Richard! – ofendióse la mujer - ¿Le has escuchado? ¡Nos ha llamado…!

-¡Cerdos mentecatos! ¡Así es como les he dicho!

-¡Basta de una buena vez! – dijo exasperado el duque- Ustedes salgan de aquí – ordenó a su mujer e hijo

-Recuerda que ha golpeado a sangre de tu sangre, Richard – reiteró la mujer, saliendo con su hijo

Fue hasta ese momento cuando Terrence advirtió en el látigo que traía entre sus manos el duque. Una ligera chispa de temor asomó en sus azulados ojos, la cual no pasó inadvertida para su padre quien pareció complacerse.

-Al menos aún sigue teniendo su efecto en ti, Terrence – comentó el mayor

_-¡No, por favor! – rogaba un Terry de apenas seis años - ¡No volveré a hacerlo!_

_ -Sólo los golpes forman el carácter – respondió su padre encolerizado_

_Unas lágrimas asomaron a los ojos del infante al ver acercarse a su padre con el látigo entre sus manos._

_-Yo no… yo no… - los sollozos le impedían defenderse – No fui yo…_

_Los gritos que escaparon de su garganta aquella noche fueron una marca imposible de borrar en su corazón. El sentir cómo su piel se abría ante los azotes sin piedad sacaron de su garganta los más espantosos gritos que, de eso estaba seguro, toda persona que pasó cerca de la mansión logró escuchar._

Lágrimas de impotencia asomaron a los ojos de Terrence.

_-Ya lo sabes – amenazó su madrastra una vez que finalizó de azotarlo – Ni una palabra a tu padre o te azotaré nuevamente_

_Era una de esas terribles noches en que su padre se hallaba lejos, quedando el infante a cargo de la mujer que en un principio creyó buena. Su cuerpo no paraba de temblar mientras lágrimas y débiles sollozos escapaban de sus labios… Sentía tanto miedo que rogaba constantemente a Dios que su padre no tuviese que salir de la ciudad para así poder estar seguro, sin embargo, había sido el mismo Dios quien lo castigaba por ser un bastardo…_

El duque avanzó unos pasos más mientras que Terrence retrocedía aún intimidado por los despiadados azotes.

-Los hombres no deben llorar – parecía molesto el duque – ¡Y tú eres uno de mucho prestigio!

Lanzó el primer azote contra su hijo quien reaccionó colocando sus brazos a modo de protección.

-De espaldas, Terrence… y no me hagas perder la paciencia

Sus labios temblaban de impotencia pero no se atrevía a enfrentarlo… Tantas veces lo había intentado pero la fuerza física era mayor en su padre y sólo lograba incrementar la ira en él… Los azotes no cesaban hasta que el enojo también lo hiciera. Sin protestar, lentamente desabotonó su camisa y la deslizó hasta dejar al descubierto su dorso cruelmente marcado por los azotes. Sin retardar más tiempo lo inevitable, apoyó sus manos sobre la viga que tantas veces fue testigo de sus castigos.

-Esto me duele más a mí que a ti, Terrence – dijo su padre por compromiso

-¿Quién cree tus hipocresías, duque? – si bien físicamente le era imposible retarle, aún tenía boca para usarla

Ante las palabras el duque inició con la lluvia de azotes, ansioso por escuchar los gritos de su hijo, sin embargo, se vio desilusionado al sólo escuchar leves gemidos… no eran gritos como antaño.

-Pide perdón – dijo su padre entre azotes

Los labios de Terrence sangraban al contener sus gritos.

-Ja… ¡Jamás! – escapó la palabra de entre los labios ensangrentados

-¡Pide perdón, Terrence! – insistió, incrementando la fuerza imprimida en los azotes

-¡No! – gritó mientras sus uñas se clavaban en la madera de las vigas

-¡Hazlo!

-¡Jamás!

La rayos de luna caían sobre el torso ensangrentado del castaño, mostrando las magulladuras enrojecidas, sin embargo, su cuerpo no era lo único que dolía. También dolía el alma de tantos suplicios vividos.

_-Los bastardos son castigados por Dios – solía repetirle su madrastra – Y tú eres uno, así que es deber mío el castigarte bajo el nombre de Él_

Las lágrimas no paraban de resbalar del rostro de Terrence, ¿En dónde había quedado su fe que por cortos años creyó tener?

_-Querido Dios… - rezaba en la iglesia cuando llegaba a escapar de casa _

_Eran tantas las veces que juntaba sus manitas fervientemente, elevando plegarias a la enorme cruz que se levantaba ante sus ojos. Inclusive el párroco llegaba a molestarse de ver tan seguido a ese bastardo que no era de su gracia._

_-¿Por qué soy castigado? – preguntaba constantemente a un Dios invisible - ¿Por qué nadie me quiere?_

_En un principio creyó firmemente en Dios con la esperanza de dar fin a su tormento, sin embargo, jamás respondió a sus plegarias, dejando así que poco a poco su fe se extinguiera, ¿Realmente existía Dios?_

Se incorporó lentamente, sintiendo cómo sus heridas se abrían más ante el esfuerzo. Su caballo, el único en comprender lo que era ser azotado, acercó su hocico hasta acariciar el rostro bañado en lágrimas de su amo.

-Tonto animal… - susurró Terrence - ¿Por qué te preocupas si soy yo quien te azota?

El semental insistió en ser comprensivo con su amo.

El castaño sólo atinó a intentar ponerse en pie con premura, mientras las lágrimas seguían escapando de su rostro, ¿Cómo era posible que un animal fuese más piadoso con él que su mismo padre? Repentinamente, como si todo mundo volviese a iluminarse, recordó que aún existía una persona que lo amaba con seguridad: su madre.

-Amigo… - hizo una mueca de dolor – Aún tenemos un lugar en donde podemos ser bien recibidos…

Se abotonó la camisa, sintiendo escocer la piel ante el contacto con la fina seda de la camisa. Luego de hacer una larga pausa ante al ardor de su espalda, enlistó a su caballo.

-Jamás volveré a esta casa, amigo – dijo mientras lo asía de las riendas – No importa qué suceda, no pienso volver

Con dolor y de manera dificultosa, montó su semental y salió lentamente del establo.

-Hasta nunca, duque de Grandchester – susurró cuando se halló frente a la mansión que estaba próximo a abandonar

Sin más qué pensar, galopó.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Conforme la noche avanzaba, el frío del crudo invierno se acentuaba cada vez más. El castaño, titiritado de frío, maldecía su suerte de no haber cargado con ropa más abrigadora que la que traía ahora puesta, sin embargo, su temor era el de entumecerse de frío puesto que empezaba a sentirse sumamente débil ante el acalambrante dolor en su espalda.

Justo cuando estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, divisó entre colinas una hermosa casa con coloridos ventanales que parecía bastante re confortable del frío. Sin dudar, se encaminó hacia dicho lugar hasta que logró divisar el letrero:

"_Hogar de Pony"_

Su vista se posó en la enorme cruz blanca que yacía sobre la casa. Un profundo rencor apareció en su cansino mirar, ¿estaba Dios burlándose de su necesidad? Sintiendo el orgullo en juego, optó por alejarse de aquel lugar. No necesitaba de la caridad de Dios ahora que había tomado la decisión de marcharse de su sufrimiento. Estando a punto de marcharse en su caballo, una rubia casi de la misma edad que él salió del lugar, abrazando enérgicamente a las mujeres que la acompañaron a la puerta. Luego de intercambiar algunas palabras y abrazos efusivos, la rubia se marchó en un carruaje.

Las mujeres aguardaron hasta perder de vista el carruaje para luego ingresar al hogar y apagar todas las luces, dejando a Terry en la oscuridad del crudo invierno.

-Vamos amigo – palpó el cuello del animal – Estamos cerca de la estación

Agotado física y emocionalmente, llegó a la estación.

-¡Al fin! – exclamó con alivio

Sin dudarlo, se acercó al hombre que se ocupaba de acomodar la carga en el vagón destinado a ese fin.

* * *

><p>-¡Maldición! – el duque estrelló sus puños cerrados al escritorio - ¡Seguro que quiere volver a escapar!<p>

El hombre que se encargaba de traer a Terry de vuelta a casa se inmutó ligeramente ante la rabia del duque de Grandchester.

-¡Ve de inmediato a la estación de tren y tráelo de vuelta!

-Sí, señor – acató, haciendo una leve reverencia y saliendo del despacho del hombre enfurecido

-Esta vez aprenderás a acatar mis órdenes – farfulló

* * *

><p>-Lo siento, joven – se disculpó el conductor – pero no hay espacio para los dos<p>

La desesperación invadió al castaño.

-Por favor – suplicó desesperado

El hombre le miró por encima del hombro.

-¿Por qué no esperas hasta el tren matutino? Seguro que tendrá espacio de sobra

Para ese entonces, sería demasiado tarde porque su padre lo encontraría y lo llevaría de regreso a casa.

-No puedo esperar tanto – insistió

Por breves instantes, Terry tuvo la esperanza de que el hombre accedería.

-Lo siento – se disculpó, caminando de vuelta a la cabina

-Sólo deseo reunirme con mi madre – explicó con el corazón en la mano – Mi padre me ha separado de ella sólo para enseñarme el infierno…

El hombre se detuvo, meditando las palabras del menor.

-Escuche. No es mucho el dinero que traigo pero por favor acéptelo y lléveme lejos antes de que él me encuentre…

El conductor se dio media vuelta, viendo una dolorosa verdad en los ojos del castaño. En seguida posó su vista en el dinero lo cual era poco más de veinte dólares.

-Se lo suplico – hizo un último intento

Suspiró el hombre.

-A menos que desees ir el último vagón descubierto…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Terrence.

-Donde sea estará bien – respondió complacido

-Muy bien… tú ganas, chico – accedió – Supongo que las lonas y costales les servirá de abrigo

Terry asintió, extendiendo el dinero hacia el hombre quien negó con la cabeza.

-Guárdalo, estoy seguro de que lo necesitarás más de lo que yo – concluyó, regresando a su vagón

-Vayamos, amigo – dijo Terry, jalando de la rienda del caballo

Estando ambos a bordo de aquel vagón al aire libre, el castaño pudo respirar aliviado.

-Esta vez lo lograremos – dijo convencido a su caballo

* * *

><p>El hombre encargado de traer a Terrence de vuelta hablaba con los supervisores de la estación, explicando la situación acerca de la huida del heredero al título de los Grandchester.<p>

-Manda a detener ese tren – ordenó el encargado a un hombre

-Sí – respondió el otro, adelantándose

-Por favor, caballero… - indicó que le siguiera – Ha tenido suerte de que haya tenido una ligera falla la máquina y se atrasara un poco

El otro suspiró a sus adentros, bendiciendo igualmente su suerte.

Estando en la plataforma, el hombre permitió la entrada al otro, quien inició la inspección minuciosa de cada vagón.

* * *

><p>¿Por qué estarán tardando tanto? Se preguntaba Terry al ver que la máquina no avanzaba.<p>

* * *

><p>El hombre empezaba a entrar en pánico al no encontrar al hijo del duque.<p>

-¿Son todos los pasajeros? – preguntó desesperado al encargado

El encargado se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo ellos, a menos que desee revisar los vagones de carga – sugirió

Sin esperar a dar una afirmación, salió del vagón para encaminarse hacia los de carga.

* * *

><p>-Vamos… - murmuraba Terry con el corazón palpitante<p>

Impaciente, el encargado consultó su reloj que marcaba poco más de media hora de atraso.

-Si no le importa y ahora que ha comprobado que el muchacho al que busca no se encuentra a bordo, hay personas que llegarán tarde a su destino – reprochó, dando la señal para que el tren se marchara

Con un nudo en el estómago, el hombre tuvo que aceptar su destino y enfrentar al duque a quien no le causaría gracia al saber que su hijo posiblemente había huido al fin.

* * *

><p>-Al fin – murmuró Terry con alivio, recostándose a un lado del caballo que yacía plácidamente dormido<p>

De ahora en adelante le esperaba una dulce vida al lado de una madre que lo aceptaría gustosa en su seno y le proporcionaría todo ese cariño del que estuvo privado por quince años.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>OK, creo que este no es mi estilo XD<p>

Les ruego y perdonen mi ignorancia pero prácticamente lo que sé acerca de esta serie es de oído y de ver uno que otros capítulos y leyendo fics u_u

Esta historia no es siguiendo la original, es una adaptación mía, sí así se le puede llamar ó_ò

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y prometo acabarla.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Vuelo herido y no sé a dónde ir, con la rabia cansada de andar… Me han pedido que olvide todo, en fin, nada particular"_

**Capítulo 3**

La noche, tal y como había pronosticado el hombre, era curda y sin piedad, obligando a Terry a despertarse con el cuerpo entumecido para arrastrar algunos costales de yute y cubrirse tanto a él como a su caballo quien pareció agradecerle el gesto de atención.

-Espero que falte de poco… - murmuró, acobijándose con los costales y cerrando los ojos para tratar de no pensar en el frío que calaba hasta los huesos

_ºººFlash Backººº_

_Había sido uno de tantos días en que había peleado con su hermanastro y, en consecuencia, había sido castigado severamente por su padre. Sus pequeñas manos yacían firmemente unidas elevando otra plegaria a un Dios en que solía creer._

"_Querido Dios… - un nudo se formulaba en su garganta – Querido Dios… ¿seré por siempre un bastardo? Prometo portarme bien y no pelear con mis hermanos… - las lágrimas rodaban incesantes sobre sus mejillas – pero por favor quítame el castigo de ser un bastardo para que mi papá y mi mamá me quieran como cuando era pequeño… por favor… No quiero ser un bastardo por siempre…"_

_Los murmullos y señalamientos de la gente siempre lo obligaban a salir corriendo de la iglesia para refugiarse en el bosque, donde podía lavar la sangre en su espalda y en sus manitas, así como su rostro y no dar señas de que había estado llorando. Sólo hasta que sus ojos dejaban de estar hinchados y la nariz goteante, regresaba a casa… ¿por qué nunca podía regresar a un hogar?_

_Siempre fue un buen niño, él no encontraba la diferencia entre los demás niños y él… Ellos tenían dos manos, y él las tenía igualmente; algunos tenían los ojos azules como él; otros poseían mucho dinero como él; todos crecían rodeados de los mejores lujos; todos lloraban cuando se raspaban una rodilla. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿por qué era tan diferente si en nada se diferenciaba de los demás niños?_

_Poco a poco empezó a notar la relevancia que tenía la palabra: bastardo. Cuando algunos niños deseaban jugar con él en algún parque, los padres se acercaban y solían decir "No juegues con ese bastardo" y se los llevaban lejos, dejando a un niño solo, dolido y confundido. ¿Qué significaba ser un bastardo? ¿Acaso era una enfermedad peligrosa? Su inocente mente le decía que era probable que estuviese enfermo y no lo supiera, siendo esa la razón de que lo señalaran y se alejaran de él._

_ºººFin del Flash Backººº_

El pitido del tren lo obligó a abrir sus ojos, sintiéndose por breves instantes perdido y sin saber por qué dormía entre paja y costales de yute, ¿se había quedado dormido en el establo luego de ser castigado?

-Vamos, muchacho… - le terminó de despertar el conductor – Hemos llegado al fin, ¿no era eso lo que querías?

Frotó sus ojos con confusión, incorporándose y sacudiendo la paja que se había adherido a su ropaje.

-Gracias – murmuró aún cansado

El hombre extendió una bolsa hacia el castaño quien la tomó con confusión.

-Te he puesto algo de comida – explicó – Las zanahorias son para el caballo y los emparedados para ti

¡Cuanta ironía! Un hombre al que apenas conocía lo trataba por vez primera como humano, ¿algún día la clase alta lo trataría como un igual?

-Gracias, señor – una cansada e irónica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

El hombre palpó, para mala fortuna, la espalda de Terry.

-Ánimo, muchacho… Estás próximo a reunirte con tu madre

El castaño se mordió los labios para no protestar ante las palmadas en su espalda.

Luego de la despedida, el hombre se alejó en medio de la penumbra en su locomotora, hasta quedar únicamente Terry con su semental.

-Aquí tienes – ofreció las zanahorias al caballo quien las comió sin protesta alguna – Vaya que hemos recibido una lección de humildad… Andando, estamos cerca de la felicidad

Caminaron por lo que les pareció una eternidad hasta que al fin hallaron la casa. Imponente y soberbiamente iluminada, la mansión donde vivía la afamada actriz Eleanor Baker se alzaba a lo lejos como si diese alegremente la bienvenida al hijo arrebatado.

-Casi estoy en casa… - murmuró con esperanza

Llamó a la puerta y la ama de llaves, una de las pocas personas que sabía su verdadera identidad, lo recibió, dando aviso a la actriz acerca de la llegada de su hijo.

-¡Terry! – la mujer corrió al encuentro de su hijo, haciéndolo pasar y estrechándolo cariñosamente entre sus brazos

Le importó poco el que su espalda protestara puesto que estaba seguro que sería la última vez que lo haría ya que jamás volvería a ser golpeado estando bajo el cuidado de su madre. Entonces fue cuando todas sus esperanzas se vieron abajo.

-Terry, no puedes venir más – aclaró ella

Aquel golpe devastador dolió más que las heridas en su espalda, ¿por qué? Por que esta era una herida en el corazón, un lugar donde no puede entrar el agua y lavar la marca de la herida.

Con el corazón en una mano, empujó a su madre, saliendo a toda prisa de la casa, escuchando con decepción cómo su madre le rogaba que no dijera que era hijo de ella. Si bien su padre lo maltrataba físicamente, jamás negó el hecho de que era hijo suyo y heredero al título de conde.

Montó a su caballo, cabalgando y cabalgando hasta perder la consciencia en un arranque de frustración dolida.

-¡Fui un estúpido al venir! – masculló, era lo último que recordaba luego de que despertó en una confortable habitación

-¡Papá, ha despertado! – advirtió un joven - ¿Puedes escucharme?

Terry entornó los ojos en un esfuerzo de tratar de recordar lo sucedido.

-¿Qué… qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó confundido y con un sabor metálico en la boca

-Pasa que te encontré inconsciente a un costado de la carretera, ¡tuviste suerte de que no te arrollara!

-Yo… no recuerdo… sólo…

-Calma, no trates de hacer esfuerzos por ahora – advirtió

Un hombre mayor ingresó a la habitación.

-Tom, ¿Ha despertado al fin?

-Así es papá - afirmó

-Chico, ¿puedes decirnos tu nombre? – preguntó el mayor

Por unos segundos dudó en revelar su identidad. Casa del duque casa de la actriz, ¿qué más daba? Había casas esperándolo pero ni siquiera un hogar.

-Terrence Gradchester – dio a conocer su identidad

-¡Santo cielo! Están todos buscándolo desde la noche anterior – exclamó el padre – Será mejor que notifique cuanto antes…

El castaño cerró sus ojos, tratando de imaginar cuál sería su castigo esta vez, ¿latigazos? ¿días sin comer? ¿encierro en algún lugar? Sinceramente, ahora todo le daba igual.

Mientras aguardaba sin prisa alguna la llegada de su verdugo, escuchó el anuncio de la llegada de una chica llamada Candice White Andrew. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado el apellido Andrew con anterioridad pero se hallaba demasiado agotado para recordarlo.

-¡Tom! – gritó efusivamente la dama

-¡Candy! – le recibió alegremente - ¡Vaya! Vestida tan elegantemente nadie te reconocería…

Escuchó la encantadora sonrisa proveniente de ella.

-Pero aún sigo siendo la mejor con el lazo – advirtió ella

-Eso está por verse…

Luego de aquel comentario, no escuchó nada mas que una puerta cerrarse y luego un sordo silencio.

Pasó algún tiempo sin saber cuánto hasta que finalmente llegaron por Terry. Grande fue su asombro al ver que era su padre en persona quien ingresaba en compañía del hombre que había reportado la aparición del buscado.

-¿Podría permitirnos unos momentos a solas? – dijo el duque

-Por supuesto – respondió el otro, saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Una vez a solas, el duque se aproximó a su hijo para propiciarle una bofetada.

-Es la última vez que vuelves a hacer esta estupidez, ¿has entendido? – advirtió montado en cólera, abriendo la puerta y chasqueando los dedos a unos hombres - ¿Han empacado todo?

Perfecto, ¡sáquenlo ahora de aquí!

Dos hombres trataron de llevarse al castaño pero éste se puso en pie de inmediato, sacudiéndose de la ayuda de aquellos.

-Aun tengo algo de dignidad – murmuró por encima del hombro a su padre

-Ya veremos cuando estés internado en San Pablo – refutó el duque

-¿Qué?

-Me has escuchado Terrence, de ahora en adelante vivirás en un colegio en Londres, te guste o no

-¿Y qué si me niego a ir? – refutó

El duque le miró retadoramente.

-Bueno, supongo que no tienes opción alguna, después de todo, tu misma madre te ha rechazado, ¿no es así?

Su corazón dio un vuelco al recordar aquello.

-Justo como pensaba, en fin… Tus cosas están listas para ser llevadas… - dióse media vuelta para marcharse pero se detuvo si voltear a ver a su hijo – La vida es dura, Terrence y nunca se puede contar con nadie para salir adelante, ¿lo entiendes? Quiero que sepas que no cuentas con mi apoyo hasta el día en que seas alguien digno de heredar el ducado Grandchester

-¿Qué día será ese, duque? – preguntó aún retador - ¿Hasta que deje de ser un bastardo?

El duque quiso agregar algo más pero se limitó a caminar hasta salir de la casona en la que se hallaba.

-Nunca se puede contar con nadie para salir adelante… - repitió las palabras sin saber por qué – Tal vez no sea tan erróneo su comentario…

Con lágrimas invisibles, se resignó a salir del lugar para abordar el automóvil que lo conduciría hasta el puerto donde embarcaría hasta Londres. Al salir precipitadamente, chocó contra una rubia.

-Lo siento – la sujetó brevemente de los hombros, topándose las miradas verde y azul por fugaces segundos – Discúlpeme, señorita

-No hay cuidado – respondió ella sin apartar la mirada de la de él

Terrence continuó con su camino, regresando constantemente la mirada hacia la rubia con pecas en el rostro, ¿no era ella la chica que vio en aquel lugar llamado Hogar de Pony? Ella permaneció quieta en el lugar, observando al castaño alejarse hasta salir de la casa.

Una vez fuera de la casa, volteó por última vez hacia la puerta por donde había salido, pensando en aquella rubia.

Sin dar más rodeos al asunto, abordó el móvil.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

"_Una vida y volver a empezar, no te pido una patria fugaz… dignamente un abrazo en fin… Nada particular"_

**Capítulo 4**

Solo y con el alma dolida. Así era como se hallaba aquella noche del treintaiuno de diciembre mientras los demás pasajeros se hallaban en el alegre festejo para dar la bienvenida al año nuevo. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de olvidar todo el dolor que estaba matándolo poco a poco.

_ºººFlash Backººº_

_Era la fiesta de año nuevo, la primera que pasaba alejado de su madre. La tristeza de no poder abrazar a su madre en aquellas épocas que tanto disfrutaba a su corta edad se veía ahora opacada._

_-Terry… - eran aquello tiempos en que padre aún lo llamaba cariñosamente – Hijo, ¿por qué no te has arreglado?_

_Él se hallaba sentado al borde de su cama, con sus pequeñas piernas columpiándose y la mirada baja a causa de la melancolía._

_-Quiero regresar con mamá – murmuró apagadamente_

_Conmovido con la tristeza de su hijo, se acercó hasta él, tomándolo entre sus brazos._

_-No debes estar triste – explicó suavemente - ¿A caso no eres feliz de vivir en un castillo y tener todo lo que quieras?_

_El menor no respondió, aferrándose al calor de padre._

_-Además, el día de hoy te tengo una sorpresa – comentó sonriente, capatando la atención del menor_

_-¿Una sorpresa? – preguntó con un brillo de emoción_

_El duque asintió._

_-Pero para eso debes de estar muy bien arreglado – lo depositó en la cama, acercándose al enorme ropero y sacando un traje especialmente elegido para aquella ocasión – Un duque no debe hacer esperar a sus invitados, ¿correcto?_

_Mientras el duque se encargaba de vestir al que en aquel entonces era su adoración, Terry no paraba de pensar en la sorpresa que le había prometido su padre darle en la noche._

_-Papi, ¿me gustará la sorpresa?_

_-Desde luego que sí, Terry – afirmó, peinando los rebeldes cabellos castaños – Estoy seguro de que te hará muy feliz_

_Sonrió alegremente, tomando la mano de su papá e intercambiando ambos miradas alegres._

_-¿Estás listo? – preguntó el duque_

_-Sí – asintió enérgicamente_

_Ambos hicieron acto de presencia en el enorme salón, captando la atención de todos los invitados y servidumbre, los cuales observaron con suma curiosidad al hermoso niño de cabellos castaños y mirada azul._

_-Es un honor para mi el presentar a mi querido hijo: Terrence Grehum Grandchester, futuro heredero al ducado de los Granchester_

_Una oleada de aplausos y sonrisas inundaron el lugar, causando emoción en el infante quien se sonrojó ligeramente ante la atención dirigida._

_-Terry – se inclinó el duque para hablar discretamente a su hijo – Quiero que conozcas a una persona y seas muy amable con ella, ¿entendido?_

_Asintió aún emocionado._

_-Ese es mi hijo – dijo el duque frotando la cabeza del menor_

_El duque se incorporó, adoptando nuevamente ese porte imponente digno de un duque._

_-Y es también para mí un honor el anunciar de forma oficial mi compromiso…_

_Una mujer poco agraciada se situó a un lado del duque, tomando la mano que cortésmente ofreció éste._

_-Terrence – se dirigió el duque a su hijo – Ella será tu nueva mamá_

_La mujer le dedicó una mirada hostil al castaño y Terry, confuso del concepto "nueva mamá", la miró pasmado._

_Fue a partir de ese momento en que todo cambió para él. Su padre dejó de hablarle de forma cariñosa para ahora hacerlo de una forma osca y poco sutil, después, empezaron a venir los malos tratos y posteriormente los azotes_

_ºººFin del flash Backººº_

Con lágrimas que involuntariamente habían brotado entre sueños, sus cansados ojos se abrieron ¿por cuánto tiempo había dormido? Fastidiado de permanecer encerrado todo el día en su camarote, decidió que era mejor salir de aquel espantoso lugar. No obstante, al poner un pie fuera, un hombre vestido de negro lo obligó a regresar al interior de su camarote.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué demonios hace? – preguntó molesto el castaño

-Tengo órdenes de no dejarlo salir – informó, cerrando nuevamente la puerta del camarote

-¡Maldición! – masculló golpeando la puerta de acero

Cual animal enjaulado, se paseó de un lado a otro a lo largo del enorme camarote hasta que su mirada azul se posó en la ventanilla. Se aproximó hasta ella, abriéndola y encontrándose con la sorpresa de que daba al mar y por encima de él se alzaba la cubierta.

-¿Por qué no? – se dijo, subiéndose al buró para salir a través de la pequeña ventanilla y trepar con ayuda de las cuerdas hasta la cubierta solitaria, permitiéndole así pasar desapercibidamente – Al fin libertad – murmuró mirando a su alrededor

Cubriéndose mejor el cuello con su capa, caminó lentamente a través del pasillo hasta toparse con la tranquila proa donde un imponente paisaje de dejaba ver, con el oscuro y misterioso mar abriéndose ante el paso del barco que avanzaba a una sorprendente velocidad. Buscando sacar fuerzas del mar, se apoyó en las barandillas, perdiéndose en sus tristes recuerdos, mientras una densa bruma empezaba a rodear al barco.

Sintiendo la presencia de alguien a espaldas suyas, dióse media vuelta, tratando de busca entre la bruma.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó receloso de que fuese el hombre que le había impedido la salida de su camarote

La silueta caminó un poco hasta permitir divisar a una rubia que le pareció vagamente familiar.

-Lo siento, yo… - habló ella -No quise molestar, parecía que estabas muy triste…

Una risa sarcástica escapó de entre sus labios.

-¿Qué estaba muy triste? No es verdad, estoy muy triste – explicó entre risas

Ella titubeó ligeramente, mientras él reconocía los rasgos de la misma chica que había visto en aquella casa que lo había cuidado hasta la llegada del duque.

-¿No eres…? – aproximó más su rostro al de ella - ¿No eres la señorita pecosa de aquella casona? – preguntó irónico

-¿Pecosa? – preguntó en una mezcla de confusión y molestia

-Lamento mucho tener que decírtelo, pequeña pero eres muy pecosa – comentó sarcástico

-Eso a mi no me importa, me gustan mucho las pecas – refutó molestia

Aunque su cara mostraba un exceso de confianza, realmente estaba asombrado que se no se inmutara ante sus comentarios como muchas otras chicas de la alta sociedad.

-Entiendo, por eso las coleccionas – deseaba provocar más ira en aquella rubia de ojos verdes

-Sí y últimamente estaba pensado en cómo conseguir más – el asombro no dejaba de aparecer en él

-¡Qué bien! – esto estaba convirtiéndose en una batalla

-Estás celoso porque no tienes ninguna peca, ¿verdad?

La risa volvió a sus labios, ¡nunca se había divertido como lo estaba haciendo en este preciso instante!

-Muy bien, muy bien – dijo él entre risas – Basta de pelear

La muchacha pareció confundirse ante el repentino cambio por parte del castaño.

-Me llamo Terrence Grehum Grandchester – alargó una mano hacia ella

Confundida, extendió su mano hasta estrechar la de él.

-Candice White Andrew – se presentó

-Vaya… - apoyándose de las barandillas, se elevó hasta sentarse sobre éstas mismas

Candy miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie estuviese cerca. Una vez segura, tomó la misma confianza que Terry a quien terminó por cautivar plenamente.

-Veo que no eres una refinada señorita – comentó

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No es que haya nacido en la alta sociedad – respondió

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó intrigado

-No soy una Andrew de nacimiento – se explicó – Simplemente fui adoptada por un buen hombre llamado William Andrew

-¿William Andrew?

Ella asintió, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-No tienes idea de lo que significa pertenecer a la alta sociedad – comentó amargamente

Ella dejó escapar una risilla.

-Supongo que esa es la razón de que me hayan mandado a estudiar lejos

-¿Acaso eres una pecosa rebelde? – preguntó con intención

El comentario no le afectó a ella en lo mínimo.

-Siempre lo he sido – respondió con naturalidad – Y creo que no soy la única

El castaño dejó escuchar nuevamente su sonrisa, apagándola al escuchar a las personas dar la bienvenida al año nuevo. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, poniéndose Terry en pie de un salto y ofreciendo su mano para auxiliar a Candy quien tomó su mano y dio un salto para incorporarse, sin embargo, al saltar, tropezó con los encajes del vestido, viéndose forzada a aferrarse a Terry quien la atrapó al vuelo. Pese a que las manos de Candy se habían apoyado con cierta fuerza en la espalda aún destrozada de él, lo único que sintió fue una oleada de sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas.

-Lo siento – se disculpó enseguida ella, retrocediendo unos pasos

Terry simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

-Feliz año nuevo, señorita pecas – dijo con sinceridad

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Feliz año, Terry… – deseó ella – Terrence, lo siento

Una ligera calidez inundó el corazón del castaño al escuchar que nuevamente alguien lo llamaba Terry.

Él tomó una mano de ella con delicadeza, besándola.

-Llámame sólo Terry – aclaró el

-De acuerdo… Terry – a ella le agradaba más el nombre de Terry que un formal Terrence – Puedes llamarme Candy en lugar de señorita pecas

-Preferiría tener el privilegio de llamarte Señorita Pecas – insistió

Ella negó con diversión.

-Temo que…

-¿Señorita Candy? – irrumpió una voz - ¿Es usted?

-Sí, George, aquí estoy – indicó ella

-Será mejor que regrese antes de que enferme – recomendó a una distancia prudente

-Entiendo, iré en seguida – respondió

Terry pareció desilusionarse al saber que ella se iría tal vez para siempre.

-Debo regresar – comentó igualmente decepcionada

Un incómodo silencio se formuló entre los dos hasta que Terry se aclaró la garganta y nuevamente besó la mano de la rubia.

-Fue un placer charlar con usted, señorita pecas – se despidió

-Pienso lo mismo, Terry – respondió, caminando de vuelta al salón

Parecieron eternos los momentos en que vio cómo la mano de ella se deslizaba de la de él hasta que el contacto mutuo fue inexistente. Con dolorosa resignación, siguió el ejemplo de ella y regresó a su camerino en donde encontró al hombre apoyado contra la pared y los ojos cerrados en señal de cansancio.

-Si fuese mi padre te habría despedido por dejarme salir – comentó, ingresando al camarote al tiempo que el hombre sufría de un ataque de nervios a causa de su descuido.

Terry, dentro de su camarote y recostado en su mullida cama, cerró por vez primera los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Necesitaba verla, esa era la única certeza que tenía tras haber despertado aquella mañana del primero de enero. Se incorporó frunciendo los ojos ante la molesta luz matinal, escuchando atentamente el anuncio del capitán que daba la bienvenida a los pasajeros a la colonial Inglaterra.

El hombre que se encargaba de su cuidado abrió la puerta del camarote.

-Joven, hemos llegado – advirtió

-Lo sé – respondió ante lo obvio, poniéndose en pie y disponiéndose a salir de su prisión

-Los siento – lo sujetó del brazo – Aún no puede salir, hay demasiada gente

Terrence resopló indignado.

-¿Entonces porque has abierto la puerta? – preguntó molesto, tendiéndose de bruces en su cama – No fastidies hasta la hora en que me dejarán salir

El hombre pareció querer agregar algo más pero se limitó simplemente a cerrar la puerta.

Por su parte, al escuchar el castaño que la puerta se cerraba nuevamente, levantó el rosto para cerciorarse de ello y planear su escape. Había alguien que aguardaba por él aunque no lo supiese.

Al mirar por a ventanilla, se encontró con el agradable paisaje de su tierra natal, evocando inconscientes recuerdos de su infancia. Sacudiendo su cabeza, trepó nuevamente pese a la cantidad de gente que ahora transitaba a través de los pasillos para descender del barco.

-No será fácil… - se dijo, tomando aire y empezando su escala

Un hombre lo sujetó de la muñeca, auxiliándolo a trepar sólo para detenerlo nuevamente.

-Dos veces no, niño – comentó triunfal

Terry se zafó bruscamente del hombre, dándose a la fuga entre la multitud deseosa de abandonar aquel barco y reunirse con sus posibles familiares que aguardaban en tierra firme. Al llegar hasta la popa y saberse atrapado, Terry no tuvo otra opción más que trepar aquellas barandillas.

-Joven – el perseguidor se detuvo nerviosamente sin poder apartar la vista del castaño –Por favor, no comenta una barbaridad…

Terry frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento caballero pero hay una persona a la que debo ver… - respondió burlón

-Puede verla pero no de esa forma, así que le ruego y baje de esas barandillas

-¿Podré verla? – preguntó con la que al parecer era ilusión

El hombre se aclaró nerviosamente la garganta.

-Por supuesto, ahora baje en este mismo instante – creyóse triunfante

Con una mueca sarcástica, Terry agregó.

-¿Tan iluso me cree? – preguntó, saltando de las barandillas hasta caer estrepitosamente al mar

El hombre se asomó con el corazón al borde de un colapso, recuperando el color en su tez al ver al joven salir a flote quien, después de recuperar el aliento, empezó a nadar hacia una de las orillas.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, corrió hacia el puente de salida para dar alcance al fugitivo.

Gracias a su excelente formación atlética, Terry logró trepar por uno de los postes del muelle más cercano. Apoyó ligeramente sus manos sobre sus piernas, recuperando fatigosamente el aliento y levantando la vista para tratar de ubicar a la rubia de nombre Candice White Andrew. Y la vio caminar por el mismo pasillo en que se habían conocido.

Sin intenciones de perder su oportunidad de verla nuevamente de cerca, se dirigió hacia el embarcadero.

La rubia, envuelta en un fino vestido de seda, empezó su descenso del barco mientras confusamente regresaba la vista hacia el lugar de donde salía, ¿estaría buscándolo como él a ella?

Los pies de la dama tocaron piedra firme y, a su vez, las manos del castaño atrajeron su atención al tiempo que decía.

-Un placer verla de nuevo, señorita pecas – comentó con una sonrisa no fingida

-¡Terry! – exclamó ella al verlo empapado de pies a cabeza - ¿Por qué estás tan mojado?

Tanta había sido la felicidad del castaño en verla nuevamente que por fugaces segundos olvidó su estado de adolescente en fuga.

La chica no reprimió una leve carcajada.

-Seguro que te ha fallado al sentarte en la barandilla – comentó ella, posando sus manos en sus labios

Estando a punto de refutar el comentario de la rubia, un joven igualmente rubio la llamó por su nombre.

-¡Candy! – se abrió paso entre la multitud, corriendo a ella para levantarla al vuelo - ¡Pensé que este día no llegaría!

La rubia le devolvió la bienvenida efusiva, aferrándose al hombre de ojos azul cielo.

-¡Anthony! – pronunció su nombre de una forma especial

El castaño sintió una dolorosa puñalada en el corazón al verlos tan emotivos. Definitivamente no era una simple amistad. Había algo más profundo entre ellos.

-¿Por qué has demorado tanto, Candy? – preguntó el hombre, sosteniendo ambas manos de la chica

La rubia se disculpó, girando hacia el de mirada color mar.

-En verdad lo lamento, Anthony pero me he detenido a hablar con Terry -explicó ella – Quiero que lo conozcas, su nombre es Terrence Grehum Grandchester

El rubio alargó una mano hacia el castaño quien no tuvo opción alguna más que devolver el saludo.

-Un placer, Grandchester – saludó cortésmente

-Igualmente… - Terry hizo un ademán intencionado de desconocer la procedencia del hombre

-Mil disculpas – captó en seguida el rubio – Mi nombre es Anthony Brower, prometido de Candy

La simple palabra causó una oleada de sentimientos contrarios en lo más hondo del castaño quien se limitó a sonreír hipócritamente ante el dato proporcionado, ¿qué otra cosa más podía hacer?

Anthony le contempló curiosamente.

-¿Puedo… - hizo un gesto de curiosidad – preguntar la razón de tu estado?

Terrence estuvo a punto de responder equívocamente.

-Yo… - su mente debía trabajar rápidamente – Resbalé accidentalmente en el puente

El rubio posó su vista en el puente y en seguida de vuelta a Terry.

-Entiendo – se limitó a responder ante la confusa explicación proporcionada – Candy, Stear y Archie aguardan en el auto, ¿nos vamos?

La rubia asintió.

-De acuerdo – giró hacia Terry, alargando una mano – Fue un placer conocerte, Terry

Su dolido corazón no soportaba la forma en que ella pronunciaba su nombre, ¡tantos riesgos para nada! Tan pronto como la fe había regresado, se había esfumado ahora.

-Igualmente… - dedicó una fugaz mirada al rubio – Señorita Andrew

La rubia pareció confusa ante la repentina formalidad por parte del castaño.

-Fue un placer, Brower – se despidió por compromiso, dándose media vuelta para regresar al barco.

Dando el rubio poca importancia a lo ocurrido, ofreció el brazo a la dama quien lo tomó distraídamente al estar su atención puesta sobre el castaño que se perdía entre la multitud.

Frustrado, se detuvo al pie del muelle en donde su perseguidor le dio alcance, asegurándose de aferrarlo con firmeza. Sin protesta alguna, se dejó guiar hasta el automóvil que se encargaría de transportarlo al lugar que sería su posible prisión por algunos años: el Real Colegio de San Pablo.

* * *

><p>-Oh, sí – escuchaba Terrence tras la puerta – Lo recuerdo, el duque me ha hablado mucho acerca de su hijo y su falta de disciplina<p>

-El duque de Gradchester confía en su excelencia académica y disciplinaria – comentó el hombre

-Podemos asegurarle que su hijo será un hombre totalmente reformado al salir de las puertas de este Colegio de mucho prestigio – comentó la Madre Superiora – Pero antes que nada, ¿el duque está dispuesto a aceptar mis métodos de disciplina?

-El duque ha pedido que si la mano dura ha de reformar a su hijo, podrá entonces hacer uso de ella – carraspeó ligeramente

-Excelente – la complacencia en la voz de la mujer le recordó a su madrastra – Bien, haga pasar al pupilo…

El hombre abrió las puertas, haciendo un ademán para que el castaño entrara a la oficina de la superiora. La mujer le examinó de pies a cabeza.

-Veo que es bastante bien parecido – refunfuñó – Seguramente será un problema con las alumnas de esta institución pero confío en su etiqueta de caballero, joven Gradchester

-¿Etiqueta de caballero? – preguntó sarcástico - ¿Cree que eso impedirá que uno se escabulla a los dormitorios de las señoritas?

La mujer, severa de expresión, fulminó con la mirada al castaño quien no pareció inmutarse.

-Veo que cuanto antes inicie el proceso de re educación será mejor – farfulló ella , poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la puerta para regresar poco tiempo después en compañía de un hombre vestido de Hábito y mirada igualmente severa – Confío en que nuestro Sacerdote sabrá encargarse de usted, joven Grandchester

El hombre intercambió miradas con el menor quien no dejó de retarlo.

-Parece ser que costará – comentó con voz áspera e inflexible – pero no ha habido un solo pupilo que no haya sido reformado

-Siempre es un gusto ser la excepción – comentó, divertido de aumentar la cólera en ambos

El hombre enarcó una ceja.

-Y siempre es un gusto trasformar las excepciones en un común – refutó el sacerdote, chasqueando los dedos para que dos hombres vestidos igualmente de hábito se llevaran al castaño – Preparen todo, este joven necesita de la mano dura de Dios

La frase "mano dura de Dios" causó un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza en el castaño quien había sido testigo por años de aquella frase dirigida a los bastardos, ¿en verdad los azotes sólo estaban destinados a los bastardos? Nunca supo de nadie que fuese castigado en la misma forma que él, ¿era en verdad una excepción a la gracia del señor de los cielos?

-Puede informar al duque que haremos de su hijo un hombre de bien – informó el sacerdote al hombre que estaba a la expectativa de ambas autoridades

Haciendo una leve reverencia agregó.

-Así lo haré, con su permiso – salió con un fugaz destello de lástima en el mirar

Minutos después, Terry se hallaba de rodillas sobre un púlpito con las manos atadas de tal forma que le obligaban a elevar aparentemente una plegaria y respeto al soberano máximo de los cielos. Su mirada, una mirada rencorosa, se posaba en la imponente cruz de madera que se hallaba oculta tras un pulcro altar designado a elevar respetos. Su torso completamente al descubierto así como sus antiguas y frescas marcas.

-Puedes pedir perdón a nuestro Señor – habló el sacerdote a espaldas del castaño

-No hay nada de lo que deba avergonzarme – respondió severamente

El hombre acercó sus labios a los oídos del menor.

-Eres un bastardo – murmuró - ¿No es razón suficiente para avergonzarse?

Sin dar tiempo a Terry de reaccionar, descargó el primer azote sobre su espalda, arrancando un gemido de los labios de éste. Sus dientes se enterraron con firmeza sobre su labio inferior para reprimir sonido alguno proveniente de su garganta.

-Un azote por cada año de vida en pecado – dijo el sacerdote mientras descargaba el segundo azote con mayor intensidad – Eso hace un total de quince azotes – un tercer azote cayó sobre Terry quien luchaba por no derramar lágrimas – Al menos hasta que cumplas los dieciséis años de edad…

Descargado el último azote, los dientes se desencajaron del labio, dejando la evidente marca de represión de dolor alguno.

El hombre, con el rostro severo, desató las entumecidas manos del joven, marchándose del lugar sin decir palabra alguna.

Con un movimiento mecánico, Terry hundió su rostro entre sus manos, ¿hasta cuándo acabaría su sufrir?

Un grito reprimido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, obligándolo a volver el rostro a espaldas suyas pese a las protestas de sus heridas. Al reconocerla, sintió el alma caerse a sus pies. Era Candy.

-Terry… - la chica corrió a su encuentro, arrodillándose frente a él y sosteniendo sus manos en un intento de infundirle protección - ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué…?

El asomo de unas lágrimas lo tomaron por sorpresa, ¿por qué derramar lágrimas por alguien que no conocía?

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Terry? – preguntó con voz trémula

Terry dejó caer su mirada al suelo, curveando sus labios en una dolida sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu Dios? – respondió con voz ronca

Ella le miró sin comprender, sintiendo la impotencia oprimir su pecho.

-Ven conmigo, te curaré – repuso ella, poniéndose en pie

Terry levantó el rostro hasta toparse con la mirada verduna para luego decaer nuevamente y negar levemente con la cabeza.

-No, Candy – murmuró apagadamente – Debes irte antes de que alguien te vea

-¡No te dejaré aquí estando herido! – repuso firmemente

Terry se incorporó lentamente.

-No he pedido tu ayuda – respondió con lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo y caminando hacia la salida del lugar

Candy se adelantó unos pasos para sostenerlo al verle flaquear a causa de las heridas.

-¡Maldición! – se zafó de ella - ¿No entiendes que ambos tendremos problemas si nos encuentran a solas?

-Eso no me importa – insistió – Si para ser una dama debo de renunciar a mis principios, entonces no deseo ser una

La firmeza en sus palabras le sorprendía al castaño, ¿qué era lo que la impulsaba a no temer a las consecuencias? Sin decir más, se limitó a dejarse guiar por la chica quien lo condujo con todas las precauciones hasta su habitación y lo recostó de bruces sobre la mullida cama.

-¿Por qué lo haces, pecosa? – se preguntó resignado

Ella buscó en su armario algunos paños que le sirvieran para limpiar y arrimó un trasto en el que vertió agua de la jarra. Con sumo cuidado, remojó un paño y procedió a limpiar cuidadosamente cada herida dejada a causa del látigo.

-¡Cuánto te han lastimado! – murmuró ella al ver las múltiples heridas

Terry aferraba sus manos a la almohada, estremeciéndose al sentir el paño sobre una de sus heridas más frescas.

-Lo siento – se disculpó ella al percatarse de ello

El castaño podía sentir las lágrimas escocer su rostro y, pretendiendo escapar de la realidad, cerró sus ojos hasta hundirse en la inconsciencia a merced del cuidado de ella.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Una agradable calidez recorriendo su sien le hizo volver en sí sólo para darse cuenta que la noche había caído con asombrosa rapidez. Entornó ligeramente los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz de las velas que lo rodeaban y así toparse con el rostro mortificado de Candy quien no se había separado de él en todo el día.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó aliviada al verlo reaccionar

Quiso incorporarse pero la pesadez en su espalda le obligó a desistir en su intento.

-Un poco – respondió con un terrible dolor en la espalda

Pudo escuchar un leve suspiro por parte de ella.

-Has dormido tanto que temí que no despertarías – comentó

-No debe preocuparse por mí, señorita pecas – trató de cortar la tensión

Ella dejó escapar una risilla.

Sintiéndose con mayor fuerza y más animado, se incorporó hasta lograr sentarse sobre la cama.

-Será mejor que vaya a mi habitación – repuso sin borrar su sonrisa – Podría venir alguien y sería un lío para ti si me encontrasen

-Pero…

El eco de unos pasos acercándose los puso en alerta a ambos.

-¡Maldición! – masculló Terry poniéndose en pie

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más y más cerca.

El castaño, sin perder más tiempo, caminó dificultosamente hasta el balcón, apoyándose sobre las barandillas para divisar la altura a la que se encontraba.

-¡Terry! – lo llamó asustada al saber sus intenciones - ¡No puedes saltar!

El corazón del castaño latió rápidamente sin saber si por la emoción de la locura que haría o si porque Candy estaba realmente preocupada por él. Haciendo un guiño y posando su dedo índice sobre sus labios, dijo.

-No temas, pecosa – susurró – He hecho esto miles de veces

-Y no lo dudo pero estás con heridas frescas en la espalda, ¡podrían abrirse nuevamente!

Él sonrió ante la inocencia de la chica, ¡si tan sólo supiera!

-No hay nada de que preocuparse, si algo llegara a suceder vendré a que mi enfermera pecosa me cure nuevamente

El corazón de ella se aceleró también, Terry podía adivinarlo por la forma en que ella posó sus manos sobre su pecho. Este inocente acto arrancó una sonrisa, dándole el valor necesario para saltar y apoyarse de una rama para no aminorar el impacto.

La chica se precipitó hacia la barandilla del balcón para cerciorarse de que Terry estaba bien, sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta cediendo la hizo volverse.

Tal y como esperaba, sintió la sangre empapar nuevamente su espalda pero poco le importó si esto significaba que la vería nuevamente y ella acariciaría su espalda para sanarlo. Levantó la vista hacia el balcón y la vio alejarse de él hasta ingresar nuevamente a su habitación. La desilusión se apoderó de él, ¿había malinterpretado acaso los gestos de lástima que ella tuvo hacia con él?

Tratando de restarle importancia, se encaminó hacia el edificio donde se hallaba su habitación. El lugar se hallaba en tinieblas, siendo los rayos de la hermosa luna los únicos en alumbrar ligeramente el lugar. Su atención se centró en un estudiante que salía discretamente de su habitación. Al percatarse el muchacho de la presencia de Terry, dióse media vuelta con tensión.

El muchacho suspiró aliviado al saber que no era alguna autoridad del colegio, retomando su postura y caminando hacia la luz. Ambos se sorprendieron de reconocerse.

-¿Gradchester? – preguntó el rubio

El castaño sintió una ligera rabia al ver al prometido de Candy.

-Brower – dijo secamente

Una evidente tensión se formuló entre ambos.

-Ah… yo… - el rubio empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la del castaño – Fue un placer verte nuevamente – concluyó, alejándose poco a poco y con sigilo

Terry dejó de observar al rubio para retomar su camino hacia su habitación.

-_Seguramente irá a ver a Candy_ – pensó irritado – _¡Maldición! _

Ingresó a su habitación, tratando de apoyarse en la puerta pero en seguida su espalda se encargó de recordarle el dolor. Fastidiado y dolido, pensó en recostarse en su cama pero un fugaz destello proveniente de entre los árboles captó su atención. Curioso, abrió las puertas de su balcón discretamente, captando otro destello proveniente del balcón lateral. Usaban una especie de clave con luces.

Acudió a su mente las palabras del rubio en el muelle "_…Stear y Archie aguardan en el auto…" _¿serían familiares suyos? Inconscientemente una idea se formuló en su mente, ¿qué sucedería si no encontraran al rubio en su habitación?

Celo en mano, salió de su habitación con un objeto que tomó al azar del escritorio, plantándose frente al enorme ventanal que permitía divisar la luna.

-Va por ti, pecosa – murmuró, lanzando el objeto contra los ventanales

El estrépito de los vidrios quebrándose en miles de pedazos causó sobresalto en todos los estudiantes del edificio, incluidos los encargados del lugar.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó el sacerdote a los estudiantes que salieron a montones al pasillo

Todos los estudiantes intercambiaron miradas y comentarios.

-¡Todos de vuelta a sus habitaciones! – ordenó e hombre severamente – Revisaremos habitación por habitación y confiamos en que cada uno esté en su cuarto

Terry desvió ligeramente su mirada hacia los jóvenes que habían salido de la habitación lateral. Ambos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, regresando al interior de su habitación. Satisfecho con su cometido, el castaño regresó al interior de su habitación, atento desde el balcón a todo movimiento sospechoso en la habitación contigua.

Con gran satisfacción divisó a una sombra escabullirse por el balcón, siendo auxiliada por ambos jóvenes a subir.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó el rubio

-Alguien rompió los ventanales y está revisando cada habitación – explicó una voz

-¿Pudiste verla? – preguntó otra voz

-No – respondió con un toque de desilusión – En cuanto vi las luces encendidas regresé a toda prisa

Siendo estas palabras música para los oídos de Terry, setóse aliviado en su cama.

-Victoria - murmuró a sus adentros

* * *

><p>-Bien jóvenes – la mujer en el aula se paseaba éntrelos asientos de los jóvenes – En vista de que no tenemos ningún culpable, nos veremos en la necesidad de suspender el día en que todos pueden salir del Colegio a visitar a sus familiares<p>

Las protestas se hicieron presentes, siendo inmediatamente acalladas por la mirada severa de la mujer.

-A menos que el culpable aparezca – prosiguió la mujer – Este castigo permanecerá en pie

Sin nada más que agregar, la mujer salió del aula.

-No es justo – decía algunos

-¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho? – se preguntaban otros

Terry se limitaba a sonreír perezosamente ante los comentarios, después de todo, no era como si tuviese deseos de visitar al duque en su tiempo libre. No obstante, empezó a sentir miradas acusadoras sobre él.

-Él llegó muy tarde a su dormitorio – murmuraban

-¿Habrá sido él? – decían otros

Terry posó su mirada amenazante en un grupo que no dejaba de señalarlo.

-¿Tienen algún problemas conmigo? – preguntó sin rodeos

Los aludidos posaron sus miradas temerosas en otros lados a excepción de uno quien caminó hasta el pupitre del castaño, azotando sus manos sobre éste.

-Confiesa, Gradchester – dijo sin un ápice de temor - ¿Has sido tú el culpable?

El castaño se incorporó con soberbio orgullo, retándolo con la mirada.

-¿Quién te has creído como para venir a gritar en mi cara? – preguntó en tono amenazante

El otro, instintivamente, retrocedió ante la amenaza frente a sus ojos.

-Si mal no recuerdo, no era el único fuera de dormitorio a esas horas de la noche – posó su vista en Anthony

Todas las miradas cayeron como dardos sobre el rubio quien igualmente se puso en pie ante la acusación.

-¿Qué pretendes insinuar, Gradchester? – preguntó ofendido

-No trato de insinuar – corrigió – Pero eras el único que salió sospechosamente de su habitación

-¡No te atrevas a ofender a nuestro primo! – protestó un chico de cabello castaño y poco más corto que el de Terry

-Tienes absolutamente nada que ver en este asunto – sentenció Terry

-Es primo mío y tiene mucho qué ver con nosotros – intervino uno de gafas y cabello oscuro

-¡Vaya! Ahora resulta que Brower no tiene la capacidad de defenderse solo – dijo Terry con desdén

-¡Puedo y lo haré! – dijo el rubio, abalanzándose sobre el castaño

Todos los estudiantes se acomodaron alrededor de los que forcejeaban, siendo los primos del rubio los únicos en intervenir a favor de su primo.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? – ingresó un hombre, abriéndose inmediatamente paso entre los estudiantes - ¡Basta ya!

Ante la presencia, los primos se separaron del castaño quien parecía tener intenciones de seguir con la lucha.

-Este no es comportamiento digno de estudiantes – advirtió el hombre – Ustedes cuatro irán inmediatamente a la oficina principal

Los primos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, siendo Terry el único que no mostrar perturbación aparente. Sin agregar nada más, salieron del aula de clases para dirigirse hacia su sentencia.

-Bien hecho, Gradchester – murmuró el de cabellos castaños – Ahora todos seremos castigados por causa tuya

El aludido esbozó una sonrisa intencionada.

-Si mal no recuerdo el problema era entre Brower y yo – aclaró sin intenciones de continuar con la discusión

El primo hizo ademán de intentar abalanzarse sobre el castaño pero fue retenido por el de gafas.

-Basta ya, Archie. Lo último que queremos es tener más problemas – habló el de gafas

-¡Stear! – pareció ofenderse ante la intervención del mayor

-No busques más problemas, hermano – insistió Stear

Los cuatro ingresaron a la oficina siendo precedidos por el hombre que intervino.

-Hermano Kleid – saludó la mujer, sorprendida de ver a tres estudiantes prometedores en su oficina

-Lamento importunar, hermana Grey pero estos jóvenes se han hecho meritorios de un castigo ejemplar – explicó el otro

-Me sorprende al ver que son los hermanos Cornwel y el joven Brower – comentó la otra

-Lo sé pero han sido incitados a la violencia seguramente por causa de esta mala hierba apellidada Gradchester

La mujer enlazó sus manos.

-No me sorprende dada su conducta – sentenció la mujer para luego suspirar con resignación - ¿Qué castigo sugiere, hermano Kleid?

El hombre les miró de hito en hito.

-La mano dura nunca se olvida – dijo el hombre

-Estamos hablando de tres alumnos con conducta ejemplar, ¿justos deben pagar por pecadores?

Terry miró a los hermanos, captando cierto temor en su mirar. La broma estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

-El Hermano Kleid tiene razón – refutó Terry consciente de su mala fama – El único culpable he sido yo al provocarlos

Tanto Anthony como los hermanos y los superiores miraron perplejos al castaño.

-Bueno, ahí lo tiene – criticó en seguida el hombre – La manzana podrida que pudre a las demás… ¿debemos permitir esta clase de comportamientos en la escuela?

La mujer dudaba en imponer o levantar el castigo.

-Permítame recordarle que este joven requiere de mano dura – insistió el hombre

La mujer permaneció en silencio unos momentos.

-Nadie está eximido de culpa – advirtió la mujer – Pero temo que el castigo que propone es extremo

El hombre pareció inconforme con la respuesta.

-Todos deberán quedarse dos horas extras diarias hasta pasado un mes, ¿lo entienden, jóvenes?

Todos a excepción de Terry asintieron.

-Y usted, joven Gradchester es su última advertencia de acatarse a las reglas en este colegio

El aludido encogióse de hombros.

-Regresen a sus aulas – ordenó

Los cuatro salieron de la oficina, dejando a ambas autoridades en la oficina.

-Temo que está siendo bastante flexible con Gradchester – comentó el hombre

-No creo que esté echado a perder del todo – refutó la mujer

Las clases en las aulas terminaron con el clásico repiqueteo de campanas, saliendo todos los estudiantes a excepción de los cuatro jóvenes castigados.

Terry, solitario por naturaleza, se hallaba apartado de los tres restantes y éstos sentados al otro extremo donde escribían sus deberes silenciosamente.

Sin poder soportar aquel encierro, se puso en pie para dirigirse hacia la ventana, la cual la abrió sin mucho esfuerzo.

Los tres jóvenes lo observaron atónitamente.

-No puedes hacer eso – dijo Archie

El castaño le dedicó una mirada hostil.

-Puedo y lo haré – respondió, finalizando su tarea de deslizarse por la ventana

Respirando hondamente el aire fresco de la libertad, se encaminó hacia los interiores del bosque hasta que encontró una plácida colina en donde decidió recostarse y darse un respiro de tantos problemas en tan poco tiempo. La noche no tardó en caer sobre el lugar.

-Disculpe, joven – habló una mujer a sus espaldas

Creyéndose descubierto, se puso en pie inmediatamente con la mejor de su disposición de darse a la fuga, sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con una mujer bastante mayor.

La mujer no puso evitar el reprimir una sonrisa.

-Algo me dice que no deberías estar aquí – comentó pícaramente la mujer

Inmediatamente Terry recuperó su postura.

-Y algo me dice que usted tampoco debería estar aquí – refutó él

-Que sea nuestro secreto – dijo la mujer haciendo un giño

Fue el turno de Terry de esbozar una discreta sonrisa. No era como muchas de esas mujeres estiradas que se pavoneaban ante la alta sociedad.

-¿Qué hace aquí, abuela? – preguntó sin intención de ofender

-Busco a mi nieta, Patricia O'Brian

-Soy nuevo en este colegio – respondió – Pero puedo llevarla a la Oficina…

-No, no – irrumpió la mujer – Verás, nadie sabe que estoy aquí y quisiera darle una sorpresa a mi nieta…

-¿Debo entender que ha entrado de manera ilegal al Colegio? – preguntó con una sonrisa

-Yo no diría ilegal, diría… sin que nadie se enterase – corrigió

-Entiendo – se cruzó de brazos - ¿Y en qué forma puedo ayudarla?

-Quisiera sorprenderla en su habitación sin que nadie más se entere, ¿puede ayudarme?

Terry era un experto en entrar y salir por ventanas sin importar las consecuencias pero para ello requería habilidad, cosa que dudaba que una anciana tuviese.

-No lo sé… - murmuró Terry

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Estás diciéndome que un joven como tú es incapaz de entrar y salir sin ningún problema?

-¡Por supuesto que puedo! – respondió ofendido – Es sólo que usted es bastante mayor y dudo que pueda acoplarse a mi plan

-No me conoces lo suficiente, jovencito

Terry enarcó ambas cejas.

-De acuerdo, tengo un plan pero deberá de aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que le proporcione de distracción, ¿de acuerdo?

El plan era infalible: Terry rompería un vidrio de la ventana para así poder alcanzar la perilla de la puerta y permitir la entrada de la mujer, causando él un alboroto para que ella pudiese entrar libremente a la habitación de su nieta.

-Muchas gracias, jovencito – murmuró la anciana, ocultándose entre las sobras

Terry sonrió en respuesta, preparándose para la mejor de sus actuaciones ante una de las hermanas que prontamente acudió al encuentro del causante de tanto alboroto.

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

-Tiene suerte de que el sacerdote Kleid se encuentre de viaje – había dicho la Madre Superiora poco antes de encerrar a Terry en el cuarto de meditación

El castaño, al ver lo estrecho del cuarto y la puerta cerrada, entró en pánico a causa de su fobia hacia los lugares encerados que fue desarrollando gracias a los constantes encierros en el armario por parte de su madrastra. Siendo una ventana la única salida, la abrió para encontrarse con la vista del techo pero poco le importaba la altura cuando se trataba de una fobia, quien sabe, tal vez hasta se haría un favor personal si caía y moría; no era como si alguien lo fuese a echar de menos. Antes de dar el primer paso fuera del marco de la ventana, posó su vista en la inmensidad del cielo, sintiendo una dolorosa puñalada en el pecho, ¿Las puertas al cielo estarían abiertas para él? Sacudiendo la cabeza, enfocó nuevamente su atención en aferrarse a las paredes para poder llegar a una parte segura en el techo. Una parte de él insistía en la posibilidad de un fallo y caer a una muerte segura pero, por otra parte, una leve esperanza lo obligaba a aferrarse a la vida, ¿Sería Candy aquella esperanza que lo mantenía vivo? Finalmente se encontró con la seguridad de poder sentarse en el techo y tomarse un respiro para luego incorporar la mirada y buscar la forma de bajar de donde se hallaba.

-Aquí voy – se dijo, poniéndose en pie y haciendo equilibrio para no caer al caminar sobre el techo

Cuando al fin logró bajar del techo, se internó en el bosque en donde caminó y caminó hasta estar seguro de que nadie le encontraría, escalando un árbol como hacía de pequeño para no ser encontrado cuando sabía que un castigo le esperaba. No obstante, sus momentos en solitario no le duraron por mucho puesto que el silencio fue irrumpido por unos pasos, seguidos de un voz que de inmediato reconoció.

-Suéltame… ¡Suéltame! Puedo caminar sola, ¿Qué quieres decirme, Neil?

Su primer instinto fue el de acudir en su auxilio pero ella no parecía estar asustada del chico que la acompañaba.

-Hace mucho que no te veo, Candy. Nunca creí que vinieses a Londres – comentó el chico

Ella esbozó una sarcástica sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco y quiero que sepas que me desagrada mucho estando tú aquí – respondió ella

El comentario le causó gracia, pocas eran las chicas de la alta sociedad que se atrevían a hablar de esa forma. Efectivamente ella no había mentido al decir que no era como las demás chicas.

-¿Cómo dices? – preguntó con molestia

-Que únicamente en Londres puedes hacerte el valiente conmigo – respondió la rubia

-¡Basta, Candy! ¡Salgan!

Al ver Terry que dos chicos más aparecían, no dudó en ir en su ayuda pero el comentario de ella le hizo nuevamente desconcertarse.

-Tú nunca puedes hacer las cosas solo – al parecer ambos se conocían tiempo atrás – Eres el mismo cobarde siempre, Neil

Al castaño le asombraba el valor de Candy aún a sabiendas de que era una chica contra tres brabucones.

-Hablas demasiado – la señaló amenazadoramente - ¿Tú vestido también está al revés?

Ella se miró confundida.

-Dicen que te gustan las cosas del revés – miró intencionadamente a uno de sus secuaces luego de dejar escapar una risilla – Vamos a ver…

Al pretender acercarse a la chica, ésta soltó un manotazo para alejarlo.

-¡Ven aquí! – intervino el más alto ante el retroceso de Neil

-¡No me toques! – se zafó ella de él

El instinto de Candy le aconsejó correr pero fue frustrado su intento al tropezar con el pie del otro.

Terry, al ver que ambos secuaces halaban del cabello a Candy, buscó inmediatamente algo con qué atacar.

-¡Brutos! ¡Suéltenme! – decía ella

-Es fuerte porque trabajó en un establo – comentó Neil, observando la escena

-¡Suéltenme, suéltenme!

-¿Si te duele por qué no te quejas? – preguntó el otro

-Si te quejas te soltaremos – condicionó Neil

-¡Déjenme! – insistió ella

-Escúchame bien, Candy – se inclinó para estar a su altura - ¡Este colegio no es un buen lugar para ti, tienes que irte!

Harto de las amenazas y de ver el maltrato hacia la chica, Terry descargó azotes, con una liana que halló pendiendo del árbol, en contra de Neil y del que sujetaba a Candy del cabello.

-Espero no haberlos molestado – comentó sarcásticamente desde la rama del árbol

-Terry… - susurró ella al reconocerlo

-Pregunté si molesto… - insistió el castaño, saltando de la rama hacia el suelo

Los tres, ante la imponente presencia de Terry, retrocedieron temerosos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó a Neil quien retrocedió ante la mirada del castaño – Ya veo, soy el hijo del más alto noble inglés y ustedes son ricos, ¿eh?

Con furia, sujetó a Neil de la camisa para descargar el primer golpe sobre su rostro, haciéndolo caer.

-Tres americanos ricos atacan a una chica, bien, les enseñaré como un caballero inglés se comporta en estos casos

El más alto intentó descargar un golpe sobre Terry pero éste fue más rápido, esquivándolo y estrellando a su vez descargó su puño sobre el estómago de él y en seguida en el otro. Viendo el temor infundido en ellos, agregó.

-Ahora váyanse – ordenó a lo que en seguida los tres huyeron despavoridos

Candy se acercó hasta él con duda y él, con duda igualmente, optó por retirarse.

-¡Espera, espera! ¡Terry!

Su corazón se aceleró al escuchar que ella seguía llamándolo de esa forma. La miró fugazmente.

-Será mejor que regreses a tu habitación – aconsejó, regresando la vista hacia el frente

-Gracias – apenas susurró ella

El cerró los ojos, sintiendo como unas simples palabras quemaban su corazón antes dolido. Pretendiendo agregar un comentario, regresó la vista hacia ella pero nuevamente esas esmeraldas por ojos lo hechizaron, tomándolo completamente desprevenido. Sintiéndose incapaz de resistir el impulso de abrazarla y besarla, desvió la mirada.

-Debo irme – dijo secamente, tomando el rumbo de vuelta a su habitación de castigo

Candy, sin explicarse la razón, sujetó del brazo a Terry.

-No te vayas – suplicó con el corazón igualmente acelerado

La agradable calidez del contacto de su mano con él lo estremecía por completo, ¿esto era lo que llamaban amor?

Nerviosa ella ante la mirada color mar, agregó.

-Vayamos juntos de vuelta al colegio

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

-Temo que no es posible lo que me pides, señorita pecas – comentó – Debería de estar encerrado en el cuarto de meditación…

Ella pareció reaccionar ante el comentario del castaño.

-¿Cuarto de meditación? – repitió ella, recordando su presencia a noche anterior en el edificio y las palabras de la abuela Martha – Terry, ¿fuiste tú quien ayudó a entrar a la abuela Martha?

El castaño se encogió de hombros, posando un dedo en sus labios.

-Que este sea nuestro secreto, pequeña pecosa, no quiero más problemas – respondió él

Ella esbozó una sonrisa en señal de complicidad.

-Puedes contar con mi silencio, Terry

Sin decir más, el castaño retomó su camino de vuelta al cuarto de castigo.

* * *

><p>Por la noche, tras haberse apagado las luces en los dormitorios y haber recibido un mensaje de Anthony, Candy se escabulló de su habitación para ir a visitar a sus amigos y prometido en el otro edificio.<p>

-¡Candy! – el rubio la estrechó amorosamente entre sus brazos

La chica, por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en cuán diferente se sentía con Anthony a comparación con Terry. Si bien era verdad que ella amaba a Anthony desde el primer instante en que le vio sonreír, con Terrence sucedía algo completamente distinto. Era como si miles de cables eléctricos tocasen su piel cuando estaba con el castaño.

-Intentamos buscarte pero no dimos contigo, Candy, ¿en dónde estabas? – preguntó consternado Archie

La chica recordó el incidente con Neil y su encuentro con Terry.

-Bueno, yo…

-¿Sí, Candy? – animó Anthony a seguir

-Tuve un conflicto con Neil – explicóse

-¿Con Neil? – preguntaron los tres al unísono

-Pero, ¿estás bien? – preguntó inmediatamente Anthony, sujetándola de las manos

Ella asintió.

-No tienen nada de qué preocuparse, chicos. Terry fue muy amable al ayudarme con ese patán

-¿Te refieres a Gradchester? – preguntó Archie con molestia

La rubia no entendió el enfado de Archie.

-Digamos que la relación entre Archie y Gradchester no es muy buena – explicó Stear

-¿No lo es? ¿Por qué no? – preguntó confusa

-Candy, es un chico muy agresivo y debes de cuidarte de él – agregó Anthony con un deje de cólera

-No lo entiendo, Anthony, ¡Es un chico muy agradable!

-¿Recuerdas hace un par de noches cuando acordé ir a visitarte? – preguntó el rubio a lo que la chica asintió – Pues bien, él fue la causa de que no pudiese ir

-Gradchester rompió los ventanales intencionadamente – continuó Archie

-¡Y por poco descubren a Anthony fuera de su dormitorio! – intervino Stear

-Además de que por causa suya nos ganamos un castigo – concluyó el rubio a lo que los hermanos asintieron - ¿Ahora lo entiendes, Candy? Ignoro cuál sea su problema conmigo pero debes de ser cuidadosa, no me agradaría que él quisiera intentar algo contigo por despecho hacia conmigo

La rubia meditó confusamente, ¿sería en verdad el mismo chico del que hablaban?

-Por suerte no tendremos que soportarlo una temporada a lado nuestro

-¿A qué te refieres, Archie? – preguntó Candy

-Por desgracia nuestra, Gradchester es nuestro vecino de cuarto pero gracias a que se halla castigado no tendremos que soportarlo

-Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué han sido castigados? – insistió la rubia

-Cuando se supo descubierto – explicó Archie – Gradchester insinuó que había sido Anthony quien rompió los ventanales y en cuanto Anthony le reclamó el comentario, respondió con golpes

-¡Dios mío!

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Candy – agregó el rubio – Mañana podremos salir del colegio a visitar a la tía abuela

La chica se emocionó con el comentario.

-¿Podremos salir?

Los tres asintieron.

-Partiremos a las nueve en punto – anexó Stear – Así que no demores tanto, ya sabes lo estricta que es la tía abuela con la puntualidad

La rubia asintió, haciéndose el propósito firme de al fin agradar a la tía abuela.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy partió de su habitación poco antes de las nueve para evitar cualquier inconveniente pero, antes de llegar al lugar acordado, posó su vista en el cuarto de meditación que se alzaba a lo lejos.

-¿En verdad será tan malo? – se preguntó ella, dándose media vuelta y retomando su camino

-¡Por aquí, Candy! – llamó Anthony al divisarla, agitando una mano

La rubia corrió al encuentro del rubio, tomándose ambos de la mano para caminar juntos hasta el carruaje que aguardaba fuera del colegio.

-Un momento, señorita Andrew – le detuvo la Madre Superior – Temo que no puede abandonar el Colegio, sus tutores no lo han autorizado

-¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando? – preguntó Anthony con molestia

-Lo que ha escuchado, joven Brower, la señora Elroy no ha aprobado que la señorita Andrew abandone las instalaciones

Los hermanos Cornwel se acercaron a Candy y Anthony.

-¿Sucede algo, Anthony? – preguntó Stear

-La tía abuela no ha permitido que Candy salga del colegio – respondió Anthony con fastidio

-¡¿Qué? ¡No tiene derecho a negarle a Candy la salida del colegio! – protestó Archie

-¡Tenemos que hablar con la tía abuela de inmediato! – protestó Stear

-No pienso irme sin Candy – dijo Anthony

-No, Anthony – protestó la rubia – La tía abuela se enfadará si decides no ir, será mejor que vayas y no la hagas enfadar

-Pero Candy…

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien – guiñó un ojo – Estoy segura que la tía abuela terminará por aceptarme

Los tres hombres intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

-Calma, chicos – repitió ella – Todo estará bien, lo prometo

Anthony la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Prometo que convenceré a la tía abuela de que cambie de opinión – dijo luego de besar dulcemente la mano de la chica

Los tres caballeros abordaron el carruaje, prometiéndose hablar seriamente con la tía abuela.

Candy, sin más que hacer, se adentró al bosque en busca de la segunda colina de Pony en donde fue siguiendo distraídamente el riachuelo que corría silenciosamente hasta que divisó una figura recostada a la sombra de un árbol. Con curiosidad, acercóse un poco más hasta lograr ver su rostro quien no era otro más que Terry.

-Está dormido – murmuró para sí

El castaño removió ligeramente la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño como si algo le causara malestar.

Candy se sentó silenciosamente a un lado de él, observando cada rasgo en el chico. Observó sus labios prominentes que estaban ligeramente abiertos; sus párpados que se fruncían a cada recuerdo; sus finos cabellos que caían graciosamente sobre los hombros y rostro del chico.

En sueños, murmuró algo ininteligible, posando una mano sobre su rostro.

-Debe estar teniendo un mal sueño – pensó la chica, removiendo cuidadosamente los cabellos castaños

Un solo roce de la mano de la chica con la frente del castaño bastó para que Terry relajara el semblante por completo.

-¿Será realmente tan malo como dicen Anthony, Stear y Archie? – se preguntó sin dejar de acariciar el semblante del otro

-Candy… - murmuró él

El corazón de la aludida se aceleró al escuchar su nombre pronunciado tan dulcemente por él, ¿estaría pensando en ella?

Retiró rápidamente la mano al percibir movimientos en seña de que estaba a punto de despertar el castaño.

Poco a poco, los ojos color mar se abrieron lentamente, acostumbrándose a la resplandeciente luz del día. Fueron fugaces los momentos en que sintióse totalmente vulnerable y perdido pero, al sentir alguien junto a él, sus sentidos se pusieron alerta.

-Pecosa – murmuró con voz ronca y una sonrisa perezosa

La rubia no supo qué responder.

Tery dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué sucede, pecosa? Creí que estarías fuera este día

Ella tomó una posición más cómoda, apoyando las manos en la fresca hierba.

-Recuerda que por una razón estoy en este colegio – fue la respuesta de la rubia

El castaño posó su mirada en ella, meditando en silencio unos momentos. Después de meditar a fondo, se puso en pie y extendió una mano hacia la rubia quien le miró confundida.

-¿Le gustaría pasar la tarde conmigo, señorita pecas?

-¡Pero Terry! – protestó ella, incorporándose a la par - ¡No podemos abandonar el colegio sin permiso de nuestros tutores!

-Nadie tiene por qué enterarse, ¿o si?

La rubia se hallaba en un dilema, seguir sus impulsos y salir con Terry o ser prudente y acatar todas las órdenes con tal de ganarse la aceptación de la tía abuela.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

El castaño posó sus manos sobre sus costados, aguardando una respuesta por parte de la rubia.

_-¿Qué debo hacer? _– se preguntaba la chica

-Pecosa, no me dirás que te estás convirtiendo en una señorita de alcurnia ¿o sí?

Candy reaccionó ante el comentario, ¡era verdad! Ella no era la clase de chica que esperaba ser aprobada por los demás, simplemente era una chica que se guiaba por lo que su corazón le dictaba hacer. Orgullosa de haberse encontrado nuevamente, miró a Terry.

-Sí, me agradaría salir contigo Terry – respondió

El rostro del castaño se iluminó ante la respuesta de la rubia, extendiendo una mano hacia ella a lo que la chica la sujetó con firmeza.

-Andando – dijo, conduciéndola a través del bosque

El corazón de ambos latió fuerte mientras sus manos se mantenían entrelazadas hasta llegar a las rejas que indicaban el final del colegio.

-Tendremos que saltar las rejas – explicó Terry, enlazando ambas manos e inclinándose – Apoya un pie aquí y te ayudaré a subir al árbol para cruzar las rejas

Antes de que Terry lo notara, Candy se hallaba sobre una de las ramas del enorme árbol.

-¡Eres muy lento, Terry! – gritó ella desde la altura

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Terry, iniciando su escala del árbol.

-Nunca cambies, Candice White Andrew – aconsejó el muchacho para luego saltar de la rama y caer fuera del colegio

-Es una promesa – susurró ella, siguiendo el ejemplo de Terry

La chica, como era costumbre suya, aterrizó de mala forma sobre el suelo, causando angustia en el castaño quien en seguida acercóse a auxiliarla.

-Candy, ¿te encuentras bien? Debí ayudarte a bajar de ese árbol – murmuró mirando la considerable altura de la que habían saltado

Ella le sonrió.

-No soy tan delicada, Terry – respondió, incorporándose con ayuda del chico

-¿En verdad te encuentras bien? Tal vez deberíamos…

-Terry – posó un dedo sobre los labios de él – No seas paranoico

En cuanto ella retiró los dedos de los labios de él, éste se llevó una mano inconscientemente al lugar, disfrutando de la agradable sensación que sus dedos habían dejado en ellos. Si esta sensación era causada tan sólo por los dedos de la chica, ¿cuál sería la sensación del contacto labios con labios? Sacudiendo todos estos pensamientos de su cabeza, se apresuró a seguir con sus planes.

-Tienes razón, no lo seré – prometió, ofreciendo su brazo a la chica - ¿Me permite ser su acompañante, señorita Candy?

La chica hizo un ademán burlesco, aceptando el ofrecimiento del chico.

-Será un placer, caballero

Ambos intercambiaron risas, caminando hacia lo que sería un día inolvidable para ellos.

-¿Sabes, Candy? Hace mucho tiempo conocí a una niña muy parecida a ti

-¿En verdad? – preguntó asombrada

Él asintió con cierta melancolía.

-Solía verla mucho en la Iglesia cuando vivía en América

-¿Vivías en América?

-Sí, pero… - su mirada se apagó ligeramente ante los recuerdos

-¿Te encuentras bien, Terry? – preguntó ante la repentina tristeza de él

-Sí, sólo recordaba viejos tiempos

Antes de que la chica pudiese formular otra pregunta, el chico señaló el alegre festival que se presentaba a lo lejos.

-¿Un festival? – preguntó la chica emocionada

-Espero que te agraden los festivales – comentó – Siempre disfruté de ellos cuando niño, especialmente cuando los juglares salían a contar historias

-¿Los juglares?

-Disfrutaba de verlos disfrazados y actuar ante las velas que daban un toque mágico en la oscuridad de la noche – tomó la posición de un hombre que quiere atraer la atención de un público – Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas de todas las edades, acercaos y os contaré una historia que sólo los más valientes son capaces de narrar…

La chica aplaudió entusiasmada.

-¡Bravo, Terry! – sonrió – Eres un magnífico actor

El aludido hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento hacia la chica.

-Debes amar todo lo relacionado a la actuación – comentó ella

-Siempre he amado la actuación – respondió sinceramente

-¿Has pensado dedicarte a ello?

La sonrisa en el chico se desvaneció.

-Oh, lo siento si dije algo indebido, yo…

-No tienes nada de qué disculparte – corrigió él – No hablemos de tristezas en este día, ¿quieres? Mejor disfrutemos de este bello día

La chica le miró inseguramente.

-Olvidemos las tristezas sólo por un día – insistió él

Pese a que la chica había pasado por infinidades de penurias, podía intuir que Terry tenía un pasado más oscuro que cualquier otra persona que ella haya conocido.

-Disculpe, señor – se acercó una mujer con un cesto de rosas - ¿Ayudaría a esta mujer comprándole una rosa para su bella novia?

Candy se sonrojó ante la confusión de la mujer, causándole una amplia sonrisa al chico quien sacó una moneda y compró una rosa blanca que enlazó a los rubios cabellos.

-Te sienta bien – comentó al oído de la chica

-Gracias – balbuceó ella sumamente colorada

Terry ofreció nuevamente su brazo.

-¿Es imaginación mía o te has sonrojado?

Ella negó enfáticamente.

-Por supuesto que no – respondió molesta – Es el sol

-Por supuesto… el Sol – su jovial corazón brincaba de alegría al saber que él era la causa del sonrojo de la chica - ¿Apetece la señorita comer junto al lago?

Ella miró los destellos que el sol causaba en las cristalinas aguas del lago.

-Sería fantástico – respondió

Ambos jóvenes recorrieron cada puesto de comida, degustando y aprobando los platillos de su preferencia hasta finalmente hacerse de lo necesario para un picnic.

-Nunca conocí a un chica con tan buen apetito – comentó Terry mientras untaba un poco de mantequilla sobre un bollo

Candy pareció avergonzarse con el comentario de Terry pues sabía que una dama no debía de comer hasta saciar su hambre.

-No me malinterpretes – explicó Terry, extendiendo el bollo a Candy – Me agrada, es molesto estar con una persona que sólo come lo necesario para sobrevivir, ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que se pierden en probar?

Ella dio un mordisco al bollo.

-Es delicioso este pan – comentó

Terry deslizó el pulgar sobre la comisura de los labios de ella para limpiar las migajas de pan.

-La comida en los festivales siempre tiene ese toque mágico – comentó, riendo ante la reacción de Candy – Lo siento, es sólo que dudo que quieras que los pájaros ataquen tu rostro

Ella refunfuñó sin llegar a la molestia.

-Prueba esto – acercó un pedazo de queso fresco a los labios de ella

Ella abrió ligeramente los labios para permitir la entrada del bocado, masticándolo suavemente.

-Es realmente fresco – comentó Terry, llevándose un pedazo a la boca

Candy probó un pedazo del famoso pastel de carne inglés, sintiéndose en el cielo al probar el más rico pedazo de pastel que jamás haía probado.

-Prueba esto – cortó un pedazo con el tendedor y lo extendió a la boca del castaño – Es el mejor pastel de carne que he probado

Él abrió la boca, saboreando el pedazo ofrecido.

-Tienes razón – concordó él

Ambos reían e intercambiaban incesantes comentarios acerca del buen momento que estaban pasando juntos y de experiencias anteriores. Momentos de alegría en los que se olvidaron por completo de los demás y sólo existían ellos dos.

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo en bote? – preguntó luego de finalizar su picnic

-Dudo que seas capaz de remar luego de semejante festín – comentó risueña

-¿Y quién dijo que sería yo quien remaría? – preguntó sarcástico

Ambos rieron ante el comentario, incorporándose y dirigiéndose hacia el sitio donde se rentaban los botes.

-Es hermosa la vista, Terry – comentó extasiada

-Créeme, esto es sólo el comienzo – dijo, remando hacia el camino que los llevaba a través de un cortinaje de enredaderas

Candy apartó las enredaderas con la mano, sonriendo ante el paisaje que se abría ante ellos.

-¿Has estado aquí antes, Terry? – preguntó emocionada

-Sólo una vez – respondió – Descubrí este lugar por accidente y supe que algún día regresaría a contemplarlo nuevamente

-¿Bajo que razón? – preguntó inocente

-_Bajo la razón de que sólo lo compartiría con el amor de mi vida –_pensó él

Se encogió finalmente de hombros.

-Ninguna en especial – mintió

Candy se asombró ante la imponente vista que se abrió luego de concluir el trayecto con enredaderas. El sol que empezaba a prepararse para la puesta; los destellos reflejados en el agua; los arbustos llenos de exóticas flores que sumergían parte de ellos en las aguas; el fresco aroma de los pinos; las montañas que se divisaban a lo lejos. Todo un bello paisaje que sólo ellos disfrutaban.

-¡Oh, Terry! ¡Es hermoso! – suspiró ella

Terry aseguró los remos, sentándose a un lado de la chica.

-Pocas veces puedes detenerte a contemplar la belleza de la naturaleza – comentó él, perdiéndose en los colores del horizonte

-Recuerdo haber visto algo semejante desde el Padre Árbol

-¿Padre Árbol?

-Cuando vivía en el Hogar de Pony, solía trepar el árbol al que llamé así a falta de un padre

-Hogar de Pony… - el nombre le era vagamente familiar - ¿Vivías con tu madre?

-No exactamente, verás, el Hogar de Pony es un orfanato en donde la Hermana María y la señorita Pony eran como unas madres para todos nosotros

-Entiendo – meditó las palabras de la chica – Debe de haber sido muy difícil para ti el crecer sin la protección de una familia

Ella sonrió.

-Tal vez pudieron faltarme muchas cosas pero nunca el calor de una familia – respondió ella

Terry sintió una ligera envidia al saber que, pese a que él tenía dos padres, nunca sintió el verdadero calor de un hogar.

-¡Mira! – señaló Candy el horizonte – El sol empieza a ponerse…

Ambos resbalaron ligeramente las manos, rozándose y causando que ambos cruzaran las miradas. Sensaciones extrañas los recorrieron al punto de que ellos sabían que empezaban a caer en un juego peligroso.

-Será mejor que regresemos – murmuró Candy, desviando el rostro

El chico bajó la mirada con cierta decepción, tomando los remos para no mostrarle a ella su desilusión. En silencio, empujó de los remos hasta regresar al lugar de donde habían tomado el bote.

El incómodo silencio que se había formulado entre los dos se vio interrumpido ante una sublime melodía que daba inicio al bailable nocturno en que las parejas bailaban muy juntamente. Ambos jóvenes se miraran de reojo.

-¿Bailarías esta pieza conmigo, Candy? – preguntó galantemente

La chica titubeó.

-Entiendo – respondió Terry retomando el camino

-No es eso – aclaró ella, acercándose discretamente a él – Es sólo que… no sé bailar

Terry se echó a reír de la sorpresa.

-No hay problema con ello, pecosa – la sujetó por la cintura – Sólo relájate y déjame ser tu guía

Las sutiles palabras pronunciadas por el chico le infundieron valor a la chica quien se sujetó firmemente a los anchos hombros del joven mientras su otra mano sostenía la de él.

-Un, dos, tres… - murmuraba el castaño, meciéndose suavemente con ella entre sus brazos

Un agradable aroma a lavanda inundó el olfato de Candy y supo que era Terry el portador de tan agradable aroma. Sintiéndose con un poco más de confianza, apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Terry, el cual se sobresaltó al sentirla tan cerca.

-¿Será todo un agradable sueño? – se preguntaba él - ¿Habré caído del techo y no es mas que un delirio mío?

Terry apoyó su cabeza en la melena ensortijada de la rubia, aspirando el agradable aroma de rosas en él.

La sensación de encajar perfectamente el uno en el otro era maravillosa. Era como si ambos estuviesen destinados a estar juntos.

Ambos levantaron el rostro, buscando intencionadamente la mirada del otros para perderse cada uno en las profundidades de ellos. Las palabras no eran necesarias, habían caído en el peligroso juego del amor.

Sin poder resistirlo más, el castaño inclinó el rostro hasta acariciar los suaves labios de Candy. Sus labios permanecieron así, posados los unos sobre los otros hasta que Terry los juntó en busca de una mayor pasión, moviéndolos sensualmente; incitando a Candy a responder con la misma intensidad.

-Esto es peligroso – se dijo Terry, estrechándola más hacia él a la par que ella rodeaba su cuello con los brazos

Sus labios se separaron ligeramente en busca de aire.

-Candy… - jadeó Terry – Te amo

La confesión la tomó por sorpresa, ¿qué sentía ella por él? ¿Lo amaba acaso? No era posible amar a una persona a tan sólo unos días de conocerla.

Terry buscó nuevamente los labios de Candy pero, esta vez, ella retrocedió.

-Creo que es hora de regresar – murmuró ella con ojos vidriosos

El castaño no tuvo más opción que asentir y caminar en silencio de regreso al colegio, ¿la perdería una vez que cruzaran las rejas? Una vez dentro del colegio, ambos tomaron caminos distintos; ella hacia los dormitorios de las chicas y él hacia el cuarto de meditación.

-¡Maldición! Lo he echado todo a perder – se reclamó el castaño mientras se escabullía dentro de la habitación

Candy se detuvo poco antes de ingresar a su habitación sólo para posar sus dedos sobre los labios antes besados por Terry. Suspirando profundamente, abrió la puerta, encendiendo las luces y topándose con un Anthony serio ligeramente recostado sobre el sofá.

-Bienvenida, Candy – dijo sarcástico, incorporándose

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

-Anthony – murmuró sorprendida

El rubio se incorporó totalmente sin apartar la mirada de la rubia quien retrocedió ligeramente al tenerlo tan cerca de ella.

-¿De dónde vienes? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos

-No deberías de estar aquí – dijo ella – Podría verte alguien

-No es como si estuviese haciendo algo malo – respondió con cierta molestia – Aún no respondes mi pregunta

Ella suspiró con cierta irritación.

-¿Crees que hacía algo indebido? – caminó hasta el balcón, corriendo las ventanas - ¿Por qué no sólo lo dices?

El rubio titubeó ante el comentario de Candy, acercándose a ella para estrecharla por la cintura.

-Sólo dime la verdad, Candy – suplicó, obligándola a encararlo - ¿Dónde has estado?

-¿Confías en mí, Anthony? – preguntó ella, posando las manos sobre su pecho

Él inclinó la mirada con vergüenza.

-Lo siento – murmuró, estrechando las manos de ella y besándolas – Confío en ti

Acarició suavemente la mejilla de ella.

-Te amo, Candy – dijo, besándola fugazmente en los labios

Candy sintióse extraña ante el beso del rubio. No era la misma sensación que cuando Terry la besó en el bailable, ¿por qué las diferencias?

-Respóndeme una cosa – continuó Anthony, acariciando las mejillas de la rubia con sus pulgares - ¿Nos casaremos en cuanto finalicemos nuestros estudios en San Pablo?

El corazón de Candy dio un vuelco al recordar la promesa.

_ºººFlash Backººº_

_-Candy – murmuró el rubio una vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos y contemplaban el bello atardecer - ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

_La chica lo encaró con sorpresa, olvidándose de la hermosa vista a la que le había dado la espalda._

_-¡Anthony!_

_-Te amo desde el mismo instante en que te vi llorar – __explicóse__ – Luego, aquella noche en que bailamos ese vals en la fiesta en honor a nuestro regreso… No ha habido un solo instante en el que no piense en ti_

_Tomó las manos de la chica y las frotó contra sus tersas mejillas._

_-Iremos a San Pablo en donde saldremos respectivamente como Dama y Caballero y yo seré apto para protegerte y amarte como mereces_

_Lágrimas de felicidad asomaron a los ojos de la rubia._

_-¡Sí, Anthony! – se abalanzó sobre él - ¡Quiero ser tu esposa!_

_Y como sello a tan importante promesa, ambos se besaron intensamente, ¡toda una vida sería la que compartirían juntos!_

_ºººFin del Flash Backººº_

Aquella promesa Candy la había hecho cuando estaba segura de que Anthony era el hombre con el que ella había soñado compartir su vida pero en cambio ahora que había conocido a Terry sentíase totalmente confundida pero era algo que no podía decir aún al rubio.

-Esa fue la promesa – respondió ella con una sonrisa

El chico dejó escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción, estrechándola fuertemente.

-¡Soy tan afortunado! – comentó alegre

La rubia se limitó a sonreír en compañía a la alegría expresada por Anthony.

* * *

><p>Terry, inundado de felicidad a causa de la maravilla del día pasado en compañía de Candy, hallábase apoyado sobre el muro que debía escalar para llegar a la habitación de la que no debía haber salido.<p>

-La amo, ¡la amo tanto! – se repetía innumerables veces, cerrado los ojos con ensoñación

Sintiéndose cual ave que en cualquier momento podría emprender vuelo, inició su escala hacia su prisión que le parecía ahora insignificante en comparación a la felicidad que estaba sintiendo a causa de Candy. Una vez dentro de su habitación, Terry encendió una vela y sacó papel y se sentó sobre el escritorio, mojando la pluma en el tintero.

Suspirando al recordar aquellas palabras leídas en la famosa obra Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare, tomó aquel pedazo de hoja y abrió la ventana para permitir así que el viento que soplaba aquella noche se llevara aquellas palabras, ¿sería posible que el viento llevara aquellas palabras a la persona correcta? Dejando de pensar en lo que sólo sucedería en un cuento de hadas, dejó que el papel fuese arrastrado por el viento, perdiéndola en la oscuridad de la noche.

Pensando en su segundo intento fallido de besarla, volvió a suspirar.

-¡Qué idiota! – pensó – Es evidente que ella ama a Brower

Sintiéndose dolido por el desamor, cerró la ventana y apagó la luz de su vela para quedar en total oscuridad tan parecida a la de su corazón ya bastante dolido.

* * *

><p>-¡Qué frío! – murmuró Candy al sentir el viento que se filtraba desde el balcón<p>

Comprendiendo que debía cerrar la ventana tras la partida de Anthony, abrió las cortinas para poder cerrar los ventanales pero una hoja atorada entre las ramas de un árbol captó su atención.

-¿Qué será eso? – se preguntó, saliendo al balcón para treparse al árbol hasta llegar al lugar donde la hoja yacía atorada

Extendió el brazo para poder alcanzarla pero, justo cuando sus dedos rozaban el papel, el viento sopló con mayor intensidad, llevándose el papel consigo. Con la curiosidad en la mano, la chica se deslizó entre las ramas sin perder de vista el papel.

-¡Te tengo! – murmuró triunfante antes de tiempo

La hoja nuevamente se deslizó entre el viento hasta caer en las aguas oscuras del río que se mecía a la par del viento.

-¡Oh, no! – murmuró ella, posando sus manos sobre su pecho

La hoja flotó hasta quedar varada en la orilla donde Candy estaba parada. Con el cuidado de no romper aquel papel, la chica se inclinó hasta asegurarse de tener en firme aquel papel, leyendo así las palabras escritas en él.

"_¡Oh, ella les enseña a las antorchas a brillar!_

_Parece estar pendiendo sobre la mejilla de la noche como una rica joya en la oreja de etíope…_

_¡Una belleza demasiado delicada para usar, demasiado adorable para ser terrenal!_

_Como una paloma nívea mezclada entre cuervos se revela aquella dama…_

_¿Amaba hasta ahora mi corazón?_

_¡Niéguenlo ojos! Porque nunca vi la belleza verdadera hasta esta noche"_

Candy posó una mano en su pecho al leer las hermosas palabras escritas en el papel, ¿serían palabras propias o tomadas de algún escritor? Sintiéndose dichosa de tener aquel papel entre sus manos, regresó a su habitación en donde lo depositó sobre el escritorio para apresurar el proceso de secado.

-Debe de estar realmente enamorada la persona que lo haya escrito – se dijo divertida – Espero y puedan estar juntos – concluyó apagando la vela de un soplo

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Poco más de una semana había pasado desde aquel domingo familiar, días que habían pasado para Candy sin ver ni una sola vez a Terry, ¿el castigo lo excluía acaso de las clases y todo contacto social? Pese a que sabía que representaba una traición el ansiar ver al castaño, la rubia no podía engañarse y pretender que poco le importaba la suerte de aquel chico que en un principio creyó engreído. Pese a las circunstancias, también sentíase emocionada ante la noticia del Festival que sería celebrado el mismo mes de su cumpleaños pero fue entonces cuando surgió una duda más en ella, ¿cuándo sería el cumpleaños de aquel chico? Y, la más importante, ¿tendría con quién festejar aquella fecha? La respuesta obvia para ella era con su familia pero algo en su interior le advertía que tal vez él estaría solo.

-Paty – habló Candy a su amiga una vez que las clases finalizaron - ¿Cuándo se está en el cuarto de meditación por castigo, se excluye también de clases?

La chica reflexionó la pregunta.

-Sólo sé que se te excluye de actividades extra escolares – respondió ella – Pero hasta donde sé siempre les permiten estar en clases, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Candy negó con la cabeza.

-Por ningún motivo, sólo deseaba estar informada en caso de ser castigada – respondió risueña

-¡Candy! – le riñó Paty

La rubia encogióse de hombros.

-Debo irme, te veré en el desayuno – dijo, alejándose

-¡Candy, espera! ¿A dónde vas?

La aludida sólo sacudió una mano, alejándose de donde se hallaba.

-Perdona Paty – pensaba Candy – Pero debo saber qué ha pasado con Terry

-Paty – llamó Anthony en compañía de sus primos - ¿Has visto a Candy?

Paty, al percatarse de la presencia de Stear, sonrojóse con intensidad.

-Creo que le gustas – murmuró Archie a su hermano quien se sonrojó de igual forma

-¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías? – le riñó el mayor

-¿Paty? – insistió Anthony sonriente ante la reacción de la chica y su primo

-Oh, bueno, verás… Hace poco estaba aquí pero me dijo que tenía que irse y nos veríamos en el desayuno

-¿Irse? ¿A dónde? – preguntó Anthony extrañado

-No me dijo, sólo se fue – respondió ella, tratando de disimular su sonrojo

-¿Hacia dónde se fue?

-Hacia allá – señaló Paty el lugar

-Sera mejor que la busque antes de que se meta en un lío – murmuró, dispuesto a buscar a su amada

-¡Anthony! – aquella voz irritó tanto al aludido como a los hermanos Cornwell - ¡Me da tanto gusto haberte encontrado!

La pelirroja tomó del brazo a Anthony.

-Eliza – suspiró resignado el rubio

-Desayunarás conmigo, ¿cierto?

Los hermanos intercambiaron risas burlonas.

-Por supuesto – respondió no muy convencido de ello

La chica, rebosante de alegría, se aferró fuertemente al brazo de éste, iniciando la caminata hacia el comedor.

-Paty – habló Archie - ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a mí y a mi hermano?

Los colores subieron al rostro de la chica.

-¡No es posible! – respondió impulsivamente

Stear propició un codazo a su hermano al ver la risilla de éste.

-Insistimos, Paty – habló el moreno – Sería un placer si nos acompañas

No esperando respuesta por parte de la chica, ofreció galantemente su brazo para escoltarla al comedor.

-Gra… gracias – murmuró sonrojada

-No te angusties, hermanito – murmuró Stear a Archie – Muy pronto llegará tu dama a este colegio

La sonrisa huyó del rostro de Archie para ser reemplazada por molestia, ¡esa chiquilla le irritaba profundamente!

Anthony, fingiendo prestar atención a las palabras de Eliza, trataba de adivinar qué era lo que pretendía Candy, ¿le estaría ocultando algo?

* * *

><p>Mientras todo esto sucedía, Candy corría a través de los árboles en dirección al cuarto de meditación donde estaba segura que Terry estaría. Habiendo llegado finalmente al edificio, posó su vista en la habitación buscado, sonriendo triunfante al ver la ventana abierta. Inspirando hondo, inició la escala hacia la habitación. Una vez en el techo, se aferró cuidadosamente a las paredes para asomarse por la ventana en donde divisó a Terry recostado en su cama en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación, ¿estaría enfermo acaso? Agradeciendo su condición, ingresó a la habitación.<p>

-Terry… murmuró sin saber si era preferible despertarlo o no – Terry, ¿te encuentras bien?

El chico abrió sus ojos ante el susurrar de la chica.

-Vete de aquí – farfullo con voz ronca

La chica no entendió el por qué de su tono.

-Sólo quería saber si te encontrabas bien – dijo ella, acercándose un poco más

-Estoy bien, gracias, ¡ahora largo!

Candy sintió deseos de llorar ante la actitud de Terry pero se negaba a alejarse.

-¡No me iré de aquí hasta saber por qué no has asistido a clases! – habló con puños cerrados

El corazón de Terry se encogió al intuir que la había lastimado pero no podía permitirse el que ella lo viese en el estado en que se encontraba.

-No es asunto tuyo, vete antes de que alguien te escuche – dijo casi en súplica

-Terry – se acercó un poco más – Confía en mí

El problema no se trataba de confianza, se trataba de protección. Sabía que el corazón de la chica era demasiado noble y bondadoso como para exponerlo a la cruda realidad de él.

El aire se tensó al escucharse el tintineo de unas llaves que indicaban que alguien estaba a punto de abrir la puerta. Candy sólo atinó a ocultarse en el armario y rogar por no ser descubierta y traer más problemas a Terry por su imprudencia. El padre Kleid hizo acto de presencia con un cesto entre sus manos, inspeccionando con la mirada la habitación.

-Por desgracia no podemos matarte de hambre – murmuró, dejando la cesta con comida en el suelo y a su vez sonriendo – Espero y puedas levantarte por tu comida

Los deseos de derramar lágrimas aumentaron en Candy al escuchar la crueldad de aquel hombre que decía profesar la palabra de Dios.

El hombre se acercó hasta donde Terry.

-Los bastardos como tú no merecen el premio de la vida – murmuró

-Creo que no soy el único bastardo presente – respondió Terry

El hombre se incorporó, descargando su manaza sobre la espalda de Terry quien reaccionó con un arqueamiento de espalda.

-Dentro de unos días aumentarán el número de azotes – comentó satisfecho – ¡Feliz cumpleaños por adelantado!

Habiendo dicho estas últimas palabras, salió el hombre, echando llave nuevamente a la cerradura.

No fue hasta que escuchó los pasos alejarse que Candy salió con lágrimas en los ojos, arrodillándose a un lado de Terry quien se negaba a dar la cara, permitiendo así que ella viese las recientes marcas de azotes en su espalda.

Candy llevó una mano vacilante a sus labios, sollozando al tratar de imaginar el dolor en Terry.

-¿Por qué lloras, pecosa? – preguntó él con el corazón encogido – Sanarán estas heridas

-¿Y las heridas en tu corazón? – preguntó entre sollozos

-¿A caso no es ese encargo de tu Dios? – preguntó sarcástico

-¿Crees en Él, Terry?

-Solía creer en Él – respondió casi para sí

Por más que tratara de imaginarlo, Candy jamás podría entender por todo el dolor por el que estaba pasando Terry. Sin titubear, desprendió de su cuello la cruz que la señorita Pony le había obsequiado al ser adoptada por los Legan pues sabía que no era ella quien más la necesitaba sino él.

-Terry, mírame por favor – suplicó, tomando la mano de él

El sentir la cálida mano de ella estrechar la suya, giró su rostro hasta toparse con la mirada verduna. Una calidez mayor le embargó al ver que ella le sonreía cálidamente.

-Esto es para ti – dijo ella, depositando el crucifijo en mano de éste

Terry observó la cruz que destellaba un brillo que proporcionaba paz a su alma. Solía renegar de su carencia de fe pero era ahora que caía en la cuenta de que, muy en el fondo, no era deseo suyo el perder aquella inocencia que antaño le hacía creer en firme.

"_Recuerda mi niño, la cruz sin inocencia es sólo hierro"_

Aquella frase la había escuchado hacía mucho tiempo por parte de su madre.

Apretando los labios para contener las lágrimas, aferró aquel crucifijo que había traído paz a la tempestad desatada en su interior.

-Gracias, Candy – agradeció de corazón, haciendo un intento de sonreír

La carga en su dolido corazón se hizo más ligera al no sentirse tan sólo como creía.

Enjugándose el rostro, Candy aproximó la cesta con alimentos.

-Debes comer algo – dijo ella, sacando los alimentos proporcionados

-No tengo hambre – dijo él, volviendo a su actitud melancólica

-No digas tonterías, ¡pensé que era un mounstruo lo que rugía!

El comentario causó gracia al castaño quien dejó escuchar su risa.

-Además, tienes que estar fuerte y sana para el festival de Mayo

-¿Por qué habría de interesarme un tonto festival?

-Es en ese mes mi cumpleaños, ¡qué mejor razón que esa!

-¿En verdad? – posó su vista en el suelo – Eso explica por qué florece la alegría cuando uno está cerca de ti, pecosa

La rubia se ruborizó ligeramente ante el comentario de Terry.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – preguntó para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación

-Intenta adivinar – respondió él

-Al menos una pista – dijo ella

El chico meditó.

-De acuerdo, te daré una pista – acordó – Nací un día antes del día en que se estrenó Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare

-Eso no es justo, ¡ignoro ese detalle! – protestó ella

Terry sonrió.

-Tendrás algo en qué pensar – agregó

La chica refunfuñó, acercando la comida a labios del castaño quien lo tomó de buen gusto, agradeciendo la ayuda de Candy para poder comer. La verdad era que no había probado bocado en días a causa de sus heridas que le impedían siquiera moverse.

* * *

><p>El desayuno se llevaba tranquilamente en el comedor. Anthony, tratando de encontrar sentido a la plática de Eliza quien no paraba de parlotear. Stear y Paty, intercambiando de vez en cuando tímidos comentarios que eran abruptamente irrumpidos por los sonrojos. Archie, farfullando molesto al recordar que Annie Britter se cambiaría muy pronto a San Pablo. No obstante, toda esta tranquilidad se vino abajo al notar la hermana Gray que la estudiante Candice White Andrew estaba ausente.<p>

-¿Quiere alguien informarme en dónde está la señorita Candice? – preguntó a los estudiantes

Todos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

-Es costumbre de ella la falta de modales – respondió Eliza

-Señorita O'Brien, es usted compañera de Candice, ¿sabe acerca de su paradero?

La aludida se puso nerviosa al no saber qué responder.

-No… no lo sé, hermana Gray – respondió insegura

-Espero por su propio bien que esté diciendo la verdad – amenazó la mujer severamente, alejándose del lugar

* * *

><p>-Será mejor que regrese al comedor – dijo Candy en cuanto se aseguró de haber hecho probar a Terry hasta el último bocado de la cesta<p>

-Gracias por todo, Candy – dijo honestamente

Ella le sonrió, colgándose a la ventana.

-No tienes por qué agradecer, volveré en la noche para curar tus heridas – dijo, saliendo del lugar

-Estaré esperándote – murmuró en cuanto la vio salir

Candy, escuchando la campana que alertaba a los estudiantes del inicio de las clases luego el desayuno, corrió hasta el saló, rogando que las hermanas no hubiesen notado su ausencia. Respirando aliviada de haber llegado puntual a la clase, tomó su asiento tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-¡Candy! – Paty se acercó en seguida - ¿En dónde has estado? ¡La hermana Gray te ha estado buscando!

¡La hermana Gray! Candy necesitaba de un milagro para no ser retada por la monja.

-Estoy metida en un lío – murmuró Candy horrorizada

La mujer, como siendo invocada por las estudiantes, hizo acto de presencia, posando su severa mirada en la desaparecida estudiante.

-Candice White Andrew, haga el favor de acompañarme a la oficina

-Sí, hermana Gray – dijo Candy, poniéndose en pie

-Buena suerte, huérfana – murmuró Eliza con una sonrisa

Candy le dedicó una mirada hostil, limitándose a seguir a la mujer.

-Dígame, señorita Candice, ¿en dónde estuvo durante el desayuno?

La chica no sabía cómo zafarse del problema.

-Lo siento, hermana Gray pero me sentía algo indispuesta y decidí ir a caminar un poco para tomar algo de aire fresco – se excusó

La mujer le escudriñó con la mirada.

-Dudo mucho de su explicación – dijo la hermana – Y la ausencia repentina amerita castigos, señorita Andrew, así que me veré en la necesidad de cancelar su participación en el festival de Mayo

-¿Qué? Pero…

-No podemos permitir que los estudiantes hagan lo que se les venga en gana, ¡eso desataría el caos en esta Institución!

No queriendo desatar más la rabia de la mujer, Candy prefirió no protestar, especialmente porque no deseaba ser recluida y abandonar a Terry en el estado en que se encontraba.

-Entiendo, lamento mi falta – se disculpó, tratando de contener la ira de la monja

-Es un consuelo el ver al menos que existe algo de educación en usted, puede retirarse

Haciendo una leve reverencia, salió de la oficina entre suspiros, ¡suspendida de la primera actividad que realizaría en el colegio! Sin más que decir, regresó al aula.

-¿Qué te ha dicho la hermana Gray? – preguntó Paty apenas tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con su amiga

-Me han suspendido del festival de Mayo – respondió Candy apagadamente

-¿Suspendido? Oh, Candy… lo siento en verdad

-No importa, Paty, fue culpa mía al ausentarme sin aviso alguno – respondió Candy

-¿Por qué tuviste que ausentarte, Candy? – preguntó consternada

La chica pensó en Terry y el diálogo que presenció estando oculta en el armario.

-No puedo decírtelo, Paty – respondió ensimismada en sus pensamientos

Paty posó una mano sobre el hombro de Candy, mirándola consternada.

-Candy, eres mi amiga y no quisiera que te metieses en más líos – dijo la de gafas

Candy le sonrió.

-No debes preocuparte, Paty – dijo – No he hecho nada malo o algo de lo que deba avergonzarme, es sólo que no puedo decirlo por respeto a otra persona

-Comprendo, Candy, lo siento

-No te disculpes, Paty – la chica recordó la fecha que dio como pista Terry - ¡Es verdad! Paty, ¿sabes cuándo fue el estreno de la obra Romeo y Julieta?

-¿Romeo y Julieta? – la chica se ajustó la gafas, tratando de hacer memoria – Veamos, déjame recordar… ¡Lo recuerdo! Fue en el año de 1595 un 29 de enero, aunque no podría estar realmente segura del año puesto que varias obras de él fueron publicadas cerca de la misma fecha

-¡Vaya! Es asombroso que tengas muchos conocimientos, Paty – admitió Cady, reteniendo la fecha

-Agradezco tu cumplido, Candy pero, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Es un reto que me han puesto – explicó – Un reto para poder descifrar una fecha importante

-Ya veo

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, llegando la hora de cenar y, pasada la cena, llegó la hora de dormir más no para Candy quien salió con lo necesario hacia la habitación donde se hallaba Terry, dispuesta a sanarlo tanto física como espiritualmente.

-¿Terry? ¿Estás despierto? – preguntó la chica en cuanto ingresó a la habitación

La joven guardó silencio al verle dormir pacíficamente con un libro en su mano. Con el cuidado de no importunarlo, retiró el libro de entre sus manos, leyendo las letras en la portada.

"Romeo y Julieta"

William Shakespeare

-Debe agradarle mucho este libro – se dijo al recordar la fecha de publicación de dicho libro

Hojeó curiosamente el libro, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que gran parte de éste se hallaba subrayado en rojo. No pudiendo contenerse, leyó el primer subrayado escogido al azar.

_*Romeo.- ¡Oh, ella les enseña a las antorchas a brillar! Parece estar pendiendo sobre la mejilla de la noche como una rica joya en la oreja de etíope… ¡Una belleza demasiado delicada para usar, demasiado adorable para ser terrenal!_

Candy recordó inmediatamente aquellas líneas escritas en la hoja que se encontró la otra noche, ¿Terry la había escrito? Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al recordar sus deseos "Ojalá puedan estar juntos" ¡Había deseado sin saber que tanto él como ella estuviesen juntos! Sacudiendo su cabeza, depositó el libro sobre la mesilla al tiempo que Terry abría los ojos.

-¿Candy? – preguntó confuso

-Lo siento, no quise despertarte – murmuró ella, acercándose en seguida

-No lo sientas, temía que no regresarías

-Podré no ser una dama pero siempre cumplo con mis promesas – respondió, vertiendo agua en el trasto que había traído consigo

-¿A qué te refieres con dama? – preguntó sin apartar la mirada de ella

Candy enjugó los paños sobre el agua, exprimiéndolos y descubriendo la espalda del chico para iniciar el proceso de curación.

-Una persona hermosa, frágil y graciosa – explicaba al tiempo que limpiaba cuidadosamente las heridas – Una mujer siempre bien arreglada y de piel tersa, con manos perfectamente cuidadas

Terry se apoyó sobre un brazo, tomando la mano humedecida de Candy.

-Eres hermosa – murmuró, acariciando con el pulgar la palma de Candy a lo que en seguida ella retiró las manos para observarlas con detenimiento

-No digas tonterías, Terry – dijo mientras sentía lo rasposo de sus manos – Nunca tendré las manos de una dama

-No necesitas de una cara o piel bonita – explicó Terry – Una verdadera dama es aquella que conoce el verdadero trabajo; aquella que, sin importar su posición social, trata a todos como humanos y no como títulos de nobleza, ¿lo entiendes?

La chica le miró no muy convencida.

-Candice White Andrew, eres una valerosa dama para mí – dijo firmemente sin despegar sus pupilas azuladas de las de ella

La chica nuevamente sintió el rubor subir a sus mejillas.

-Gracias, Terry – dijo, volteando el rostro hacia la pileta con agua

Tal vez humildad no era el segundo nombre del castaño pero, cuando se trataba de Candy, podía sentirse el hombre más humilde de corazón porque ella lo impulsaba a serlo a diferencia de su padre que lo orillaba a tomar el papel de un Duque que cree estar por encima de todos, ¿compartiría algún día su padre la misma filosofía que él?

-28 de enero – dijo ella repentinamente

-¿Eh?

-Tu cumpleaños es el día 28 de enero – reiteró ella

Terry sonrió. No pensaba que ella en verdad se aferraría a saber aquella fecha.

-Estás en lo correcto, pecosa – aceptó él

Ella sonrió triunfal.

-Tal parece que los dos estaremos destinados a festejar nuestros cumpleaños cumpliendo un castigo – agregó Candy

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La hermana Gray me ha suspendido del festival – explicó ella

-¿Te…? Candy, lo siento… Fue culpa mía el que te hayan suspendido

-No te sientas tan importante, señor Terrence – dijo bromeando – Recuerda que fui yo quien tomó la decisión de venir y permanecer aquí

-No es justo el que te hayan privado del evento – farfulló él – Pero no te preocupes, pecosa, encontraré la forma de retribuirte esto

Candy dejó escapar una risilla.

-Estaré esperándolo – dijo ella

Continuará…

* * *

><p>*Diálogo tomo del Acto I, Escena V del libro Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

A la mañana siguiente, en el colegio, la llegada de una nueva alumna conmocionó a todos los estudiantes, especialmente a Candy y a Archie en distintas formas. Por una parte, Candy sintióse emocionada al saber que su mejor amiga desde la infancia estudiarían en el mismo colegio pese a que sabía de sobra que ella no deseaba intercambiar palabras con ella. Por otra parte, Archie no se sentía del todo dichoso puesto que, desde que la había conocido meses atrás, no había pasado un solo día en que él no tuviese noticias de ella y no era precisamente porque gustara de ella, al contrario, creía detestarla por ser tan insegura y dependiente de las personas a diferencia de Candy, la chica que había capturado su atención por completo.

-Escuchen todos, la señorita Annie Britter se incorporará a nosotros a partir de este día, quiero que sean todos muy amables con ella – la presentó la hermana Margaret

La morena posó su vista en Candy con sentimientos contrariados, ¿debía hablar con ella o no?

-Por favor, toma el asiento al lado de Candice – indicó la monja

Annie no dejaba de pensar en la contrariedad, ¿aceptar que una vez fueron amigas o negarla cual Pedro negó al Salvador? Acobardada e insegura, evadió la mirada de Candy para dirigirse a la monja.

-Preferiría sentarme junto a Eliza – dijo ella – Es a la única que conozco en este Colegio

La mujer, condescendiente, aceptó la petición de Annie.

Pese a que Candy entendía las razones que tenía su amiga para ocultar su pasado, no dejaba de doler el que la que una vez fue su hermana la cambiara por Eliza, una persona fría y sin corazón.

El primer receso dio inicio, marchándose Eliza y sus amigas en compañía de Annie.

-¿Candy? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Paty consternada

-Sí, Paty – respondió Candy, observando cómo se alejaba Annie

En el pasillo, se encontraban Anthony, Stear y Archie aguardando en el pasillo con cierta tensión en el rostro, especialmente Anthony quien no paraba de buscar a Candy entre las chicas que salían de las distintas aulas.

-¡Candy! – la llamó en cuanto la divisó, caminando hasta donde ella

-Anthony – le impidió Eliza el seguir, sujetándolo del brazo

-Ahora no, Eliza – dijo con malestar, zafándose de la pelirroja para dar alcance a Candy

Annie pudo ser testigo de la furia de Eliza al contemplar que Anthony corría hacia Candy y le ofrecía el brazo para caminar juntos. No obstante, su vista se desvió hacia Archie quien, en conjunto a su hermano, observaban consternados cómo se alejaban el rubio y la rubia.

-¿Anthony? – llamó Candy al ver que durante el trayecto no había pronunciado palabra alguna

Finalmente se detuvo en medio de los árboles, adelantándose unos pasos de Candy, aspirando hondamente.

-Candy – trató de no hacer notar su malestar – No entiendo nada de lo que pasa

La chica no comprendió.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó inocentemente

-Desde que llegamos a Londres has actuado de una manera extraña, como si… - su mirada se tornaba dolida – Como si lo nuestro no te importase

Candy se sintió acorralada.

-Me siento diferente – respondió ella

-¿Por qué Candy? Es decir… - le dio la espalda, meditando las palabras - ¿Para bien o para mal? ¿Es por que he hecho algo indebido?

-No es eso, Anthony – respondió ella inmediatamente – Simplemente pasó

-Pero no entiendo, ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar? ¿Qué te hace actuar tan distante de mí?

La chica le miró suplicante al borde del llanto.

-No es mi intención lastimarte, Anthony

-¡Pues lo estás consiguiendo! – explotó finalmente , señalando su pecho con ojos brillantes – Sabes de sobra que tú eres dueña única de mi corazón sin importar lo que suceda

Candy sentía que las lágrimas brotarían en cualquier momento. Lo menos que deseaba era lastimarlo con las dudas a flor de piel.

-Anthony, yo… en verdad lo lamento, si hubiese algo que…

-No, Candy – nuevamente le dio la espalda – Estoy cansado de ser yo el que tiene que buscarte para arreglar las cosas

Sin decir más, el rubio regresó al Colegio, dejando a Candy desolada y confundida.

-Lo siento, Anthony – murmuró, derramando las lágrimas que no fue capaz de dejar ver frente al rubio que ahora se alejaba igual o tal vez más dolido que ella

Abrazándose a sí misma, regresó a paso calmo.

-Candy – era Archie quien esta vez la esperaba - ¿Qué sucedió?

Sensible aún, se lanzó a brazos de éste, sollozando amargamente.

-Archie, he lastimado a Anthony – sollozó

-Calma, gatita – la abrazó tiernamente, invitándola a sentarse junto a él en las rocas

Al estar ellos hablando, no se percataron que Annie les veía a lo lejos con el corazón al borde del colapso.

-Gatita, ¿amas a Anthony? – preguntó, acunando la barbilla de ella con su mano

La rubia no estaba lista para responder la pregunta.

-Archie, no lo sé… - se puso en pie impetuosamente – Antes estaba completamente segura de que era así pero…

Al darse la vuelta, Candy se encontró con un rostro completamente diferente al que estaba acostumbrada ver día con día.

-¿Archie?

-Debes de saberlo, Candy – habló seriamente él

-¿Saber qué? – preguntó consternada, pensando que se trataba de Anthony

En un arrebato pasional, la tomó por los hombros, besándola en los labios. Ante el arrebato, Candy sólo atinó a propiciarle una bofetada.

-El que esté insegura de mis sentimientos no te da derecho a hacer lo que hiciste – refutó con molestia

Archie entendió que había sido demasiado impulsivo al mostrar sus sentimientos por Candy.

-En verdad lo siento, no sé por qué lo hice – suspiró resignado – Es sólo que… - la encaró fijamente – Sinceramente te amé desde el primer instante en que te vi en el lago, ¿recuerdas? Pero Anthony y tú se conocieron y no tuve el valor de mostrarte lo que sentía porque sabía que estaban enamorados mutuamente

Antes de que Candy pudiese agregar algo más, cayó en la cuenta que Annie los observaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Annie… - murmuró Candy

La morena sólo atinó a salir corriendo del lugar, dejando caer una caja cuidadosamente envuelta en papel y adornada con un hermoso listón rojo. Candy le siguió, dejando a Archie quien recogió el regalo, leyendo la tarjeta escrita por la chica, ¿podría darse la oportunidad de amar a alguien más y ser correspondido?

-¡Annie, espera! – gritaba Candy tratando de alcanzar a su amiga

Finalmente, la chica se detuvo, encarándola con lágrimas incesantes.

-¿Por qué, Candy? ¿Por qué todo mundo te ama? – preguntó dolida

-Annie, sabes que no es así – respondió Candy

Gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre las chicas.

-Siempre ha sido así, la señorita Pony, la hermana María… ¡Todos! – cerró sus puños con fuerza – Incluso Archie… - murmuró, aflojando los puños

-Annie… ¿amas a Archie acaso?

La morena sintió el rubor acudir a sus mejillas.

-Sí, Candy – respondió al fin – Me enamoré de él a primera vista

-¡Annie lo ama! – pensó Candy emocionada

-Pero lo has arruinado – continuó Annie – Como todos él te ama y ahora nunca podré estar con él…

-Te equivocas – corrigió en seguida Candy – Puedes estar con él porque yo no siento lo mismo por él

Se acercó hasta poder sujetar las manos de su amiga.

-Annie, estoy segura que podrías enamorar a Archie – aseguró la rubia – Sólo debes de tener más confianza en ti

-Pero…

-No hay pero que valga, Annie, Archie tendrá que aprender que no soy yo a quien debe amar

La morena la miró agradecida.

-¡Candy! – la abrazó efusivamente – Lo siento, ¡lo siento tanto!

Candy no pudo evitar el derramar lágrimas.

-¡No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos! – continuó entre sollozos - ¡He sido una ingrata contigo y el Hogar de Pony!

-No hay nada qué perdonar – dijo Candy, sintiéndose dichosa de haber recuperado a su amiga

-Candy, Annie – las alcanzó finalmente Archie con la bufanda que Annie había bordado entre sus manos

Candy observó a ambos.

-Será mejor que hablen entre ustedes – dijo Candy, retirándose del lugar

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron a la par que Candy se retiraba triunfal. Había solucionado un problema y recuperado a su mejor amiga pero, ¿podría solucionar sus problemas a causa de Terry y recuperar a Anthony?

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Candy, abatida por la discusión con Anthony y lo sucedido con Archie y su mejor amiga, regresó a su habitación, luego de terminadas las clases, con un repentino cansancio en el alma. El cansancio físico era fácil de abatir con tan sólo cerrar los ojos por breves instantes pero, ¿cómo quitar la fatiga hallada en el corazón? Sintiéndose con pocos ánimos de continuar pensando en sus problemas, se recostó en su cama y hundió su cabeza entre las suaves almohadas que la recibieron amorosamente.

-Candy… - una vocecilla la despertó – Candy, despierta…

La rubia abrió los ojos con cansancio, tratando de adaptarlos a la oscuridad en la que se hallaba. Sus ojos finalmente se adaptaron lo suficiente como para distinguir a Terry que le miraba con cierta consternación, no obstante, el ruido del crujir de unas ramas hizo que ambos se pusieran alerta, percatándose que alguien más escalaba para alcanzar el balcón. Sin perder tiempo, el castaño se ocultó en el armario de la rubia.

-Candy, ¿estás despierta? – era la inconfundible voz de Anthony

La aludida se incorporó rápidamente para evitar que el rubio ingresara a la habitación.

-Anthony, ¿qué…?

Anthony tomó las manos de Candy sin apartar la mirada de la dulce chica.

-Lo lamento, en verdad Candy – se disculpó – No debí perder el control de esa forma

-No tienes nada de qué disculparte, Anthony – le excusó – Lamento en verdad si te he lastimado con mi actitud

El rubio le sonrió cariñosamente, acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

-Te amo tanto – susurró

Fueron dos los corazones que se exaltaron ante la confesión repentina. Candy deseaba responder con las mismas palabras pero no estaba segura de lo que sentía. Terry, estaba a la expectativa de la respuesta de la chica. Si ella decía amarlo de igual forma, entonces todas sus ilusiones morirían junto con su corazón incapaz de resistir más heridas. Cegado por los celos, Terry dio un puntapié a una orilla del armario, atrayendo la atención de ambos jóvenes.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Anthony receloso

-Alguien debe estar cerca – respondió Candy con nerviosismo por Terry – Por favor, Anthony, regresa a tu habitación antes de que ambos tengamos problemas

Confundido por la situación sólo atinó a cumplir el deseo de la chica.

-De acuerdo – posó sus labios en los de la chica

Con dolor, Terry aferró su pecho con una mano, resistiendo el impulso de salir del armario y abalanzarse sobre el rubio.

-Descansa, mi amor – susurró Anthony, saliendo sigilosamente

Una vez que Anthony se perdía entre la maleza, corrió las cortinas y dióse media vuelta para encarar a un Terry cólerico.

-Lo amas aún, ¿no es verdad? – preguntó dolido

Candy suspiró, cansada de tener que dar vueltas al asunto acerca de si amaba o no a Anthony.

-¿A qué has venido exactamente, Terry? – preguntó con tono cansado

-No e venido con ninguna mala intención – respondió ofendido

-No quise decir eso…

-A mi parecer si fue esa tu intención – refutó fríamente – ¡Qué más da!

Evidentemente molesto, se encaminó hacia el balcón para salir y Candy, consternada sin saber la razón, corrió a darle alcance. Terry, arrepentido de haber actuado como lo hizo, dióse media vuelta para pedir una disculpa pero, al hacerlo, chocó con la rubia como aquella vez en que la vio por vez primera en aquella casona que lo hospedó. Sus miradas se encontraron de una forma especial, esa forma en que saben que fueron hechos el uno para el otro. No fue Terry el único en contemplar la idea de inclinarse unos centímetros y depositar sus labios sobre los de ella.

-Terry… - nunca escuchó sonar su nombre con tanta pasión como lo hacía ella

El chico acunó la barbilla de ella, frotándola con su dedo pulgar.

-Candy… - susurró con la evidencia de un hombre enamorado

Candy cerró sus ojos, dejándose a merced de la suave voz del castaño y su suave caricia.

Terry, sabiendo lo que ella esperaba en secreto, acarició los labios de ella con el pulgar para luego suplantarlo con sus labios. Suave al principio, aguardando el ganarse la confianza en ella quien no protestó ante el acto; pasional luego de que ella entregó totalmente su confianza. Los besos de Anthony siempre fueron respetuosos y amorosos pero se veían opacados ante la pasión que mostraba Terry en esos precisos instantes. Un libro escrito que creía ella de amor con Anthony ahora desplazado por unas líneas escritas a fuego por la presencia del castaño. Lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Candy y Terry, al notarlo, en seguida se separó de ella.

-Candy, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó afligido

La rubia enjugó en seguida sus lágrimas.

-Por favor vete, Terry – suplicó

-Pero…

-Por favor, te lo ruego – insistió con voz ahogada

Una parte de él ansiaba permanecer a su lado y jamás alejarse de ella pero otra parte de él intuía que la chica necesitaba estar a solas para calmar las dudas que inundaban su corazón.

-Descansa, Candy – se despidió, saliendo por el balcón

La rubia deseó que no se marchara pero la culpa que sentía por traicionar a Anthony de esa forma le impedía el detenerlo. Afligida nuevamente, se recostó en su cama pensando contrariadamente en Terry y Anthony.

Los rayos matinales del día siguiente despertaron a Candy, la cual amaneció con un terrible dolor de cabeza así como con los ojos hinchados a causa de haber dormido entre lágrimas. La mañana era soleada con un toque fresco, haciéndolo un día libre perfecto para salir en busca de un poco de tranquilidad a la tempestad desatada en ella. El primer lugar con el que dio fue el zoológico Blue River, lugar que se veía bastante agradable. Caminó distraídamente hasta que divisó a una pareja tomados de la mano mientras contemplaban a los monos que brincaban de un lado a otro. La joven pareja intercambiaron miradas, retomando el camino muy juntamente.

-¿Qué será este sentimiento por Terry? – se preguntaba dolorosamente confundida - ¿Y qué es lo que siento por Anthony?

-¿Candy? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó una voz familiar

La aludida dióse media vuelta, topándose con un rubio de cabello largo.

-Lo siento pero, ¿lo conozco?

-¿Pero qué sucede, Candy? ¿Acaso ya no reconoces a los viejos amigos? – le habló con una sonrisa

La chica le escudriñó mejor.

-¿Albert? – preguntó incrédula

El chico se retiró las gafas, enfatizando su sonrisa.

-Hola, pequeña – saludó amigable

-¡Oh, Albert! – la chica se arrojó a sus brazos - ¡Parece un sueño que estés aquí!

El rubio la abrazó de igual forma, separándose luego.

-Así que en verdad has venido a Londres a estudiar – dijo

Ella asintió y Albert repentinamente tornóse seri.

-Dime Candy, ¿es verdad lo que se lee en los diarios? – preguntó consternado

-¿En los diarios? – repitió sin entender - ¿Qué es lo que se dice?

-Ven conmigo – la sujetó de la mano, conduciéndola a la cabaña del zoológico

-¿Trabajas aquí, Albert? – preguntó Candy

-Sí – respondió distraídamente mientras buscaba en la mesa - ¡Aquí!

Extendió un diario hacia Candy.

El alma se le cayó a los pies al leer el encabezado principal.

"_Joven Anthony Brower comprometido con la señorita Candice White Andrew"_

La noticia hablaba, con lujo de detalle, los arreglos que estaba siendo efectuados en la mansión a causa de la oda que sería llevada a cabo en cuanto ambos estudiantes regresaran de Londres. Candy, sintiendo su estómago revolverse, se dejó caer abatidamente en la silla.

-Candy, ¿estás bien? – preguntó en seguida Albert

Ella asintió.

-¿Ha sido un mal entendido? – insistió Albert

Candy negó con pesar.

-No fue un mal entendido – respondió pesarosa, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa irónica – Acepté encantada en cuanto Anthony me propuso matrimonio

-Perdona que lo diga Candy pero no pareces estarlo – contrarió él

Suspiró ante el recuerdo constante de Terry y, si poder evitarlo, inclinó el rostro para ocultar las lágrimas que en silencio empezaron a brotar.

-Candy… - inmediatamente se acercó a estrecharla – Calma, pequeña, ¿por qué tanta tristeza?

-Estoy tan confundida, Albert – respondió entre sollozos

-Tranquila, Candy – se arrodilló hasta estar a su altura – Puedes contármelo, pequeña

Avergonzada por su traición, narró todo lo sucedido entre Terry y ella a partir de su encuentro en aquel barco rumbo a Inglaterra. Tanta pasión era la que sentía por Terry que no se atrevió a encarar a Albert por vergüenza a su infidelidad.

El rubio, tratando de ser comprensivo con la chica, le obligó a encararlo.

-Pequeña, sé que es difícil pero respóndeme esto, ¿Amas a Anthony o a ese chico llamado Terry?

No estaba preparada para saber si amaba a Terry o a Anthony.

-No lo sé, Albert – respondió en un suspiro – Cuando conocí a Anthony creí haber encontrado el amor de mi vida pero…

-Terry te hace titubear de tus sentimientos, ¿no es verdad? – se adelantó a responder

Ella asintió.

-¿Qué debo hacer, Albert? – preguntó suplicante – No es intención mía el herirlos con mis dudas

-Anthony te ama, Candy – habló el rubio – Y sé que si en verdad te ama será capaz de dejarte ir si es ese tu deseo, después de todo, en el corazón no se puede mandar

-¡No puedo hacerle eso a Anthony! No después de toda la ayuda que me ofreció

-¿Acaso el amor es condicionado? – preguntó sabiamente – Él te la ofreció porque te ama pero la cuestión aquí es, ¿estás obligada a amarlo entonces?

Candy meditó las palabras de su mejor amigo, ¿estaría Albert en lo correcto?

-¿Y si me equivoco? – preguntó recelosa

-Mírame a los ojos, Candy – la sujetó de los hombros y ella posó su verde mirada en él – El amor verdadero sabrá esperar, no importan los errores que se cometan en el pasado, si es verdadero, el destino se encargará de unirlos

Candy lo abrazó a modo de agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias, Albert, no sé cómo es que siempre estás en el momento oportuno

-Los amigos saben estarlo, ¿no es así? – besó su frente – Anda, pequeña, regresa al colegio antes de que te metas en problemas

-Así lo haré – dijo, zafándose de su amigo y encaminándose a la salida – Prometo visitarte lo antes posible

Albert agitó su mano con su sincera sonrisa.

-Cuídate, Candy – susurró preocupado por ella

La rubia, sintiendo el corazón más ligero al dejar atrás la pesada carga de la culpa, corrió hacia el colegio, sabiendo lo que debía hacer prioritariamente. Una vez que llegó a las rejas, trepó por éstas hasta llegar al otro lado del Colegio en donde se detuvo al escuchar una discusión.

-Terry, debes entender que no pueden saber que eres mi hijo – suplicaba una mujer rubia

-Entiendo que te importa más tu carrera que tu hijo – respondió fríamente

-Terry, hijo… - la mujer intentó posar su mano en el hombro de éste pero en seguida se sacudió de ella

-No quiero escucharte, ya he escuchado bastante – dijo irritado – Ya he entendido que estoy completamente solo en ese maldito mundo, ni siquiera Dios me ve amorosamente como dice la biblia

-¡No digas eso, Terry! ¡Yo te quiero mucho!

El castaño la encaró sarcásticamente.

-Seguro que sí, me lo has demostrado – dijo sarcástico

-¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo, Terry? – la mujer estaba al borde del llanto – Eres mi hijo y lo más importante en mi vida

Candy podía ver la tristeza impregnada en Terry quien no se atrevía a encarar nuevamente a su madre.

-Aquella vez – habló en tono dolido – Mi padre me azotó injustamente hasta casi hacerme perder la consciencia…

Unas lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de la mujer y Terry la encaró, permitiendo que ella viese sus lágrimas de impotencia.

-¿Sabes que fue lo que pensé? – preguntó con rabia – Pensé: aún queda mi madre y sabrá consolarme

Los labios de Terry temblaban a causa del llanto.

-¿Y cuál fue tu respuesta cuando más te necesitaba?

-Lo siento tanto, Terry – sollozó ella

-"No puedes venir más" – respondió Terry – Esas fueron tus exactas palabras, ¿eso es amor?

Candy sentía su pecho oprimido. Nunca se hubiese imaginado lo difícil que era la vida de Terry al ser azotad por su propio padre y a su vez rechazado por su madre.

-Sé que hice mal, Terry y me arrepiento de ello pero quiero que entiendas que jamás podría dejar de amarte, ¿en verdad crees que te habría abandonado a tu suerte de saber el infierno por el que pasabas?

Por más que Eleanor intentase explicarlo a Terry, él jamás lograría entender el por qué ella permitió que su padre se lo llevara lejos y por qué su padre cambió tanto de ser el hombre cariñoso que antaño conocía.

-Hay cosas que aún no entiendes, Terry – continuó entre lágrimas – Y es difícil de explicar pero por favor créeme cuando te digo que te amo

Terry optó por no agregar nada más.

-¿Puedo abrazarte, hijo? – suplicó la mujer

El corazón de Terry se encogió, ¿cómo era posible que algo que solía producirle calma era ahora doloroso?

-Sí eso es lo que quieres, adelante – respondió indiferente

La mujer titubeó en acercarse, ¡dilema tras dilema! Insegura, abrazó a su hijo por la espalda y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-Pasa un feliz cumpleaños, querido Terry – susurró, apartándose de él

Sintiendo un dolor incontenible, Terry corrió hasta perderse entre los árboles.

-¡Terry! – gritó su madre al verlo alejarse

Cubriendo su rostro, la mujer salió con el corazón en las manos.

Candy esperó hasta que la mujer se alejó lo suficiente para salir en busca de Terry a quien divisó a orillas del riachuelo.

-Terry, ¿estás bien? – preguntó guardando su distancia

En cuanto el castaño escuchó la voz de Candy, se enjugó las lágrimas rápidamente.

-Candy, no te vi – esbozó una sonrisa – Estoy bien

-Eres un mal mentiroso – objetó ella, acercándose un poco más

Terry ocultó sus manos en sus bolsillos, posando su vista en las aguas cristalinas que corrían en silencio.

Recordando ella lo que traía en su mano, lo extendió hacia Terry.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Terry – felicitó

El chico tomó entre sus manos el presente, observándolo y acariciándolo como si se tratase del más preciado objeto.

-Muchas gracias, Candy – dijo con voz entrecortada por el llanto

La rubia cortó la distancia para poder abrazar a Terry quien necesitaba desesperadamente de uno. Terry hundió su rostro en el hombro de la chica, aferrándola con la mano libre. Candy propició leves palmadas a la espalda de éste.

-No siempre debes aparentar ser fuerte – susurró ella

Pese a que Terry no deseaba ser visto en ese estado tan lamentable, no pudo contener el llanto que atosigaba a su corazón, ¡al diablo la etiqueta de caballero! Ambos permanecieron abrazados hasta que el tiempo pasó inadvertidamente y el atardecer cayó sobre ellos.

-Candy… - habló inseguro - ¿Cumplirías un capricho mío?

-Por supuesto – respondió con afán de ayudar al castaño

-¿Darías un paseo a caballo conmigo? – preguntó sin pretensión de parecer oportunista

CONTINUARÁ…


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Poco después de que Candy y Terry iniciaran su cabalgata, el sol dio sus últimos suspiros para finalmente desaparecer en compañía de su luz y dar paso a la oscuridad que poco a poco empezó a penetrar en el bosque en el que se había internado ambos jóvenes. Una ligera bruma empezaba a caer sobre ellos a medida que la temperatura descendía, causando estragos en Candy quien no se hallaba lo suficientemente abrigada para dicho descenso.

-Acércate un poco más, Candy – dijo Terry, extendiendo su capa para protegerla del frío

Obediente, se recostó ligeramente sobre el pecho de Terry, agradeciendo la calidez tanto de él como la de su capa. Cerró los ojos al sentirse protegida por el castaño quien se empeñaba en mantener la vista en el camino.

-Observa – señaló Terry la bruma sobre el lago – Es como suelen narrar en los libros acerca de los ríos del inframundo

-¿Cómo es? – preguntó, observando el paisaje

Terry detuvo el caballo y desmontó, ayudando a Candy a bajar de éste e iniciar una breve caminata a orillas del lago.

-En la mitología griega se le llama Aqueronte a uno de los ríos que cruzan el inframundo – explicó – También era conocido como el Río de la tragedia

-¿Por qué de la tragedia? – preguntó curiosa

-Solía decirse que todo lo que navegase en aquel río naufragaba a excepción de la barca de Caronte quien se encargaba de ayudar a las almas a cruzar el río a cambio de una moneda de ceniza

-¿Una moneda? ¿De dónde podía un muerto conseguir una moneda?

Terry simbolizó un círculo con su dedo pulgar e índice y lo colocó sobre su ojo.

-Cuando fallecía una persona, sus familiares colocaban una moneda en sus ojos para así poder pagar la ayuda de Caronte

-¿Y qué pasaba con los que no pagaban?

Agotado por el día, el castaño se sentó apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, tomando una rama entre sus manos para jugar con ella.

-Permanecían por cien años a orillas del río – respondió indiferente, arrojando la rama al río

-¡Eso es horrible! – expresó ella - ¿A caso nadie los ayudaba a cruzar?

-¿Qué más da? – dijo sarcástico – La gente es y seguirá siendo egoísta… A nadie le importa si sufres o no, sólo desean mantenerte lo más lejos posible de ti

Candy entendía el doble sentido de su frase. Silenciosa, se sentó a un lado de Terry, observando cómo el chico se perdía en la inmensidad de sus recuerdos, ¿estaría diciéndolo por experiencia propia?

-Terry – rompió finalmente el silencio – Los vi a ti y a tu madre discutir esta tarde

El chico se tensó ante la mención.

-No es mi madre – refutó fríamente

-¡No lo digas de esa forma! – recriminó la rubia - ¡Deberías de ser más agradecido de tener una madre y un padre!

-Si supieses lo que ellos son, seguramente no dirías aquellas palabras – dijo molesto

-¡Tu madre estaba llorando!

-Es una actriz de renombre en América, ¿crees que no es capaz de fingir el llanto más amargo de todo el mundo?

-Sabes que sus lágrimas no era fingidas, ¡ella estaba desesperada por tener tu perdón!

Terry se encogió de hombros con aparente indiferencia.

-¿Tan difícil te resulta perdonar? – preguntó ella

-Una herida física desaparece y la olvidas tal vez pero… - frotó sus brazos – Las heridas en el corazón jamás se olvidan, Candy

-Si al menos lo intentaras – insistió

El llanto empezaba a nublar la mirada del ojiazul.

-Cuando estuve en América y huí de casa – habló con un nudo en la garganta – Te vi en el Hogar de Pony y dos mujeres te abrazaban y llenaban de cariños… - tragó el nudo formulado – Después, te escuché bromear amistosamente con aquel ranchero… y luego vi el cariño inmenso que tenían hacia contigo esos hermanos Cornwel, tu prometido… inclusive las nuevas amistades que formaste en este colegio… - guardó un melancólico silencio - Sentí envidia porque había tantas personas que te amaban y protegían de penurias y me pregunté, ¿por qué tanto odio y rencor hacia conmigo? Yo nunca hice daño a nadie, ¿por qué Candy? ¿Por qué las personas me muestran su odio y tratan de pisotearme?

Candy sentía un nudo en su garganta.

-No es fácil para mí el sobre llevar los señalamientos por ser huérfana – explicó ella – Pero es verdad, el amor de otras personas te brinda la seguridad que más necesitas – levantó el rostro del castaño – No permitas que el odio y el rencor te arrebaten el amor de tus seres queridos…

Terry dejó escapar sus lágrimas, rehuyendo de la mirada verduna.

-¡No puedo hacerlo! – dijo con frustración, poniéndose en pie - ¡Imposible el que olvide todo!

Ella le imitó y se puso en pie, posando una mano en su espalda.

-Es verdad, Terry, no lo entiendo – dijo preocupada – Y no podré entender si ocultas ese dolor por siempre

Terry dejó escapar una risa sarcástica en compañía del frío vaho.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Lo deprimente que ha sido mi vida a lo largo de estos años?

-Tal vez si hablaras podrías quitarte todos esos miedos y rencores

-¿Miedos, Candy? – nuevamente esbozó su sonrisa – Temo que no soy de la clase de personas que sienten miedo

-Todos tememos, Terry

-¿Por qué habría de temer si he sufrido las consecuencias de actos que nunca cometí?

La chica recordó las palabras de Terry al discutir con su madre.

-¿Lo dices por tu padre?

La melancolía nubló la mirada del chico.

-Solía ser tan feliz cuando vivía con mis padres pero… - los recuerdos evidentemente le atormentaban – Un día, sin saber la razón, mi padre me llevó con él a Inglaterra y se casó con una mujer a la que detesto… En un principio él era el mismo padre amoroso pero poco a poco empezó a cambiar hasta que una noche me azotó sin consideraciones…

-Y… - trató de evitar el temblor en su voz

-¿Continuó? – se adelantó a preguntar – Por supuesto que lo hizo, Candy… especialmente cuando esa mujer dio a luz a sus monstruosos hijos

-Entonces perdiste la fe, ¿cierto?

La miró a los ojos con un profundo dolor.

-Solía ir a la Iglesia con frecuencia y rezaba como nunca creí hacerlo pero con el paso de los años entendí que los que eran llamados bastardos caían de la gracia de Dios

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Sí lo es, muchas personas, incluidos los siervos de Dios, se encargaron de hacérmelo saber constantemente

-¿Cuántas monstruosas ideas han metido en tu cabeza, Terry? ¡Dios jamás abandonaría a una persona sin importar lo que sea!

-Así lo creí por años pero nunca vi que Dios tratase de ayudarme, por el contrario, mi vida se hundió más y más, ¿pretendes que tenga una fe en firme?

Abatido, se dejó caer en la hierba húmeda a causa de la neblina.

-Estoy cansado, Candy… Muy cansado de esta vida – murmuró – Sólo deseo dormir y dormir y tal vez… despertar un día y saber que todo estará bien

Candy se arrodilló y Terry, instintivamente, apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de ésta.

-¿Puedo dormir de esta forma, Candy? – preguntó con voz cansada

Acarició los sedosos cabellos del chico.

-Por supuesto, Terry – respondió

El chico esbozó una fugaz sonrisa a la par que cerraba sus ojos con pesadez, ¿Dios empezaba a enmendar su ausencia de ayuda mandando a un hermoso ángel a cuidarlo?

La mirada verde contemplaba cómo cada músculo en la faz del castaño se relajaba conforme los brazos de Morfeo lo aseguraban en su mundo. Una mano sostenía el rostro de éste y la otra lo acariciaba sutilmente, preguntándose por todo el dolor que sembraron en él, ¡tanta vida por delante y se veía opacada por el dolor! Sin darse cuenta, se unió a él en el pacífico reino de Morfeo.

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Ambos jóvenes despertaron ante la frescura matinal, incorporándose primeramente Terry quien contempló con alegría a la rubia que seguía dormida plácidamente a su lado, ¡un hermoso sueño del que no deseaba despertar! Impulsado por sus deseos, acarició la tersa y fría mejilla de Candy quien se removió ligeramente ante el cálido roce.

-Buenos días – saludó amorosamente

-Buenos… - la chica se incorporó con sobresalto, mirando hacia el horizonte por donde el sol empezaba a nacer - ¡Dios mío! ¡Amaneció ya!

El peligro que representaba haber dormido fuera del colegio toda la noche procesó por la mente del castaño. No importaba si él era castigado, el problema era que no sería el único con consecuencias.

-Debemos volver cuanto antes – sugirió, poniéndose en pie y ayudándola a hacer lo mismo

Sin más demora, cabalgó a toda velocidad rumbo a la caballeriza donde había adquirido al animal, corriendo en seguida hacia el Colegio y rogando por que nadie hubiese notado la ausencia de ambos jóvenes. Estando dentro del Colegio, corrieron sigilosamente a través de la persistente bruma que les servía como camuflaje.

-¡Deprisa, Candy! – la jalaba de la mano

Ambos se detuvieron y escondieron al escuchar que alguien caminaba hacia donde ellos. Con nerviosismo, observaron que era el sacerdote Kleid que se dirigía hacia la capilla, seguramente para dar la primer campanada de aviso del inicio de la misa.

-No hay tiempo que perder, ¡andando!

Finalmente llegaron al dormitorio de Candy, en donde Terry la auxilió para subir por el balcón.

-Gracias – escuchó la rubia

Cuando dióse la vuelta para agradecer de igual forma a Terry, éste ya había desaparecido en medio de la bruma. Pegó sus manos a su pecho, rezando porque él corriese con la misma suerte que ella de no ser vista en ausencia.

Cauteloso y a la vez presuroso, llegó al edificio para escalar hacia su cuarto de castigo, respirando aliviado al sentirse triunfante en su hazaña. Escuchando la primer campanada, se apresuró a vestirse para asistir a la misa. Lo menos que deseaba, ahora que su relación con Candy iba de maravilla, era hacer enfurecer al sacerdote.

* * *

><p>Muy temprano llegó el duque de Grandchester a la enorme Londres, abordando con cierta ausencia el carruaje que le aguardaba a orillas del puerto.<p>

-¿Señor? – insistió el chofer al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna por parte del hombre

Regresando de sus pensamientos, el duque nuevamente cobró su porte aristocrático.

-Lévame al Real Colegio de San Pablo – ordenó

El hombre asintió, poniendo en marcha la carroza.

Mientras escuchaba el galopar de los caballos en las solitarias calles, el duque recordó aquel día en que vio cómo el caballo de su hijo se levantaba peligrosamente con Terry montado sobre su lomo, ¿qué hubiese sucedido si alguna tragedia hubiese alcanzado a su hijo? Era consciente de que en los últimos doce años, había sido el peor padre para Terrence pero eso no significaba que no lo amara, por el contrario, sentía que era lo único que tenía en todo el mundo. Si tan sólo su hijo entendiese cuán solo se sentía el duque, ¿por qué no simplemente hablar de hombre a hombre? Después de todo, Terry estaba en edad para enterarse de la verdad por más dolorosa que fuese.

-Hemos llegado, señor – indicó el hombre

-Espera aquí, no tardaré – ordenó, saliendo del carruaje con un paquete entre sus manos

Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del colegio, se cuestionaba si era prudente el haber viajado hasta Inglaterra sólo para entregar personalmente un presente en honor al cumpleaños de su heredero al título.

-¡Duque! – le recibió inmediatamente una de las monjas

-Lamento los inconvenientes – se disculpó – Pero he venido a causa del cumpleaños de mi hijo y desearía entregarle un obsequio personalmente

-Por supuesto, duque – la mujer hizo un ademán para que le siguiera el hombre – La misa está por oficiarse, tal vez quiera aguardar hasta que termine para poder hablar con su hijo

El hombre consultó su reloj de bolsillo.

-Supongo que no tengo inconveniente alguno – respondió, ajustándose mejor los guantes negros de piel

* * *

><p>-¡Candy! – le llamaron Paty y Annie en cuanto la divisaron salir de su habitación<p>

-Hola chicas – saludó ella

Discretamente, Paty se acercó al oído de su amiga.

-¿En dónde has estado, Candy? – preguntó en voz baja - ¡Por poco y la hermana Gray se entera de tu ausencia!

Candy se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¿En verdad? – preguntó nerviosa

-Así es, Candy – agregó Annie – Por fortuna pudimos distraerla y hacer que se alejara de tu habitación

La rubia dio un respiro aliviada.

-Agradezco que se hayan arriesgado por mí, chicas – dijo Candy

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer por una amiga como tú – comentó Annie

-Así es Candy – la seriedad regresó a la chica - ¿Nos dirás la causa de tanto misterios desde hace días?

Candy suspiró con cierto dolor en el pecho, la verdad tarde o temprano se sabría y deseaba ser ella quien explicase todo lo sucedido.

-Prometo contarles en cuanto la misa termine – respondió resignada

* * *

><p>Presuroso, Terry salió de la habitación de castigo como era debido y caminó a lo largo del pasillo hasta toparse con algunos alumnos.<p>

-¡Eh! ¡Grandchester! – le llamó uno de sus compañeros de clase - ¿Qué tal va el castigo? ¿Empiezas a disfrutarlo?

Su primer impulso fue el abalanzarse sobre el chico pero sus pensamientos se inundaron de Candy, obligándolo a inspirar hondamente.

-Ven acá – le hizo señas con su dedo índice para que se acercara

Divertido, el estudiante acercóse a Terry quien lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujó hacia la pared. Tal pareciera que Dios conspiraba en su contra para meterlo en problemas.

-Te diré esto sólo una vez – masculló Terry sin apartar su colérica mirada del chico intimidado por éste – Soy de la clase de personas que tiene un pésimo sentido del humor, así que te sugiero y omitas tus estúpidas bromas hacia conmigo

El chico asintió nervioso, tratando de zafarse del castaño.

-Largo de mi vista – finalizó, lanzándolo a un lado con desdén

En cuanto se marchó, suspiró cansinamente, ¿por cuánto más debía soportar todo esto? Sin más deseos de retrasarse, caminó en dirección a la capilla.

* * *

><p>Candy ocupó, en compañía de sus amigas, una de las primeras bancas de la capilla. Anthony y los hermanos Cornwell se sentaron en la banca paralela a la de donde se encontraban ellas, haciendo señas el rubio a Candy de saludo. Terry optó por sentarse en una de las últimas bancas a sabiendas de que sería un largo tiempo. El duque permaneció de pie al marco de la puerta, ubicando a Terry a unos pasos de él quien observaba con anhelo a aquella chica rubia de la primer fila, ¿quién sería ella?<p>

Su atención se vio perdida al ver al sacerdote que salía vestido pulcramente y todos los estudiantes se ponían en pie para recibirlo.

-Alabado sea el señor por brindarnos otro día de vida… – inició el hombre la misa

La misa concluyó, poniéndose todos en pie para despedir al sacerdote y en seguida retirarse ellos mismos de la capilla.

* * *

><p>Terry sabía que las posibilidades de que su rival acaparase a Candy eran muchas, así que optó por retirarse a su habitación y saber qué era el misterioso regalo que la rubia le había hecho.<p>

Estando él en su habitación, se aflojó el moño del traje y tomó entre sus manos el obsequio que había ocultado en su armario por temor a que alguien lo descubriese. Analizando minuciosamente cada detalle en la sencilla pero simbólica envoltura, se sentó en su escritorio, sacando una navaja para abrirlo cuidadosamente. La hoja de la navaja se deslizó suavemente a lo largo de la envoltura hasta dejar una abertura lo suficientemente grande como para sacar el contenido que era un libro pulcramente forrado con tela carmesí y su nombre grabado en letras doradas.

_Terrence Grehum Grandchester_

Con la yema de sus dedos recorrió la portada, admirando cada centímetro de ésta. En seguida, abrió el libro, encontrándose primeramente con un escrito de Candy en la primer hoja, al leer sus palabras, podía imaginarla sentada en una banca de algún parque, escribiendo cuidadosa y pulcramente.

_Terry:_

_Es hoy un día más de vida para ti sin importar lo cruel que la vida puede llegar a ser con uno. Recuerda que hoy en día hay cientos de personas que aguardan en algún hospital por un milagro que les permita ver un día más en compañía de sus seres queridos; por otra, hay asimismo personas que desearían no volver a ver la luz del día, ¿por qué? Se preguntan todos y yo sólo puedo atinar a responder que es porque han decidido rendirse ante las inclemencias de la vida. Tú no eres de la clase de personas que se rinde fácilmente, al contrario, puedo apostar a que has sabido ponerte en pie pese a los conflictos que pudiste llegar a tener._

_No lo olvides Terry, el mundo está en manos de aquellos que tienen el coraje de soñar y de correr el riesgo de vivir sus sueños._

_Candy_

Sorprendido por las palabras de la rubia, cerró el libro, meditando a fondo las palabras que ella había escogido cuidadosamente para plasmar en el libro que, a partir de ahora, contendría aquellos pensamientos que sólo serían de él mismo.

-Terrence – la voz de su padre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

Terry le miró de pies a cabeza con cierta sorpresa pero en seguida devolvió su mirada al libro que ocultó con la envoltura de regalo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó oscamente

El duque colocó el presente en la mesilla de noche, retirándose en seguida sus guantes de piel y colocarlos en el mismo lugar.

-¿No puedo venir a saber acerca de mis inversiones? – preguntó igualmente retador el duque

Terry hizo una mueca de desdén ante la palabra "inversión".

-No sabía que yo fuese una buena inversión – se puso en pie para apoyarse en el marco de la ventana

El duque aguardó a que su hijo agregase otro comentario.

-Puedo ver que empiezas a reformarte un poco – agregó el duque – No recuerdo haberte visto entrar a una misa en años

Las manos de Terry aferraron con furia el marco de la ventana.

-¿Dices que nunca me viste entrar a una Iglesia? – preguntó molesto - ¿A caso nunca me seguiste cuando terminabas de azotarme?

Las palabras tomaron por sorpresa al duque.

-Nunca regresé a una desde hace más de dos años – continuó Terry – Pero claro, ¿qué vas a saber si nunca me diste la oportunidad de defenderme?

-Nunca la mereciste, Terrence – respondió el duque – Hasta donde sé, siempre te buscaste cada paliza que te di

El rostro del castaño se contrajo de cólera, ¿por qué su padre no era capaz de escuchar?

-¿Si quiera te tomaste la molestia de averiguar lo que en verdad sucedió? – preguntó Terry

-No entiendo por qué habría de hacerlo – dijo el duque encogiéndose de hombros – Tus hermanos siempre me confiaron la verdad

-¡Maldición! ¡No son mis hermanos! – estalló Terry, azotando los puños en el marco de la ventana

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme de esa forma, Terrence!

-¡¿Por qué, padre? ¡¿Por qué nunca escuchas lo que yo tengo qué decir? – lágrimas de furia asomaban a los ojos azules

El duque miró estupefacto a su hijo, nunca le había expresado poco más de algunas palabras y ahora le recriminaba toda una vida en silencio.

-¡Es verdad que daba siempre yo el primer golpe, no lo niego! – se frotó los ojos con furia - ¿Pero te preguntaste acaso el por qué? ¡Ni siquiera te interesaba!

Evidentemente incomodado por las palabras de Terry, el duque dióse media vuelta y se retiró de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna. Terry sólo pudo atinar a sentarse en la orilla de su cama y hundir su rostro entre sus manos, sintiéndose totalmente abatido por la ausencia de cariño por parte de su padre, ¿por qué el pasado no podía morir?

El duque se detuvo en medio del jardín, meditando las palabras de Terry, ¡cuánto había de verdad en sus palabras? Si lo pensaba, era verdad, nunca tuvo el cuidado de escuchar a Terry cuando lo sentenció a un castigo aparentemente merecido, ¿y si estaba diciendo la verdad? El remordimiento se apoderó de él al pensar que por largos años sufrió su hijo en silencio, resignado a recibir un castigo inmerecido. Posó su vista en su mano, notando que había olvidado sus guantes sobre la mesilla de la habitación donde se hallaba Terry. Tal vez si regresaba tendría la oportunidad de recuperar algo del cariño que Terry solía tenerle cuando más pequeño.

El sacerdote ingresó sin anunciarse al cuarto de meditación, encontrando a Terry que miraba con añoranza hacia las afueras del lugar, ¿estaría extrañando su libertad?

-Veo que añoras la libertad – comentó el hombre sonriente

Suspirando, Terry se encogió de hombros indiferentemente.

-Me da absolutamente igual – respondió sin ganas de pelear

El hombre dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.

-Por supuesto que debe darte igual – dijo el sacerdote

* * *

><p>Richard subía indeciso las escaleras hacia la habitación, su orgullo de duque le impedía pedir perdón pero el orgullo de padre le hacía reflexionar acerca de su actitud errónea hacia con su hijo. Cruzó el enorme pasillo hasta que se detuvo a una escaza distancia de la habitación que tenía la puerta ligeramente entreabierta. No se detuvo por el arrepentimiento, se detuvo porque deseaba escuchar lo que el hombre decía a su hijo.<p>

-¿Sabes por qué te da igual? – insistió el hombre – Porque un bastardo como tú no puede encajar en nuestra sociedad

-¿A qué clase de sociedad se refiere? – preguntó el duque al marco de la puerta

-¡Duque! – el sudor acudió al sacerdote

El hombre se dirigió a la mesilla, recogiendo sus guantes y colocándoselos lentamente, deleitándose del miedo que podía percibir por parte del sacerdote.

-Creo haber dado autorización para que se le tratase con mano dura a mi hijo en caso de ser necesario – continuó el duque, abriendo y cerrando cada mano – Más no creo haber dado autorización al abuso

-Le puedo asegurar que hay una explicación a todo esto – trastabilló sudando en frío

-¿Cuál es la explicación? – preguntó sin apartar su mirada iracunda – No se me ha informado de ningún comportamiento inadecuado por parte de Terrence desde hace días, ¿cuál puede ser su excusa?

Terry observaba atentamente a su padre, no por admiración, le observaba resentidamente porque, ahora que ya era tarde, pretendía ser un buen padre.

-Será mejor que desaparezca de mi vista cuanto antes – concluyó Richard

El hombre dedicó una última mirada a Terry, saliendo en seguida del lugar.

-No tenías que interceder por mí, duque – comentó Terry en una mezcla de insatisfacción y rencor

-No entiendo en verdad lo que quieres, Terrence – dijo el hombre en un suspiro – Me reprochas por tratarte mal, me reprochas por tratar de tratarte bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres entonces?

-No lo entiendes, ¿no es verdad? – preguntó Terry con un terrible dolor en el pecho

El duque suspiró silenciosamente, era verdad, no sabía lo que él deseaba porque nunca se dio la oportunidad de escuchar todo lo que anteriormente tenía que decirle.

-Lo lamento, Terrence – susurró el hombre forzadamente – Pero debes comprender que hay cosas mayores que aún no comprendes y espero sepas comprender algún día

El duque se retiró de la habitación, dejando a Terry como siempre: herido y con deseos de llorar.

-Sólo quiero que vuelvas a llamarme Terry – murmuró Terry casi para sí – Sólo quiero que vuelvas a abrazarme cuando más necesitaba de ti… que me des unas palabras de aliento como lo ha hecho Candy en este libro…

Sonriendo y con lágrimas resbalando silenciosamente, tomó el libro entre sus manos y abrió la primer página en blanco del libro, iniciándolo, sin saber de la forma correcta o incorrecta, de esta forma.

_Existe un lenguaje que va mas allá de las palabras, un lenguaje que no se habla, simplemente se escucha. Es aquel que sólo logramos entender cuando estamos dispuestos a escuchar, ¿cómo estar dispuesto entonces? Muy fácil. El día en que entonces decidamos perdonar y abrir nuestro corazón sólo con el afán de amar y olvidar todo rencor, sólo entonces habremos entendido este lenguaje… el lenguaje del amor… ¿Seré capaz de logarlo algún día?_

Cansinamente, cerró el libro y posó su vista en el obsequio dejado por su padre, ¿su curiosidad sería mayor a su orgullo? Tomó el pequeño paquete entre sus manos, girándolo una y otra vez, terminando por decidir en botarlo a la basura pero, antes de dejarlo caer, decidió antes saber lo que era aquel regalo, quien sabe, tal vez pudiese ser algo útil para él. No poniendo el mismo cuidado para abrir el obsequio que puso para el de Candy, desgarró la envoltura y sacó una pequeña caja que contenía un bola de cristal.

-Así que lo recordaste… - susurró con una media sonrisa, oprimiendo el interruptor para dejar escuchar la melodía que antaño solía escuchar - ¿Por qué lo recuerdas, duque?

Desistiendo por completo de la idea de botar el obsequio, lo colocó en su escritorio, recostándose en su cama para dormirse con la suave melodía que solía calmarlo en épocas de fuertes lluvias… ¡cuán lejos estaban aquellos recuerdos!

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Muajajaja cof cof creo que este Terry es muy bipolar o_ou jeje una disculpa si me estoy saliendo de contexto pero les repito que no conozco muy bien la serie, así que se aceptan comentarios críticos-constructivos XD<p>

Muchas gracias por leer!


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

_ºººFlash Backººº_

_Una tormenta habíase desatado en Londres, era una de aquellas lúgubres noches en que Terry quedaba bajo el resguardo de su madrastra, ¿cuántos años tendría? ¿seis? ¿siete tal vez? Como era costumbre de la mujer, dejó a pequeño castaño completamente solo en la oscuridad de la noche mientras ella salía a casa de amigas suyas. Los relámpagos de vez en cuando iluminaban el enorme castillo, descubriendo a un Terry temeroso oculto bajo sus sábanas. El estruendo que siguió a la iluminación del cielo fue tan potente que el infante corrió asustado de su cama hasta llegar al estudio de su padre y ocultarse con su manta bajo el escritorio de éste, ¿por qué razón se refugiaba en la oficina si nunca estaba ahí? Pretendiendo distraer sus pensamientos, posó sus enormes ojos azules en el escritorio donde una pequeña caja musical atrajo su atención. La tomó entre sus manos y la abrió, escapando una hermosa melodía que le hizo olvidarse de la tormenta que aún persistía._

_-¿Hay alguien? – llegó el duque poco después de las ocho de la noche_

_Agotado por el viaje, caminó hasta su oficina en donde encontró a su hijo profundamente dormido sobre la alfombra, cobijado descuidadamente con su pequeña manta y sosteniendo la pequeña caja musical que le obsequió años atrás Eleanor. Al acercarse un poco, pudo notar lágrimas frescas en los ojos de Terry, ¿estuvo asustado toda la noche? Lo tomó entres sus brazos, tratando de recordar la última vez que se había acercado a su habitación a desearle buenas noches._

_A la mañana siguiente, para sorpresa del menor, la pequeña caja musical yacía sobre su mesilla de noche, ¿era señal de que su padre se la obsequiaba? Desde aquel día, las tormentas no volvieron a asustarlo hasta el día en que uno de sus hermanastros rompió aquella cajita a causa de que Terry se negó a dársela._

_ºººFin del flash Backººº_

-Gradchester – la hermana Superiora le despertó

EL castaño se incorporó ante la llamada, frotándose los ojos con cansancio.

-Puedes regresar a tu habitación – dijo la mujer, desapareciendo en la oscuridad del pasillo

Encogiéndose de hombros, Terry tomó sus pertenencias y regresó cansadamente a la que en un principio era habitación suya. Antes de ingresar, se topó con Anthony quien esta vez no le saludó, simplemente le dedicó una mirada hostil al igual que Terry a él.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó un Anthony molesto

-¿Hacer qué? – preguntó igualmente con molestia el castaño

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, romper aquel vidrio

La respuesta se formuló inmediatamente en la cabeza de Terry: porque amo a Candy y estoy dispuesto a pelear por ella.

-Eso no te incumbe – respondió al fin

-Ignoro la razón de que tangas algún problema conmigo pero he de advertirte una cosa – amenazó el rubio – Será mejor que no me provoques

-¿O qué, Brower? – preguntó amenazante - ¿Tú y tus primos me darán una lección?

-Sabes que no necesito de ellos para darte tu merecido

Terry cerró sordamente la puerta de su habitación, mirándolo con mayor cólera.

-Si tal es el caso, ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? – le retó

-Ante todo soy un caballero y un caballero no ataca por la espalda

-¿Buscas un enfrentamiento de hombre a hombre? – dijo poniéndose en guardia – Adelante…

El rubio adoptó la misma pose sin dejar de retar con la mirada al castaño.

-Dame tu mejor golpe – farfulló Terry, abalanzándose sobre el rubio

-¡Anthony, basta! – intentaba separarlos Stear con ayuda de Archie

-¡Dilo! – insistía Anthony - ¡¿Por qué?

Ambos se aferraban de las camisas, rodando a lo largo del pasillo.

-¡Maldecirás el día en que te metiste conmigo! – decía Terry en la disposición de no revelar los sentimientos que tenía hacia con Candy

-¡Responde de una vez!

Colérico y no pensando lo suficiente, el castaño estalló.

-¡Porque amo a Candy!

La respuesta dejó atónitos a todos los presentes, incluidos Anthony quien le miró petrificado.

-¿Amas a…? – aquella confesión le abrió nuevas respuestas a sus dudas

Aprovechando los primos el aturdimiento en Anthony, lo separaron de Terry para arrástralo a la habitación y así evitarle problemas con las autoridades del colegio.

El castaño sintió arrepentimiento de haber hecho dicha confesión, ingresando a su habitación nuevamente. Rogaba porque Candy no le reprochara aquello y perdiera toda posibilidad con ella.

* * *

><p>-Ama a Candy – repitió Anthony con incredulidad - ¿Se dan cuenta? ¡La ama y jamás lo noté!<p>

Frotó sus cabellos con nerviosismo, torturándose al pensar en la posibilidad de que Candy le correspondiera. No, no era posible, ¡ella le había dicho que le amaba!

-Calma, Anthony – Stear posó sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio – Seguro que sólo lo ha dicho para molestar

Negó el rubio con la cabeza.

-Estoy seguro de que iba muy en serio su confesión – argumentó Anthony

Ahora tenía lógica el haber visto a Terry totalmente empapado aquella mañana en que Candy llegó al puerto de Londres. Todo, absolutamente todo, lo había hecho exclusivamente por encontrarse con su prometida-

-¡Vamos, Anthony! – intervino Archie - ¿No estarás pensando que hay algo entre Candy y Gradchester?

Stear le propició un codazo a su hermano al ver la reacción que este planteamiento causó en el rubio. Después de todo, no era el único que empezaba a sospechar de ello.

-Sí así fuera – la voz de Anthony traslucía melancolía – La actitud de Candy tendría ahora una muy lógica explicación

Los primos enmudecieron.

-Debo hablar cuanto antes con ella – dijo seriamente, encaminándose hacia la puerta

-¡Pero no puedes ir al dormitorio de las chicas de día! – protestó Stear

-Me importa poco si me ven o no, debo hablar con ella – respondió, abriendo la puerta y topándose con la tía Elroy

-¡Tía abuela! – dijeron los tres al unísono

-Me alegra que estén los tres presentes – dijo la mujer, ingresando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí – Debo hablar seriamente con los tres

Resignado Anthony, desistió de su idea de ir a ver a Candy en ese preciso instante, apoyándose sobre la puerta para poder salir en cuanto la abuela terminase de decir lo que sea que tuviera que decirles.

-Mañana por la mañana saldrán de este Colegio – explicó sin rodeos

-¿Salir de Colegio? – interrogó Anthony - ¿Con qué razón?

-Han llegado hasta mí rumores acerca del modelo disciplinario que se lleva aquí en San Pablo

-Tía, no lo entendemos – intervino Stear - ¿A qué se refiere con el modelo disciplinario?

-Un chico – suspiró la mujer – Me he enterado de la clase de castigos que recibe, no me agradaría saber un día que ustedes han recibido el mismo trato

Los estudiantes intercambiaron miradas confusas.

-Ahora que ya lo saben – continuó – deseo hablar a solas con Anthony

Sin decir más, los hermanos Cornwell abandonaron la habitación, dejando a solas al rubio con la mujer.

-Dime, Antony, ¿sigues pensando que es buena idea desposar a Candice?

-¡Por supuesto que sí, Tía! – respondió inmediatamente aunque las dudas lo estaban matando

La mujer suspiró con resignación.

-Seré franca contigo, Anthony… no me agrada la idea que se ha metido a tu cabeza, no sé por qué aferrarte a esa chica habiendo muchas que son mejores que ella

-No es verdad, Candy no es como las demás chicas, tía – protestó en seguida

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, tú estás acostumbrado a una clase de vida y estoy segura que estando tú con ella como esposo, te resultará extraña esa vida

-No veo la razón, seré feliz y eso es lo que importa, ¿o no?

Las palabras no funcionaban con él, ella lo sabía y era esa la razón por la que se hallaba preocupada.

-Importa el que seas feliz, es verdad – concordó ella – Pero debes de recordar que la felicidad no sólo depende de una persona, depende también de tu esposa

-En verdad no entiendo el punto al que deseas llegar, tía pero sé que Candy y yo nos amamos lo suficiente como para formar un hogar propio

La mujer suspiró.

-Será entonces como desees, Anthony – concluyó no muy convencida

-Muchas gracias, tía… ¡No sabes lo feliz que soy!

No teniendo más alternativa, la mujer correspondió al abrazo.

-Sé que lo eres – murmuró con una leve chispa de felicidad

* * *

><p>Terry, apoyado sobre la pared límite de habitaciones, escuchaba la conversación de la mujer, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al escuchar que la boda entre Anthony y Candy se efectuaría posiblemente en unos días. Perderla para siempre. La simple idea le destrozaba por completo el alma. No debía permitir que Anthony hablase con ella primero, debía hacerlo él antes que nada.<p>

Sin perder tiempo, corrió hasta el balcón de la habitación de Candy, no encontrándola ahí. Como si el tiempo fuese limitado, el castaño salió nuevamente, adentrándose en el bosque y buscándola desesperadamente. La halló sentada sobre una rama de un árbol hallado sobre una colina.

-¡Candy! – la llamó aliviado

-Terry… - su mirada indicaba que había estado llorando

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó en seguida al verle en aquel estado

Ella asintió, tratando de esbozar su mejor sonrisa.

A sabiendas Terry de que ella mentía, escaló el gran árbol hasta llegar a donde ella.

-¿Por qué has estado llorando, pecosa? – preguntó, apartando el egoísmo que lo había llevado hacia ella

Candy negó con la cabeza, frotándose los ojos.

-No es nada, en verdad estoy bien – respondió

El castaño sacó su pañuelo y lo extendió hasta ella quien agradeció el gesto y se limpió las lágrimas que habían aumentado al verlo nuevamente.

-No debes buscarme más, Terry – dijo ella con todo su dolor

Aquellas palabras petrificaron al castaño quien instantáneamente recordó a su madre aquella cruel noche en que todas sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo.

-¿Por qué no? – se atrevió a preguntar aunque de ante mano sabía la respuesta

-Sabes que estoy comprometida – respondió en un sollozo

-¿En verdad estás segura de lo que haces?

Sollozos amargos escaparon de la garganta de la rubia.

-¡No hagas esto más difícil, Terry! – protestó

Aquellas palabras inspiraban aún una leve esperanza en Terry.

-¿Por qué es difícil, Candy? – insistió el castaño

El problema para Candy era que no había hacia donde huir estando en lo alto del árbol.

Ante el silencio de la rubia, Terry la tomó de los hombros, buscando aquella verde mirada que lo hipnotizaba por completo.

-Responde, Candy, ¿por qué es difícil?

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la mirada verde encontró a la azul.

-Porque te amo, Terry – respondió en un sollozo amargo

El corazón de Terry dio un alegre brinco ante aquella confesión, ¡ella le amaba igualmente!

-Pero tú y yo no podemos estar juntos – advirtió dolorosamente

-¡Por supuesto que podemos, Candy! – protestó en seguida

Ella negó enfáticamente.

-No es así, Terry – el llanto tornábase más y más amargo – Di mi palabra a Anthony y no puedo retractarme

-¿Renuncias a tu felicidad por una promesa? – Terry sentía deseos de llorar ante la desesperación de saberla tan cerca pero a la vez lejana

-Trata de entenderlo – se libró de los brazos de él – Gracia a él pude salir adelante cuando era una cualquiera, ¡gracias a él tengo un apellido!

-No lo hagas, Candy, no renuncies a una vida por agradecimiento

-Lo siento, Terry – se deslizó de la rama hasta poder descender de un salto

Por breves segundos, Terry la observó alejarse a paso apresurado, ¿por qué el destino era cruel con él? Ahora que sabía que ella le amaba, no podía estar con ella como había soñado. No estando dispuesto a perderla sin luchar, descendió rápidamente del árbol y le dio alcance para estrecharla posesivamente por la espalda.

-No, Candy, no permitiré que lo hagas – la obligó a darse media vuelta - ¡Te amo y pelearé por ti!

Antes de que ella pudiese protestar, la besó. En un principio, ella intentó zafarse de él aunque con lágrimas pero, a sabiendas de que era imposible renunciar a ese amor que la encadenaba a él, terminó por ceder, rodeando la nuca de éste con ambos brazos. ¡Ojalá el tiempo pudiese congelarse una eternidad con ellos unidos de esa forma! Ambos se separaron apenas unos centímetros.

-Adiós, Terry – susurró con incesantes lágrimas, separándose abruptamente de él y corriendo lejos de él

-¡Espera! – él no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella - ¡Candy!

* * *

><p>¡Detente! Gritaba el dolido corazón de ella mientras escuchaba los pasos de Terry a espaldas suya, ¡sabes que jamás podrás ser feliz si no es con él! Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, haciéndola vulnerable a caer en cualquier instante, ¡calla corazón y déjame huir de él! Apesadumbrada, logró llegar a su habitación en donde se encerró, hundiéndose lentamente entre sus rodillas. Lo mejor para ambos sería olvidarse.<p>

-Candy… ¡Candy! – escuchó la voz de Anthony llamando a la puerta de su balcón

A sabiendas de que el destino le llamaba, Candy abrió la puerta del balcón quien en seguida le estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-¡Excelentes noticias, Candy! – dijo emocionado - ¡Nos casaremos muy pronto, regresamos mañana a América!

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos esmeralda, abalanzándose sobre Anthony.

-¿Por qué estás llorando, Candy? – preguntó inmediatamente - ¿A caso no estás contenta?

El corazón del rubio se encogía de dolor al pensar que ella se lamentaba casar con él.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy – respondió entre sollozos - ¡Estoy tan contenta!

La vida volvía a Anthony quien estaba seguro de que ella le amaba y era incapaz de traicionar su amor. Por el contrario, Candy podía sentir cómo su corazón se encogía más y más de dolor.

_Dicen que se acerca una tormenta al cielo de cristal_

_Probablemente será un viento grande…_

Una tormenta que se unía a los pesares de aquella pareja cayó imprevistamente en Londres.

_Había luz en todos lados y no podíamos ver_

_¿Qué es este líquido que brota cuando cerramos nuestros ojos?_

Candy se encerró totalmente a oscuras en su habitación, llorando amargamente sobre su cama, preguntándose el por qué debía de renunciar a Terry si lo amaba como nunca creyó amar a nadie.

Terry, sin ánimos de salir, se había encerrado igualmente en su habitación, derramando dolorosas lágrimas mientras escuchaba retumbar el cielo como si estuviese en desacuerdo con la decisión de Candy de desposar a Anthony.

_Adiós, ¡ahhh!_

_Los sentimientos que se mezclan con mi amor por ti_

_La cuerda roja se deshace, ¡ahhh!_

_La magia se rompe, ¿puedo caminar solo?_

Un amargo adiós era ahora el recuerdo que ambos se llevarían el uno del otro, ¿realmente estaba bien renunciar al amor por una promesa?

Continuará…

* * *

><p>De acuerdo, creo que divago mucho y todas querrán golpearme jeje (espero que no quieran hacerlo o_o jejeje)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

La mañana siguiente dio inicio, con un leve repiqueteo de la lluvia insistente que opacaba al sol en un grisáceo cielo. Todos estaban listos para partir, únicamente aguardando a la rubia que permanecía de pie en su habitación, mirando nostálgicamente cada rincón de éste y tal vez aguardando a que Terry acudiese a una última despedida, aunque, ¿valdría la pena que viniese? ¿cambiaría algo con su simple presencia? Suspirando, salió al fin de su habitación y se encaminó hacia el carruaje donde le aguardaba impacientemente Anthony quien se alegró al verla. Una última mirada al colegio, ¿por qué no llegaba? Sintiendo que de permanecer más tiempo ahí rompería en llanto, abordó el carruaje.

-Estamos listos, George – indicó Stear

El hombre asintió, dedicando una fugaz y melancólica mirada a Candy quien tenía los ojos vidriosos.

El carruaje inició su marcha hacia el puerto de Londres en donde embarcarían de regreso a América a cumplir sus promesas anteriores.

-Hasta siempre, Terry – se despidió ella en su mente

* * *

><p>Terry se hallaba en el balcón de su habitación, observando cómo Candy abordaba el móvil con ayuda de su prometido, no sin antes de dedicar una última mirada hacia el colegio, ¿a caso esperaba que él fuese a detener aquella locura? La amaba, era verdad, pero si ella era quien había tomado la decisión de apartarse entonces nada podía hacer por desgracia.<p>

Suspirando, corrió las cortinas del ventanal. No soportaba el verla alejarse para siempre.

* * *

><p>El viaje fue una tortura para ella, cada centímetro recorrido era uno que deseaba regresar y arrojarse a brazos de su amado Terry y huir con él sin importarle nada. Sonrió sarcástica, la solución a todo esto la tenía ella misma, nadie más. Anthony la atrajo hacia él y ella, deseosa de olvidar el fuego que había encendido Terry en ella, se apoyó sobre éste.<p>

-En unos días estaremos en casa – hablaba Anthony emocionado - ¿Te emociona el regresar a América?

Ella asintió distraídamente. Tal vez el volver a su amado Hogar de Pony le ayudaría con esta terrible pena que embargaba a su corazón y posiblemente estaría mentalmente preparada para contraer matrimonio con Anthony, ¿era ese un consuelo?

-Hemos llegado – abrió la puerta George y los auxilió a descender del vehículo

Candy posó su vista en la mar, oprimiendo con sus manos su pecho que colapsaría sin Terry, ¡cuán sola sentíase en aquellos instantes! La lluvia, que agitaba al antes calmoso mar, aumentaba.

-Andando Candy – le sujetó del brazo – No quiero que enfermes bajo esta tormenta

En compañía de Anthony, subió hasta el barco, trayendo congio el doloroso recuerdo de cómo había conocido al castaño aquella noche de invierno.

-¿Sabes, Candy? – inició Anthony un tema de conversación – La tía abuela nos ha dicho que conoceremos al fin al Abuelo William en cuanto lleguemos a América

-¿En verdad lo conoceremos?

El rubio asintió.

-Verás, la tía abuela nos sacó de San Pablo precisamente porque el abuelo le pidió hacerlo

-¿Por qué razón? No llevábamos más de un mes

-Se enteró del maltrato que recibía uno de los estudiantes del colegio y no quiso correr el riego de que nosotros pasáramos por aquellos malos tratos

Candy estaba segura de que se referían a Terry.

-¿Cómo… - el corazón de la rubia se aceleraba – cómo lo supieron?

Anthony se encogió de hombros.

-El padre de ese muchacho es un hombre muy influyente e hizo un escándalo al enterarse de ello, al parecer consiguió que uno de los sacerdotes que se encargaba del maltrato fuese exiliado

Una ligera chispa de felicidad cruzó por el triste mirar de Candy. Al menos Terry ya no sufriría más del maltrato de ese hombre. De todo corazón, le deseó buena fortuna a su amado castaño… estaba segura de que lograría salir adelante.

* * *

><p>Sofocado por la soledad, Terry salió del colegio en busca de algo que lograse distraerlo de su amarga pena. Vagó a lo largo de las solitarias calles de Londres hasta toparse con una cantina que le invitaba a perderse en su extasiante mundo de alcohol, ¿qué más daba? Ingresó al lugar, sentándose abatidamente sobre la barra en donde una mujer pulía los tarros de cerveza.<p>

-Hey, lindo, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Un whisky doble – pidió, apoyando la cabeza sobre la recién pulida barra

La mujer le miró insegura.

-No creo que tengas edad para beber – refutó ella

Fastidiado, sacó el dinero suficiente para pagar una botella entera del mejor licor.

-Sólo deme lo que le pido – insistió

La mujer tomó el dinero, dedicándole una última mirada.

-Lo que tu digas, cariño – aceptó, sacando una copa y vertiendo en ella la dorada bebida – Aquí tienes, un whisky doble

Los ojos azules se posaron sobre la bebida, nunca antes había probado aquella bebida pero estaba seguro de que su efecto era el que deseaba en aquellos instantes. Estirando el brazo, tomó la copa y bebió de un sorbo la bebida. Realmente amargaba al paladar pero podía sentir una agradable calidez en su pecho, una calidez muy familiar a la que Candy había dejado con su partida. Depositando la copa sobre la mesa, pidió una tras otra hasta que sus sentidos quedaron totalmente nublados por la potencia del alcohol. Ebrio a más no poder, se levantó torpemente y caminó con bastante dificultad hacia la salida, trastabillando a cada arrastre de piernas. Logró salir a la calle en donde se aferró fielmente al poste de la misma cantina, sintiendo con molesto pesar la lluvia que al parecer se negaba a cesar. Hipeó un par de veces, soltándose del poste e iniciando una penosa caminata de regreso a sabrá Dios qué lugar porque una cosa habíase prometido y esa era no volver a aquel colegio causante de tanto dolor. En un mal paso, tropezó hasta caer en un charco en donde decidió dar fin a su vida carente de recuerdos felices.

-Aquí es donde moriré – murmuró, dando la cara hacia el cielo grisáceo

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo las gotas de lluvia caer sobre su rostro hasta que dejó de sentirlas, Extrañado, abrió los ojos, divisando a un rubio de cabello largo y gafas oscuras que lo cubría con su paraguas, ¿quién demonios era él?

-¿Estás bien, chico? – le cuestionó al verle en aquel estado

-He estado mejor, debo confesarlo – respondió con humor negro

Suspirando el rubio, ayudó al castaño a incorporarse.

-¡Déjame aquí! – protestó Terry, tratando de zafarse

-Si lo hago, estoy seguro de que te ahogarías en este pequeño charco – comentó el otro, apoyando un brazo de Terry sobre sus hombros – Andando… coopera un poco…

Dejándose guiar por el rubio, Terry llegó a un apartamento bastante confortable en donde fue inmediatamente puesto sobre la cama.

-¿No crees que eres bastante joven como para embriagarte? – preguntó el rubio con cierta preocupación

-¡Qué más da! – se hizo un ovillo en la cama – Ella se fue y con ella perdí lo poco que había en mi vida

Una ligera sospecha cruzó por la mente del rubio quien no era otro más que Albert. Pero no creía que fuese el mismo chico.

-Será mejor que te quites esas ropas, te resfriarás – dijo, colocando una muda seca sobre la cama

El castaño permanecía mudo, ¡nuca dejaba de sorprenderse que otros se preocuparan por él! Incorporándose, se retiró la camisa enlodada, causando conmoción en Albert al ver las terribles marcas en el dorso del chico, ¡era él!

-¿Eres… Terrence? – preguntó incrédulo

El alcohol aún estaba haciendo un fuerte efecto en el castaño como para ponerse a razonar la causa de que aquel extraño para él supiese su identidad.

-Sí, ¡hijo del gran duque de Grandchester!

Albert no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, Candy nunca había mencionado que el chico era un alcohólico. De cualquier forma, él había dicho que había perdido a Candy, ¿a caso había tomado la equívoca decisión de permanecer con Anthony?

-Terry, ¿en dónde está Candy?

Bastante alcoholizado, Terry nuevamente se hundió en la cama, cubriéndose levemente con las sábanas, ¡cuánto frío hacía!

-¡Terry! – insistía el rubio con exaltación

-Se fue con él – respondió arrastrando las palabras y cerrando los ojos para contener el llanto – Se casará en unos días con ese infeliz

El rubio no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sinceramente había pensado que Candy permanecería con Terry por la simple razón de que lo amaba más que a Anthony, ¿por qué entonces alejarse y casarse con él? Sumiso en sus pensamientos, no notó cuando Terry se puso en pie con paso inseguro hasta que escuchó algo caer al suelo.

-¿Qué haces? – se adelantó a sujetarlo - ¡Estás ebrio! ¡No puedes salir en ese estado!

-¡Suéltame! – protestaba torpemente - ¡Tengo que ir por ella!

-Vamos, Terry, ¡calma! – Albert lo sujetaba firmemente mientras observaba las lágrimas resbalar por el rostro del castaño

-¿No lo entiendes? – sollozaba – Ella está a punto de cometer una locura… ¿lo imaginas? ¡Casarse sólo por agradecimiento!

El rostro de Albert tornóse melancólico al ver el sufrimiento de Terry. Candy no mentía el decir que había pasado por mucho para su corta vida.

-Anda, Terry, vuelve a la cama – lo arrastró de vuelta a la cama, posando su mano sobre el sonrojado rostro del castaño – Tienes fiebre… - murmuró preocupado

-Candy… - las lágrimas eran incesantes – Vuelve, por favor…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Candy? – preguntaba Albert – Anthony y Terry te aman pero tú amas a Terry… ¿qué te ha llevado a tomar esta decisión?

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo está ella? – interrogaron los hermanos Cornwell al ver salir a Anthony del camarote<p>

El rubio suspiró.

-Está ardiendo en fiebre – explicó abatido – No para de delirar… el médico me ha pedido esperar fuera

-¡Pobre Candy! Seguro que ha sido por esta molesta lluvia – dijo Stear

-Sí, ¿en qué pensaba al estar en la cubierta? – preguntó Archie

Anthony se encogió de hombros, podía darse una idea pero prefería ignorarla.

Mientras ellos platicaban en las afueras del camarote, Candy deliraba entre lágrimas mientras el médico preparaba una inyección que debería bajarle la fiebre que se apoderaba de ella.

-Terry… - sollozaba – Terry…

_ºººFlash Backººº_

_El barco se mecía a la par del mar embravecido, haciendo imposible para Candy el conciliar el sueño que de cualquier forma se negaba a presentarse a causa del constante pensar en Terry, ¿cómo estaría él? Necesitada de aire fresco, salió a la cubierta en donde fue azotada por la lluvia y olas que de vez en cuando brincaban hacia el barco. Era peligroso pero deseaba salir. Caminó hasta cierto punto en donde miró con fijeza hacia el cielo, permaneciendo un considerable tiempo bajo la tormenta._

_Siento un vacío que va_

_ahogándome una vez mas_

_te quema el aire en la piel_

_y vivir me da igual_

_-Terry – murmuraba sollozando - ¡perdóname por favor!_

_Un escalofríos le recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir una mano posada en su hombro._

_-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó uno de los tripulantes_

_Ella posós su triste mirar en el hombre, cayendo inconsciente en brazos de éste._

_ºººFin del flash backººº_

* * *

><p>-Candy… - deliraba Terry mientras Albert retiraba el termómetro<p>

-¡Santo cielo, Terry! – se alteró al ver la alta temperatura en el chico - ¡Será mejor que consiga un médico antes de que empeores!

Apresuradamente se colocó su abrigo y salió del apartamento, dejando a solas a Terry quien se incorporó confusamente, encaminándose hacia la puerta y saliendo de manera confusa.

-Allá voy, pecosa… – murmuró – Espera por mí…

* * *

><p>-Rápido, por aquí – guiaba Albert al médico que le seguía a través del pasillo<p>

Al ver Albert la puerta abierta, supuso lo peor, confirmando sus sospechas al ver la cama vacía.

-Se ha ido – se dijo consternado - ¿A dónde pudo…?

No era necesario preguntárselo, estaba seguro que Terry iría al puerto a como diese lugar con la esperanza de reunirse con Candy.

-Doctor, ¿puede acompañarme? Necesitaré de usted – preguntó Albert

El hombre acomodóse las gafas, asintiendo. Ante todo estaba su deber como médico profesional.

* * *

><p>La lluvia caía sobre Terry, volviendo a empapar sus ropas antes secas. Poco importaba si sus sentidos no estaban alerta, bastaba con que su corazón lo guíase a donde su pecosa y él caminaría por todo el mundo de ser necesario. Era una suerte tal vez el que las calles estuviesen poco transitadas porque, de haberlo estado, posiblemente ya habría sido arrollado por algún carro o recogido por alguna autoridad. Sintiéndose incapaz de continuar, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas en el frío y humedecido concreto, ¿hasta cuando Dios sería condescendiente con él?<p>

_Me duele tanto saber_

_Me duele solo pensar_

_que moriremos así y de igual forma te vas_

_tus palabras me pueden mentir_

_tu mirada jamás_

-¡Allí está! – giró para encontrarse con aquel rubio que descendía en compañía de un hombre de un carruaje - ¡Doctor, ayúdeme!

Ambos hombres cargaron a Terry hasta el carruaje en donde lo trasladaron de vuelta a casa de Albert. El médico aseguró que sólo se trataba de un leve resfriado que pasaría muy pronto pero que le preocupaba la fiebre de la que era presa el chico a causa de haberse expuesto por tanto tiempo a la lluvia.

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora – dijo el médico una vez que inyectó a Terry – Sólo resta esperar a que mejore el muchacho

-Agradezco su ayuda, doctor – le estrechó la mano

-No fue nada, espero que se recupere muy pronto ese muchacho

-También lo espero yo – respondió Albert, encaminándolo hacia la salida

Una vez que el médico se marchó, el rubio regresó a un lado de Terry, rogando por la felicidad de ambos chicos que posiblemente se perderían el uno al otro por una mera promesa.

-No te vayas… Candy… - el delirio le rompía el corazón al rubio, escuchando cómo la lluvia continuaba cayendo de manera incesante

_Llevo un silencio que da_

_la sensación de gritar_

_tengo la mente en tu voz_

_que pide nunca olvidar_

Ambos jóvenes se hallaban delirando bajo la torrencial tormenta, pensando siempre el uno en el otro, ¿por cuánto tiempo más podrían aguantar su corazones al estar tan separados y a la vez tan juntos?

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Nota: los fragmentos de la canción es de "Contra viento y marea" de Intocables lol<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Una fría mañana, en medio de la bruma, la enorme y recién construida Estatua de la Libertad les dio la bienvenida a los pasajeros a bordo del barco en el que viajaba Candy quien observaba con pesar a la dama de verde que se levantaba a lo lejos. Unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas al saber todo lo que le esperaría una vez pisando tierra firme, ¿por qué Terry la dejó ir tan tranquilamente? Sus propios pensamientos la lastimaban profundamente al suponer que había sido algo pasajero para el castaño a quien había decidido entregarle su amor. Resignada, regresó a su camarote para arreglarse apropiadamente para presentarse ante su tutor, el señor William Andrew.

-¿Estás lista, Candy? – preguntó Anthony una vez que todos se reunieron en la cubierta para descender

La rubia asintió con cierto pesar, aceptando el brazo que Anthony le ofrecía.

-Me pregunto cómo será el bisabuelo William – comentó Stear, buscando entre la gente que daba la bienvenida a los pasajeros

-Seguramente debe de tener un porte muy aristocrático – comentó Archie – Con una larga y bien recortada barba encanecida

George se hallaba al pie del muelle, acercándose en seguida a la señora Elroy para hacer entrega de un telegrama proveniente de William. Una vez que la mujer lo leyó, suspiró, arrugando el papel.

-¿Sucede algo malo, tía abuela? – preguntó Anthony

-Lamento informarles que su bisabuelo William no le ha sido posible regresar a tiempo para darles la bienvenida

-¿Qué? – protestó el rubio – ¡Pero eso significa que la boda deberá aplazarse hasta que llegue!

En cierto modo, Candy sintió alivio al escuchar la noticia.

-Lamento esto, Anthony pero debes entender que no es causa mía el que se haya retrasado en llegar a América

-¿Y cuánto tiempo deberemos esperar? – insistió el rubio

-Según me informa este telegrama podría tardar hasta un mes

-Pero…

-No quiero escuchar una palabra más – sentenció la mujer – La boda se efectuará el día que deba hacerse, ¿está claro?

Resignado, el rubio asintió de mala gana.

-Lo lamento, Candy – susurró decepcionado

La tristeza que embargaba al corazón de la rubia no era por causa del aplazamiento de la boda, por el contrario, sentíase infeliz de que no hubiese algún impedimento para que ambos contrajeran nupcias.

El regreso a la casa en Lakewood fue devastador para ella al toparse con todos los sirvientes apresurándose en hacer los arreglos necesarios para la boda, ¡cuán dichosa se hubiese sentido antes de conocer a Terry en Londres!

-Bienvenida a casa, señorita Candy – saludó cortésmente Dorothy

Candy la estrechó fuertemente.

-¡Te eché tanto de menos, Dorothy! – exclamó Candy

-Y yo a ti, Candy – respondió alegre

-Dorothy – intervino Elroy – Será mejor que lleves a Candy a su habitación para hacer los arreglos necesarios

Dorothy hizo una reverencia de acatamiento.

-¿Arreglos? – preguntó Candy

-Tu vestido de novia – explicó Dorothy con una sonrisa, conduciendo a Candy a su habitación

Las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar en cuanto la rubia se topó con el hermoso vestido de novia que yacía en el centro de la habitación.

-Es hermoso – susurró Candy para disimular su pesar

-Serás la dama más envidiada – comentó Dorothy, cerrando las puertas – Será mejor probarte el vestido para que las costureras se encarguen de ajustarlo a tu talla

Resignada, Candy asintió, aceptando la ayuda de Dorothy para probarse el vestido.

Mientras las mujeres se encargaban de marcar aquí y allá con alfileres las zonas que debían ajustar, Candy no dejaba de pensar en Terry. Por breves instantes, quiso hacerse a la idea de que seria con él con quien estaba a punto de casarse y esperaba con ansias el día de la boda pero, triste realidad, no era con él con quien estaba a punto de casarse.

Los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegando el día en que finalmente fue anunciada la fiesta de compromiso en la que sería anunciado oficialmente el bisabuelo William. Todos, estando reunidos en el salón de la enorme mansión, no paraban de intercambiar comentarios acerca de la apariencia del tan afamado miembro principal del clan Andrew. Llegando la hora esperada, todos dirigieron su vista hacia las escaleras por donde apareció un rubio no mayor a los veinticinco años de edad. Todos le miraron atónitos, especialmente Candy quien estuvo a punto de perder la consciencia al reconocerlo.

-¡Albert! – murmuró una vez que él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella

-Pero Candy, ¿lo conoces? – preguntó Anthony

-Es bueno conocerlos al fin a todos – dijo Albert con una sonrisa

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! – exclamó Archie - ¡No puedes tener más de treinta!

-No podía asumir el puesto anteriormente a causa de mi edad, Archie – explicó Albert – Pero ahora que he reunido al fin la edad necesaria, puedo presentarme ante todos ustedes

Mientras los familiares se presentaban y conocían, los invitados continuaban murmurando acerca de lo joven y apuesto que era el bisabuelo William. Las mujeres con hijas en edades casaderas no paraban de formular planes acerca de que alguna de sus hijas podría tener la fortuna de casarse con el rico heredero a la codiciada fortuna de los Andrew.

-Candy, ¿es posible que podamos hablar un momentos a solas? – preguntó discretamente Albert

Agradecida, Candy asintió en seguida, siguiéndolo hasta su estudio en donde pudieron respirar aliviados.

-¡Oh, Albert! – al fin sintió la confianza de abrazarlo efusivamente

-Candy, ¿qué ha sucedido? – preguntó consternado – Pensé que te decidirías por Terry

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Mi corazón lo eligió pero no puedo estar con él

-¿Por qué no? ¡Creí haberte hecho entender que el amor y agradecimiento son dos cosas completamente diferentes

-Lo entiendo pero no podría, Albert

Suspirando, el rubio sacó un sobre sellado y se lo entregó a ella.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó, tomando el sobre entre sus manos

-Es una carta para ti, ábrela y lo entenderás

Obediente, la rubia destapó el sobre, sacando el contenido de éste.

-¡Una carta! ¡No, no puede ser!

Con manos temblorosas, sujetó las hojas de papel.

_Amada Pecosa:_

_Cuando tengas entre tus manos esta carta, será porque al fin me di cuenta de lo estúpido que fui al dejarte ir de Londres. Mi orgullo heredado me cegó cruelmente, impidiéndome recapacitar a tiempo y perseguirte hasta el puerto para impedir que el destino te arrebatara de entre mis manos._

_En cuanto te supe perdida, ahogué mis penas en alcohol hasta perder la conciencia y sentir el valor suficiente para acabar al fin con mi vida. Pero el destino quiso que te persiguiera, Pecosa y Albert me recogió cual animal perdido y cuidó de mí, a sabiendas de saber que era yo rival de su sobrino en amor por ti. Tal vez fue gracias a su bondad que accedió a llevarme con él a América…_

-¡Terry está aquí! – exclamó Candy con lágrimas en los ojos, pegando la hoja a su palpitante pecho

… _así es Candy, estoy en América gracias a que tu misterioso tutor me hizo recapacitar y entender que sólo sería capaz de vivir estando a tu lado. Hace algunas semanas llegamos aquí y pude conseguir un trabajo en la profesión que amo: el teatro. No es mucho lo que puedo ofrecerte por ahora, salvo mi amor… espero y sepas perdonar a este cabeza dura que se equivocó al no perseguirte aquella mañana en que partiste, llevándote prácticamente mi vida contigo._

_Te amo, Candy, es la verdad y jamás me cansaré de repetirlo aún si decides casarte con Brower quien estoy seguro y debe amarte al igual que yo. La decisión es tuya Candy, ¿a quién escogerá tu corazón? Respetaré sea cual sea tu decisión pero sólo deseo y prometas una cosa: serás feliz con la decisión que tomes._

_Con el corazón en la mano, me despido ya sea por un breve tiempo o para siempre._

_Terry_

Las lágrimas no paraban de resbalar por el rostro de Candy al leer las palabras de Terry, ¡no la había olvidado como ella creía! Sonriendo, levantó la vista hacia Albert quien le sonrió satisfecho.

-Me casaré con Anthony – murmuró con la sonrisa temblorosa

La expresión desapareció en el rostro de Albert ante la decisión de su protegida.

-¡Candy! ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

Asintió Candy.

-Amo a Terry pero no puedo cancelar la boda de mañana – explicó destrozada

La melancolía cruzó por el rostro de Albert, nada había que él pudiese hacer por ellos.

* * *

><p>Terry hallábase en la cantina, ahogándose en alcohol mientras aferraba la respuesta de Candy que le había llevado un mensajero.<p>

_Mi amado Terry, _

_Lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por mi rostro al leer tu carta que me entregó Albert en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de ello, y debo admitir que mi corazón se aceleró al saberte en América y con un empelo en la profesión que amas._

_Antes de tomar cualquier decisión, se deseo mío el que sepas que ahora estoy más segura que nunca que sólo a ti es a quien podré amar sin importar el tiempo o la distancia. Mi corazón se entregó una sola vez y fuiste tú a quien se entregó._

_He tomado una decisión aunque sé que lastimará, incluyéndome: desposaré a Anthony mañana en la mañana._

_Promete que tratarás de olvidarme y buscarás tu felicidad, ¿prometido?_

_Candy_

Por más que leyese y releyese aquella carta, el castaño no entendía la razón que llevaba a Candy a tomar la obstinada decisión en casarse con Anthony. ¡No entendía! Se embarcó a América bajo el riesgo de ser devuelto a Londres; deambuló por toda la ciudad hasta encontrar un trabajo decente que le pudiese brindar un sustento para él y Candy, ¡fueron tantos los riesgos que decidió tomar por amor a ella y ahora lo despreciaba!

Apuró el whisky restante en su copa.

-Sírveme otra – pidió al hombre de la barra

-¿No te parece que has bebido bastante? – interrogó mientras pulía con un paño las copas

-He bebido bastante – respondió entre hipeos – Pero no lo suficiente

-Siempre es la misma historia con ustedes – comentó mientras servía otra ronda de whisky al castaño – Aman con intensidad y después terminan botados en alguna pocilga como ésta

-Da igual – masculló, hundiendo el rostro en la barra mientras aferraba la copa de whisky – Sin ella me tiene sin cuidado el lugar donde esté, veo su rostro… su sonrisa… sus rizos… todo me recuerda a ella

-No entiendo por qué cortarse la venas por una sola mujer – carraspeó sin apartar la vista de las copas pulcramente pulidas – Existen millones de mujeres en el mundo

El sarcasmo acudió a la sonrisa del castaño.

-¿Se ha enamorado alguna vez? – preguntó a sabiendas de la respuesta

-Afortunadamente no – respondió indiferente

-En tal caso no puede opinar – musitó con molestia – No puede entender lo que es amar con intensidad, ¡dar todo por ella!

-La idea me emociona en lo más mínimo – respondió, prestando atención al joven que ingresaba en el lugar – Llegas tarde, Joe

-Tardé más de lo esperado – explicó, quitándose el abrigo y dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacia el escenario

-Acabará al igual que este muchacho – murmuró, dándole la espalda al castaño quien apuraba a sorbos su whisky

Luego de que Joe dio una señal a los músicos que aguardaban, la música dio inicio. Un destello de nerviosismo se veía en el rostro del muchacho.

_Reconozco señor que soy culpable_

_Sé que fui pecador imperdonable_

_Hoy te pido señor, me vuelvas bueno_

_Porque tengo un amor limpio y sereno_

El castaño aferró más la copa con el licor dorado al escuchar la canción. Si Dios estaba insinuando algún mensaje, él estaba comprendiéndolo dolorosamente al reconocer que al haber nacido bastardo estaba condenado a ser un pecador eternamente, no importaba cuántas veces rogó en la Iglesia porque se le levantase el castigo, Dios jamás le retiraría aquella maldición que le había hecho acreedor de infinidades de señalamientos.

_Y si voy a seguir siendo igual que antes fui_

_No la dejes venir a llorar junto a mí_

_Quítame su amor porque soy un pecador…_

_¡Pero a ella!... Pero a ella no la dejes sufrir_

Tal vez, si lo pensaba un poco, Candy había hecho lo correcto en alejarse de él, después de todo, no deseaba que ella fuese igualmente criticada. Bastante tenía ella con ser huérfana como para sumarle los señalamientos de estar casada con un bastardo como él. Recordó las lágrimas derramadas por ella al verse forzada a tomar una decisión, ¿sufriría como lo estaba haciendo ahora de no haberle conocido? No, no permitiría que ella fuese dañada por el egoísmo del amor. Si al quitarle su amor, ella sería feliz, entonces eso bastaba para él.

_De lo malo de ayer hoy me arrepiento_

_Es por eso que hoy vengo hasta tu templo_

_Hazme bueno señor, te pertenezco_

_Soy tu hijo también y lo merezco_

¿Arrepentido? La pregunta se formuló en su mente, ¡por supuesto que lo estaba! Aferró la cadena que ella le había obsequiado cuando se hallaba en la más oscura soledad, ¿de qué se arrepentía realmente? Llegó a la conclusión de que se arrepentía por haber dejado que Candy se marchara sin siquiera haber hecho un último esfuerzo y ahora, ahora la perdería por culpa de su orgullo y no haber actuado a tiempo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

_Y si voy a seguir siendo igual que antes fui_

_No la dejes venir a llorar junto a mí_

_Quítame su amor porque soy un pecador…_

_¡Pero a ella!... Pero a ella no la dejes sufrir_

_No la dejes sufrir_

_No la dejes sufrir _

_¡No la dejes sufrir!_

Lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas del castaño, ¡Dios! Lo único que él pedía era que Candy fuese feliz pero su corazón se destrozaba al saber que no lo sería porque no amaba a Anthony.

-Bastante bien – reconoció el cantinero en cuanto se acercó el cantante a la barra

-Gracias, ¿podrías darme un trago? Mi garganta está algo seca

-Procura no terminar como éste otro – aconsejó, señalando con la vista a Terry

Fugazmente posó su vista en Terry, regresándola en seguida a la barra, no obstante, un detalle le hizo volver la vista a Terry: sus lágrimas. El joven no sabía si era lo correcto o no, después de todo, era a penas unos años mayor que él.

-Hey… ¿estás bien? – preguntó al castaño

Terry removió el rostro para ocultar sus lágrimas.

-No vale la pena que te molestes – explicó el hombre – Es víctima del mal de amor

-Parece bastante dolido – murmuró sin apartar la vista del castaño

-Esa carta es la respuesta – señaló el papel que ahora yacía en el suelo

Curioso, Joe tomó el papel y leyó aquellas palabras, sorprendiéndose al reconocer el nombre de la chica.

-Es la señorita Candy – murmuró incrédulo

-¿La conoces? -preguntó el cantinero

-¡Por supuesto! Fue muy amable al no delatarme en el barco que me trajo aquí a América – explicó – Se las arregló para traerme comida en la bodega y platicaba conmigo a menudo… ahora entiendo por qué se le veía tan triste

El comentario captó la atención de Terry.

-La señorita Candy es una buena persona – posó una mano en la espalda del castaño – Merece ser feliz

-La merece – concordó Terry con voz cortada por el llanto – Pero no la quiere

-¿Y permitirás que arruine su vida?

El castaño guardó silencio.

-De cualquier forma, es demasiado tarde – respondió, dando otro sorbo de whisky

Joe le arrebató la copa de whisky con molestia.

-No será tarde hasta mañana cuando ella de el sí ante Dios

-Dios… - la palabra le causó mal sabor de boca al castaño

-Si en verdad la amas – continuó Joe – No descansarás hasta que ella desista de su error

Un mar de interrogativas ahogaba a Terry, ¿pasar a la acción o a la resignación total?

* * *

><p>El día de la boda llegó, todos en la mansión Andrew corrían de un lado a otro, arreglando los últimos detalles y cuidando que todo fuese perfecto tal y como Anthony había pedido.<p>

Impaciente, Anthony se arreglaba desesperadamente, lidiando, para gracia de sus primos, con el traje que le parecía complicado ante sus nervios. Stear y Archie, previendo los nervios en su primo, se arreglaron con bastante anticipación para así poder auxiliarlo.

Candy, con ayuda de Dorothy y sus amigas que habían llegado hacía unos días, trataba de retrasar lo inevitable. La rubia se miraba al espejo, viendo la forma en que poco a poco se transformaba de estudiante a futura esposa de uno de los herederos más codiciados de América. Cuando al fin terminaron de vestirlas y peinarla, contemplóse en el espejo, sintiendo deseos incontenibles de llorar.

-Candy, el señor Albert está aquí – anunció Dorothy

-Hazlo pasar – respondió ella

Albert ingresó a la habitación, sintiendo dolor al ver a tan hermosa novia infeliz.

-¿Estás segura de lo que haces, Candy? – preguntó una última vez

-No insistas, Albert – rogó – Es lo mejor para todos

El rubio suspiró.

-No creo que sea así, pero es decisión tuya – concluyó, ofreciendo su brazo para conducirla al móvil que transportaría a ambos

En el trayecto a la Iglesia, Albert dejó a Candy sumirse en sus dolorosos pensamientos. Unos pocos minutos más y ella desposaría a Anthony.

-Hemos llegado – advirtió Albert al detenerse el móvil

La rubia levantó la vista hacia el frente del auto, sintiendo su rostro palidecer al observar al conductor del carro que estaba frente a ellos.

-Terry – murmuró horrorizada

Continuará…


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 **

Horrorizada y suponiendo que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, la rubia desvió bruscamente el rostro hacia la ventana.

-Dios mío… Dios mío… - pensaba nervosamente – ¡No puede ser él!

-¿Estás bien, Candy? – preguntó Albert al notar la palidez de ella

Sin atreverse a desviar la vista, asintió nerviosamente.

Albert salió del móvil y la puerta del lado de Candy fue abierta y una mano se alargó para auxiliarla a descender. Sintiendo que sus piernas le temblaban, la chica agradeció el ofrecimiento y descendió del móvil. Respirando hondamente y sintiendo que las fuerzas volvían a apoyarla, levantó el rostro para agradecer al chofer quien seguramente era George.

-Gracias, Geo… - quedóse pasmada al reconocer a Terry

-Un placer, pecosa – respondió en una sonrisa apagada

-Terry – pronunció con añoranza el nombre

Sin darle tiempo a decir más, el castaño la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-No lo hagas, Candy – susurró con voz cortada – Te lo imploro

Los verdes ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa, amenazando en seguida con romper en llanto. Debía ser fuerte y no llorar.

-Tengo que hacerlo – respondió dolida

Terry la soltó, encarándola suplicante.

-¿Por qué? – dudó en plantear la pregunta – Acaso… ¿has intimidado con él?

-¡Por supuesto que no! – respondió ofendida al borde de las lágrimas

-¿Entonces por qué, Candy? ¡¿Por qué?

-¡No lo sé! – respondió al fin con lágrimas – Sólo… así es como deben ser las cosas

-¡No puedes hacerte esto! – la aferró por los hombros, sacudiéndola ligeramente

-Sólo olvídate de mí, Terry – rogó, apartándose de él y caminando para rodear el automóvil y toparse con Albert quien había estado escuchando todo

-¿Temes ser feliz con Terry? – cuestionó a la par que ofrecía su brazo para encaminarla a la entrada de la Iglesia

-¿Planeaste esto? – preguntó aún con lágrimas en lo ojos

-No – respondió en un suspiro – Francamente me ha sorprendido el que se atreviese a venir el día de tu boda como tu chofer… Debe amarte demasiado como para atreverse a suplicarte aún a unos minutos de que te cases

La rubia guardó silencio, viendo de vez en cuando a los fotógrafos que no paraba de deslumbrarla con sus cámaras.

-Aún estás a tiempo, Candy – insistió el rubio – No pienses en las consecuencias y déjate llevar por lo que en verdad sientes

-Imposible – respondió entre lágrimas

-Sólo lo es si tu quieres que así sea

Un silencio titubeante se formuló entre los dos, escuchándose únicamente el murmullo de las personas.

-¿Qué hay de los fotógrafos? – preguntó insegura

-No pienses, sólo hazlo – aconsejó, dándole un beso en la mejilla – Sé egoísta y piensa en ti por una vez en la vida

Ambos s detuvieron a escasos pasos de la entrada al lugar sagrado, regresando Candy la vista a Terry quien la miraba a lo lejos con profundo pesar.

-Hazlo – le dio un ligero empujón a ella

Sin dudarlo un segundo más, la rubia corrió hacia el castaño.

-¡Terry! – se aferró a él entre sollozos

El castaño hundió su rostro en la melena ensortijada de la rubia, sintiéndose con vida nuevamente. La besó en la frente repetidas veces así como en los labios, sintiendo ambos el sabor salado de las lágrimas.

-¡No volveré a dejar que te separes de mí! – susurró, sosteniéndola del rostro

-¡No vuelvas a dejarme ir! – suplicó, uniendo sus labios a los de él - ¡Llévame contigo a donde sea!

Ambos percibieron las puertas de la Iglesia abrirse.

-¡Vamos! – la ayudó a ingresar al móvil, corriendo para alcanzar el otro lado y arrancar cuanto antes

El primero en salir fue Anthony que fue retenido en seguida por Albert.

-Déjalos ir – susurró el mayor

Con dolor, el menor se limitó a observar la forma en que ambos desaparecían bajo los resplandores de las cámaras que no perdían detalle alguno de lo sucedido.

-¡Qué vulgaridad! – exclamaban algunos de los invitados

Con impotencia y ojos vidriosos, Anthony regresó al interior de la Iglesia.

* * *

><p>Después de recorrer varios kilómetros sin escala alguna, Terry detuvo la marcha del carro, respirando aliviado y sosteniendo firmemente la mano de su amada. Ambos se miraron con dicha.<p>

-Candy, quiero casarme contigo – dijo firmemente el castaño – Pero no ahora que somos muy jóvenes y tengo poco qué ofrecerte

Ella sonrió con sincera dicha.

-Esperaremos lo necesario – acordó

-¿Estás dispuesta a esperar?

Asintió, estrechando con mayor fuerza la mano del castaño.

-Por siempre – fue la respuesta de la rubia

Sonriendo abiertamente Terry, abrió su puerta y en seguida saltó del móvil para ayudar a Candy a descender de este y alzarla entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó divertida

-Hay que hacerlo de la forma correcta – respondió con una sonrisa, depositando un beso en sus labios

De esta forma, ambos ingresaron al edificio.

* * *

><p>La noche había caído en la mansión Lakewood y los fotógrafos aún persistían en aguardar a las afueras de ésta, pretendiendo sacar algún comentario por parte del novio plantado ante el altar.<p>

Anthony hallábase en su habitación, luchando sólo y encerrado contra su propio dolor. Los golpes más duros de la vida no era cuando alguien más te engañaba, era cuando te engañabas a ti mismo con falsas ilusiones e ignorando a la cruda realidad. Sólo observaba hacia los rosales de las dulces Candy, esperando verla oculta entre ella en cualquier momento.

Los familiares estaban sumamente preocupados por él, especialmente la tía Elroy al ser Anthony su preferido.

-¡Esto es culpa tuya, Albert! – le recriminaba la mujer - ¡Sabías de esto!

-También usted era consciente de la situación – refutó el rubio sin apartar la mirada de los ventanales

-¡No tenía conocimiento de esto!

-¿No era fácil intuir en su repentino cambio? – inquirió el rubio, mirándola fijamente - ¿No le extrañaba que ella no la retara más?

-Bueno… supuse que al fin habían entrado algo de modales en esa chiquilla – respondió

Archie y Stear descendieron por las escaleras, abatidos.

-¿Han logrado hablar con él? – preguntó Elroy

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-No responde a nuestros llamados – respondió Stear

Albert inclinó la mirada.

-Intentaré hablar con él – dijo, subiendo las escaleras

Anthony encendía sin prisa alguna el candelabro en su mesilla contemplando sumisamente cada llama que danzaba bajo sus pupilas.

-¿Anthony? – reconoció la voz de Albert

El rubio no prestó atención alguna.

-Puedes quedarte encerrado, lamentándote por siempre o puedes abrir la puerta y escucharme

Atento el mayor, retrocedió un paso al escuchar el cerrojo de la puerta ceder y abrirse ligeramente la puerta. Ingresó y cerró la puerta tras de sí, posando sus ojos en la espalda de su sobrino que caminaba de vuelta a su tarea de encender candelabros.

-¿Cómo sigues? – preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

De un soplo, el menor apagó el cerillo con el que encendió la última vela.

-¿Cómo esperas que sigas? – preguntó molesto

-Estás molesto – suspiró

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! – explotó, recobrando en seguida la compostura, dándole la espalda – Siento deseos de morir pero…

-¿Pero? – le animó a seguir

Una sombría sonrisa se plasmó en el semblante del rubio.

-Fue todo culpa mía – continuó

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Grandchester me confesó lo que sentía por ella un día antes de partir – explicó – Escuché lo que dijo pero no quise entenderlo, quise dejar que las mentiras me siguiesen engañando

-Quieres decir que… ¿te lastimaste por cuenta propia?

-Sí – respondió pesadamente – Debo confesar que tengo deseos de asesinarlo

-Pero no atreves por amor a Candy, ¿cierto?

-Será feliz a su lado porque lo ama

-¿Serás capaz de asimilar la idea?

-No es agradable asimilarlo el día en que fuiste dejado – respondió sincero – Así que preferiría no pensar en ello por ahora

-¿Quieres intentar comer algo?

-No – respondió, enjugándose las lágrimas – Pero me agradaría un poco de té

Una melancólica sonrisa apareció en Albert quien salió de la habitación para ir en busca de la bebida.

-¿Has podido hablar con él? – preguntó inmediatamente Elroy

El rubio asintió.

-Ha pedido té – respondió Albert

-Lo llevaré yo misma – sentenció la mujer

-Tía – llamó el rubio – Anthony necesita apoyo, no palabras hirientes acerca de la mujer que ama

La mujer le miró retadoramente. Ingresando a la cocina en busca del té.

* * *

><p>-Aquí es – Terry la depositó en el suelo ante la puerta de madera – No será un palacio pero…<p>

Candy lo besó fugazmente en los labios.

-Será nuestro hogar – terminó la frase por él

-Sí – acarició la mejilla de la rubia – Nuestro hogar

La simple idea de que ambos conformarían un hogar inundó en una agradable calidez al corazón de Terry.

Sin alargar más la espera, Terry abrió la puerta y permitió el paso a su dama especial quien ingresó de buen modo al lugar.

-Es pequeño – aceptó Terry, observando su departamento

-Ha sido un logro tuyo el hacerte de este departamento, Terry – dijo ella, sosteniendo la mano del castaño – Es un orgullo para mí vivir en este departamento

-Te amo tanto mi pecosa – depositó un beso en la frente de la chica

-Y yo a ti, mi caballero inglés – respondió dulcemente

-Me agrada eso de caballero inglés – murmuró sonriente

-Podría decir que me agrada pecosa – respondió ella

-Es porque lo eres – respondió frotando la naricilla de ella

Terry posó su vista en el reloj que marcaba las seis menos un cuarto.

-Oh, no – murmuró

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó alarmada

-Perdona querida pecosa pero debo ir al teatro – respondió angustiado

Ella sonrió aliviada.

-En tal caso no te entretendré más – respondió, acomodando el cuello de la camisa del castaño – No me agradaría saber que te han reñido por mi culpa

-Volveré cerca de media noche – explicó – Pediré un horario más conveniente ahora que vives conmigo

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, Terry

-Gracias Candy – murmuró, besándola apasionadamente en los labios – Por favor siéntete cómoda

-Lo estaré, ahora vete antes de que se te haga más tarde

Asintiendo, el castaño salió del departamento, suspirando con emoción al tener a Candy con él.

Candy, estando frente al espejo, recordó que aún traía puesto el ostentoso vestido de novia. Sacando al azahar un vestido que Terry le compró camino al departamento, la rubia se despojó inmediatamente del vestido para sustituirlo por uno más sencillo.

-¡Mucho mejor! – se dijo a sí misma, mirando a las afueras del edificio – Parece un lugar agradable… será divertido conocerlo

Apagando las luces del departamento, la rubia salió, obedeciendo a su instinto explorador.

Por suerte para ella, la noche no era tan fresca como esperaba. Su caminata la llevó hasta el hospital de Mary Jane en donde se detuvo momentáneamente a observarlo.

-Candy, ¿eres tú? – le habló un voz a espaldas suyas

La aludida se giró en seguida, observando con desagrado a la persona que se presentaba ante ella.

-Neil – el tan sólo pronunciar el nombre le causó repulsión

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Fufufu creo que me van a odiar mucho por alargar la historia jaja XD lamento decirles que apenas empiezo a entra en calor con esta historia jejeje ni se imagina lo que les espera a todos o_o<p>

Bueno pues espero no aburrirlas a medio trayecto de esta historia que francamente me está costando un poco de trabajo ya que apenas me he puesto al corriente de ver el anime y empiezo a fijarme en los detalles de la historia original jejeje u_u

Agradezco a todas su paciencia y reviews que me animan mucho, gracias todos y todas!

Un saludo y abrazo!


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó inmediatamente a la defensiva

-No te alteres – le miró de pies a cabeza - ¡Vaya! Ve que no tardaste en quitarte el vestido de novia

Candy amenazó inmediatamente con los puños.

-Será mejor que te vayas – amenazó seriamente

-Baja esos puños, Candy – levantó las manos en son de paz – Sólo quiero ofrecerte mi ayuda

-No hay nada que desee de ti, ¡eres repugnante!

-Admito que no siempre fui agradable contigo – hundió sus manos en los bolsillos – Pero todos tenemos derecho a una oportunidad, ¿no lo crees?

-Dudo de tus palabras Niel Legan – dijo, bajando los puños

-No debes de ser tan orgullosa, niña – repuso inmediatamente

-Soy como quiera ser

-Da igual pero tan sólo escúchame unos minutos, si después de esto no quieres volver a verme lo entenderé, ¿de acuerdo?

Recelosa, le miró dubitativa.

-Bien, escucha – interpretó el silencio de ella – Mañana a primera hora seguramente saldrás en primera plana, tú y Grandchester

La realidad causó un repentino pánico en la chica.

-Sabes que a la gente no le agrada relacionarse con personas que escandalizan o avergüenzan a la sociedad

-¿Estás insinuando algo? – preguntó molesta

-No es eso, sólo sé que entiendo cómo es esta clase de gente – señaló a cada persona que pasaba en las aceras - ¿Crees que les será fácil tener un empleo ante el escándalo que causarán en cuanto la gente los reconozca en las fotografías de los periódicos?

Candy pensó en Terry y su trabajo en el teatro, ¿y si Niel tenía razón y las puertas se le cerraban por completo? No soportaría verlo renunciar a sus sueños.

-¿Qué es lo que propones? – preguntó insegura de sus intenciones

-No estoy proponiéndote nada, Candy – explicó encogiéndose de hombros – Simplemente estoy sugiriéndote que se vayan lejos por una temporada, ¡qué sé yo! La sociedad pronto los olvidará con alguna otra noticia y podrán regresar a sus vidas normales

Las palabras aún causaban desconfianza a la rubia.

-¿Por qué tan repentinamente te preocupas por ayudarnos? – inquirió

-No me… - se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo – No me eres tan indiferente, Candy

-¿Indiferente? – preguntó sin comprender

-Como sea – dióse media vuelta para retomar su camino - ¡Suerte con lo que decidan!

Mientras Niel le daba la espalda, Candy no podía notar la perversa sonrisa en Niel.

-_Así es Candy_ – pensaba él – _Terminarás por tragarte el cuento de que quiero ser su amigo y ese idiota de Grandchester pagará caro la humillación que me hizo pasar en Londres… No tienen idea de lo que Niel Legan puede ser capaz_

-¡Vaya tipo extraño! – se dijo Candy, optando por regresar al departamento

Estando una vez en éste, la rubia decidió escribirle una carta Albert, después de todo, dudaba de que él supiese algo de los planes surgidos entre ella y el castaño. Meditabunda, posó la pluma sobre sus labios, tratando de ordenar sus ideas ya la vez pensando en las palabras de Niel.

-¿Y si en verdad es así? – se preguntó con el temor asomando a sus ojos

Levantó la pista, posándola en el libro rojo que le había obsequiado a Terry en su cumpleaños. Se puso en pie, tomándolo entre sus manos para hojearlo y saber que él había estado usándolo con bastante frecuencia. Era como un diario personal.

_¡Lo he conseguido…!_

_Tres metas fueron las que me fijé, cumpliendo hasta ahora dos de ellas: viajar a América en busca de mi amada Pecosa y poder trabajar en un teatro. Ahora sólo falta la cumplir la meta más importante y de la cual depende mi vida entera: impedir a como dé lugar que Candy se case con Brower._

_Albert, un amigo que he conocido en Londres, me abrió los ojos y me hizo entender cuán importante era ella en mi vida, ¡claro! ¿Qué esperaba él concluir después de verme ahogado en licor y con la cara hundida en el fango de la calle? Me ofreció la maravillosa oportunidad de reunirme con ella otra vez, ¿y qué fue lo que hice? Desistí de la idea y fui a ahogarme en más alcohol pero algo me iluminó repentinamente… como si mi cerebro hubiese captado la idea finalmente, ¡estaba dejando ir la oportunidad de mi vida! _

_Diciendo adiós Duque y adiós San Pablo, me embarque junto con Albert hacia América en donde en un principio me ofreció ayuda para poder ofrecerle un futuro a Candy, si es que ella me aceptaba claro está. Preferí rechazar su ayuda porque sabía que era hora de echar a volar por mi propia cuenta… Fue así como me di a la tarea de buscar en todos los teatros algún vacante para mí. Las primeras veces me decepcioné, ¿cómo conseguir un futuro si no se me daba la oportunidad? Cuando creía que no valía la pena buscar más, un hombre en la cafetería me explicó que había un teatro no muy lejos en donde buscaban un protagonista, ¡Mi suerte empezaba a cambiar! No es necesario decir que salí inmediatamente en su búsqueda. El hombre era estricto, cierto, pero dijo que notaba un entusiasmo especial que no había visto en años…_

Candy cerró el libro, sintiendo remordimiento, ¡nunca se perdonaría si Terry perdía un empleo que le había costado tanto conseguir! Sacudiendo enfáticamente la cabeza, regresó a la mesa en donde inició su carta para enviar a Albert.

_Querido Albert:_

_Terry me ha llevado a donde su departamento, ¡soy realmente feliz de poder compartir sus logros que sé y apenas comienzan! Pero una sombra de duda ha cruzado por mi cabeza, ¿qué sucederá mañana en la mañana cuando toda América se entere de lo que he hecho? No me preocupa en lo que a mí respecta pero, ¿Terry? ¿Qué será de él cuando sepan que es él con quien me fui? ¿Lo dejarán conservar su empleo que tanto le ha costado conseguir? _

_Fue tal vez fácil tomar la decisión de irme con él pero nunca pensé en las consecuencias a futuro. Ahora empiezo a sentirme asustada…_

-¿Pero qué es lo que estoy diciendo? – arrugó la hoja de papel, botándola al cesto de basura – No es Albert quien debe solucionar mis problemas, ¡debo madurar como Terry y enfrentarme a la realidad!

Posó su vista en e reloj de pared, sorprendiéndose de que fuesen poco más de las once de la noche. Pensado en que Terry tal vez no tardaría más, se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos mientras abrazaba, en sustituto de Terry, a la mullida almohada.

* * *

><p>Terry ingresó al departamento minutos después de la media noche, encontrándose con las luces apagadas. Silenciosamente caminó hasta la cama hallada al fondo con Candy en ella. Aflojándose el nudo de la corbata sonrió al verla pacíficamente dormida. Sin poder resistirse, se recostó a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura mientras depositaba un eso en su cabellera. Candy giró para estar ambos encarados, aunque ella se acurrucó más contra el pecho de éste.<p>

-¿Duermes? – preguntó dulcemente el castaño

-Lo hacía – respondió en un murmullo, abriendo sus ojos

-Perdona, no debí despertarte – se disculpó, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada

-Terry

-¿Dime?

-¿Has pensado…?

-¿En qué, pecosa?

-En lo que sucederá mañana, ya sabes… El alboroto que se causará con todo esto

-No debes preocuparte, Candy – respondió con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio - Puede que sea difícil pero estaremos bien, tenlo por seguro

El silencio de la chica lo obligó a abrir los ojos y tomarla del mentón para que lo mirase a los ojos.

-Candy – habló con firmeza – Hablo en serio cuando digo que no debes preocuparte por lo que pueda suceder

-No quiero que sufras las consecuencias, Terry… ¡No quiero que pierdas tu trabajo!

Una risa sarcástica escapó de los labios del castaño.

-¿Quién habló de perder un trabajo? – preguntó

-¡Tengo miedo de que sea así!

Sonriendo, Terry acarició con su pulgar la barbilla de Candy.

-Te preocupas demasiado – susurró – Siempre habrá otra clase de trabajos que pueda hacer

-No quiero que renuncies a tu sueño

-No lo haré – besó su frente – Tú eres lo que más importa en mi vida, Pecosa… Por ti renunciaría a todos los teatros del mundo

-¡Terry!

-Eres mi fuerza, ¿lo entiendes Candy? Millones de escenarios son construidos a diario y millones demolidos, pero el amor es sólo una vez en la vida, ¿crees que renunciaría a ti por unas cuantas luces?

-Te amo, Terry – susurró feliz de saber lo mucho que ella significaba para el castaño

-Y yo a ti, nunca lo dudes

Candy se acomodó nuevamente sobre el torso de Terry, cerrando los ojos mientras éste peinaba sus rebeldes cabellos con sus dedos. Una sombra de temor asomó por el semblante del castaño, no porque lo que dijo fuese falso, sino porque no estaba del todo seguro si sería capaz de protegerla de la sociedad que era capaz de destruir con las misma intensidad que hacía un huracán, destruyendo todo a su paso.

-Siempre te protegeré, Candy – musitó aunque estaba seguro de que ella dormía profundamente

Vencido al fin por el sueño, el castaño se sumió en éste, rogando porque no llegase el mañana con las consecuencias que implicaba.

* * *

><p>Una bruma, augurando malos tiempos, cayó en la ciudad a la mañana siguiente.<p>

Los pasajeros provenientes de Londres descendían del enorme barco al llegar finalmente a América, entre ellos, el duque de Grandchester quien en seguida escuchó a un niño anunciando el periódico con la noticia del año.

-¡Extra, extra! – gritaba - ¡Boda en la familia Andrew un desastre! ¡Extra, extra!

Sacando una moneda, el duque compró un número, topándose con la foto y el encabezado mismo del día.

_¡Escándalo total!La señorita Candice White Andrew y el joven heredero Terrence Grandchester amantes!_

Llevóse una mano a la frente al reconocer a su hijo abrazando a la novia prófuga… frente a la iglesia… frente a todas esas cámaras… ¡Frente al novio!

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho Terrence? – preguntó a la nada - ¿En qué problemas te has metido?

Guardó el periódico en el interior de su gabardina, rogando por dar con su hijo antes que la prensa lo hiciera. Detuvo un carruaje vacío al cual abordó.

-¿A dónde desea ir, señor? – preguntó el chofer

-A la mansión de los Andrew, en Lakewood – ordenó

* * *

><p>Albert, mirando la densa niebla a través de los ventanales con los brazos cruzados detrás suyo. La nota publicada en el periódico no era favorable a nadie. Candy quedaba como una mujer cualquiera y vulgar. Terry como un duque oportunista en busca de la fortuna de Candy. Anthony como el niño rico al que todos pueden burlar fácilmente.<p>

A su sobrino sería fácil proteger porque estaba personalmente al cuidado de éste pero, por desgracia, no podía hacer lo mismo con Candy y Terry al no tener noticias de ellos. Estaba seguro de que ambos eran personas fuertes, capaces de afrontar juntos lo que el destino les deparase pero conocía a la perfección lo que unas simples palabras alteradas causaban en las personas… Eran como leves pinchazos venenosos, al principio, no sientes el dolor d éstos pero, conforme el tiempo y efecto avanzan, empiezas a sentir lo estragos hasta que es demasiado tarde.

-Dios… - rogaba en su mente – Protégelos de todos los problemas a los que puedan enfrentarse

Parecía imaginación suya pero la bruma era cada vez más densa.

* * *

><p>Los amantes despertaron, abrazados el uno al otro, felices de poder despertar de esa forma sin arrepentimiento alguno.<p>

-Mira – señaló Candy la ventana

-Hay bastante neblina – comentó Terry, incorporándose para asomarse por la ventana – A penas y puede verse algo

La rubia se incorporó del igual forma, reuniéndose con él y viendo con angustia la bruma.

-¿Será un presagio, Terry?

-No te sugestiones, pecosa – explicó, abrazándola – Es muy normal en esta época del año

Ante la insistencia de la rubia en estar preocupada, Terry le robó un beso en los labios, sacándola por completo de sus temores.

-Anda, arréglate y saldremos de compras, ¿quieres?

La chica asintió, encaminándose a la ducha.

El castaño también sentíase preocupado pero no deseaba contagiar sus miedos a Candy. Buscó un poco de agua y la bebió sin poder apartar la vista de la ventana por la que era imposible divisar e edificio de en frente. Su vista se declinó hacia donde estaba el puesto de periódicos que era ahora imposible divisar, ¿habría salido ya la noticia? Sin poder resistirlo, salió del departamento y bajó las escaleras hasta alcanzar el puesto y comprar un ejemplar.

Candy salió de la ducha, frotándose el cabello con una toalla. En seguida dejó esa tarea al ver el periódico sobre la mesa y a Terry detrás de ésta, aguardando por ella para compartir juntos aquel momento decisivo.

-Es es diario de esta mañana – explicó Terry, tomando las hojas entres su manos e invitando a Candy a sentarse en la silla

Sintiendo que las piernas se la hacían de gelatina, la rubia tomó asiento en seguida.

-Pase lo que pase – dijo Terry – Estaremos juntos hasta las últimas consecuencias

-Es un hecho – respondió ella

Sin dar más rodeos, el castaño posó la noticia frente a Candy, leyendo cada línea.

-Escándalo total, la señorita Candice White Andrew y el joven heredero Terrence Grandchester amantes – hizo una pausa para tomar aire – El día anterior, cerca de las once en punto de la mañana, la señorita Candice White Andrew llegó en el elegante carruaje en compañía de su tutor legal el misterioso William Albert Andrew, ¿la habría adoptado de saber la desgracia que sería para el apellido de enorme prestigio?

Terry desvió su mirada a la de Candy.

-¿Deseas que continúe? – preguntó serio

La rubia asintió pese a que deseaba salir corriendo.

-La boda sentíase cerca pero no tanto como estaban los amantes. Terrence Grandchester fue nada más y nada menos que el encargado de llevar a ambos a la Iglesia aunque sospechamos que todo fue una coartada planeada por los amantes a espaldas del engañado prometido Anthony Brower quien fue cruelmente plantado.

"Aunque hay muchas interrogantes, todos nos preguntamos ¿acaso Terrence Grandchester buscará una fortuna propia al casarse con la protegida del joven William? Porque nada scapa a los ojos de la sociedad, somos todos conocedores de la mala relación existente entre el Duque de Grandchester y su hijo.

¡Que empiece la búsqueda! ¿Quién encontrará primero a quien? ¿Será el duque? ¿Será el señor William Andrew? ¿El despechado prometido Brower? ¿O seremos nosotros los ganadores del gran premio?

Oficialmente, ha iniciado la temporada de escándalos… ¡Que gane el mejor!"

Acabando de leer la noticia, el castaño dejó el periódico sobre la mesa, formulándose un tenso silencio.

-Va a ser difícil pero tenemos que ser muy fuertes y valientes – dijo Terry – Sólo así podremos estar juntos

La chica asintió con preocupación.

-Tenemos que hablar con Albert – sugirió ella

-Ahora no es posible hablar con él – respondió Terry – Si nos acercamos a Lakewood sería peligroso, a menos hasta que todo se aclare de alguna forma

-¡Oh, Terry! – se puso en pie, frotándose los brazos - ¿Tendrá aclaración este asunto?

El castaño la estrechó entre sus brazos, besando suavemente su mejilla.

-Te fe, Candy – susurró

-La tengo, Terry – aferró los brazos que la rodeaban – La tengo

-Aguarda a que me aliste, ¿sí? Después podremos salir por las compras

-No tengo prisa – respondió sonriente

Dando un último beso a su mejilla, el castaño se encaminó a la ducha.

* * *

><p>-¿A mí? – preguntó extrañado Albert<p>

Dorothy asintió.

-Dice que es un asunto urgente y debe hablar inmediatamente con usted en privado

Enarcando las cejas, el rubio asintió.

-Está bien, hazlo pasar – indicó

Haciendo una leve inclinación, Dorothy salió para regresar unos segundos después en compañía del duque de Grandchester.

-Puede usted pasar – indicó, cediéndole el paso de entrada a la oficina de Albert

-Muy amable, señorita – respondió el duque, ingresando en la oficina y cerrando lentamente la puerta

-Bienvenido… - se puso en pie, alargando una mano hacia el hombre

-Richard Grandchester – se presentó el hombre, estrechando la mano del rubio

-¿Es el padre de Terry? – preguntó Albert asombrado, haciendo un ademán para que el hombre tomara asiento

-En efecto señor William – respondió el otro, sentándose y cruzando las manos – Me supongo que sabrá usted el propósito de mi visita

Al recordar Albert las marcas que vio en el torso de Terry, una furia lo invadió.

-Imagino que busca a Terry, ¿no es verdad?

-Es correcta su suposición – afirmó el hombre

-¿Con qué propósito busca a Terry, duque? – inquirió con ligera molestia

El hombre enarcó una ceja al percibir el tono del rubio.

-Será mejor que mida su tono conmigo, señor William – amenazó el hombre

-No puede amenazarme como con su hijo, duque – advirtió Albert – Usted no tiene poder en esta mansión

-¡¿Qué es lo que está diciendo? – explotó el hombre, azotando las manos contra el escritorio

-¡Lo ha escuchado bien! – hizo el mismo ademán - No fue justo para Terry el que usted lo tratara de esa forma y ahora que él está tomando las riendas de su propia vida no permitiré que se entrometa

Las palabras del rubio iluminaron al duque repentinamente.

-Usted fue quien trajo a mi hijo a América, ¿no es así? – preguntó atónito

La compostura fue retomada por Albert.

-Así es duque – respondió sin titubeos

-¿Con qué derecho se atrevió a sacar a mi hijo del Colegio para traerlo a este país? – recriminó montado en cólera

-Nunca lo saqué del Colegio – explicó Albert – Lo encontré fuera de una cantina, ebrio y dolido… deseando la muerte con el rostro metido en el fango de la calle, ¿sabía de esto, duque?

El hombre enmudeció con horror.

-Por supuesto que no – respondió Albert a su pregunta - ¿Sabía que él estaba enamorado de Candy, hija mía por adopción?

El duque recordó la mirada anhelante de su hijo en la capilla del Colegio.

-Yo… suponía que lo estaba pero…

-¿No tuvo el valor de preguntárselo a su hijo? – preguntó sarcástico – ¿O era consciente de que Terry nunca le hablaría de ello? Después de todo, ¿quién lo culpa tras haber sufrido en su supuesto hogar?

Las palabras del rubio estaban martirizando al duque.

-¿Sabía también que su hijo perdió la fe hacía años? – inquirió por vez última – Y tan sólo tiene dieciséis años de edad, ¿tiene derecho a recriminarme de algo? Creo que la respuesta es obvia, duque

El hombre se dejó caer abatidamente en la silla, siendo consciente por segunda vez del desastre de padre que era para su hijo Terrence.

-No – respondió abatido – No sabía todo eso…

Albert guardó silencio ante el abatimiento de su hijo.

-Dígame William, ¿es culpa mía el que su hija y mi hijo estén metidos en este embrollo?

-Por desgracia temo que sí – respondió Albert con mayor calma

-Explíquese mejor

-Si no hubiese consentido que su hijo fuese azotado por aquel hombre, mi tía que es tutora de mis sobrinos no hubiese decidido sacarlos del colegio

-Aún no entiendo del todo

-El acuerdo para la boda entre Candy y Anthony fue que se efectuaría en cuanto ambos saliesen del colegio pero esos planes cambiaron por el maltrato hacia con su hijo, duque

El hombre sentíase miserable al saberse causa de tantas desgracias hacia con su hijo.

-Si la boda no se hubiese adelantado, Candy y Terry habrían encontrado una mejor solución a todo esto y no hubiese habido necesidad de que su hijo se la robara

Si bien no toda la culpa había sido del duque, Albert decía aquello sólo para crear algo de consciencia en él como padre. Era tiempo de que empezara a velar por el bienestar de Terry así como él rogaba a Dios por el de Candy.

-No quiero causar más estragos en la vida de Terrence – habló el hombre – Sólo quiero hacerle entender que puede contar conmigo en estos momentos, puedo ofrecerles mi protección y ayuda

-Aunque así fuera, ignoro en dónde estén ahora – explicó – Sólo sé que Terry consiguió hacerse de un departamento y de un empleo en algún teatro

-¿Teatro? – preguntó incrédulo - ¿Mi hijo en un teatro?

-Es una pasión suya, duque, no puede cortarle las alas de esos sueños maravillosos… Le falló una vez, no vuelva a fallarle ahora que más lo necesita

Resignado y melancólico, el duque asintió.

-No pienso fallarle esta vez – dijo poniéndose en pie y encaminándose hacia la salida de la oficina – Sólo prometa algo, William

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si llega a saber de ellos y hay algo que pueda hacer por ellos, por favor no dude en buscarme – habiéndolo dicho, salió de la oficina

-Ruego a Dios que estén bien y el duque diga la verdad – deseó el rubio

* * *

><p>Candy y Terry caminaban juntos del brazo a través de la espesa neblina, luchando por enfatizar la mirada y no chocar contra los transeúntes que luchaban por lo mismo. De vez en cuando alguna persona volteaba a verlo pero en seguida retiraban la mirada, continuando con su camino. Conforme el tiempo pasaba y ambos hacían las compras necesarias, la gente empezaba a murmurar a sus al rededores, señalándolos de vez en cuando, especialmente a Candy quien parecía intimidarse ante ello. En un gesto protector, Terry la rodeó por los hombros, saliendo del lugar donde hacían sus compras.<p>

-No te preocupes, Candy – dijo a su oído – Todo estará bien

La chica dirigió una última mirada a las personas que continuaban murmurando desde las puertas, perdiéndose en la densa niebla conforme avanzaban.

Regresaron al fin al departamento, preparando entre los dos una agradable comida y pasando así un tiempo alegre que los hizo olvidarse por momentos de sus problemas, no obstante, la hora en que Terry debía partir al teatro llegó y fue cuando los problemas empezaron para ellos. Por una parte, el castaño no sentíase a gusto al tener que dejar sola a Candy por tanto tiempo; y por otra, la rubia temía porque Terry saldría de noche con tanta niebla y problemas, y no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría la gente del teatro si es que reconocían a Terry.

-Promete que tendrás cuidado, Terry – lo sujetó de las manos

-Lo tendré, pecosa - la besó en los labios – No abras la puerta a nadie y será mejor que no salgas esta noche con tanta niebla

Ella asintió, entregándole su gabardina a Terry y despidiéndolo en la puerta.

-Mucho cuidado, Terry – murmuró cuando lo perdió de vista en las escaleras

Continuará…


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Terry consiguió llegar al teatro donde trabajaba luego de algunos minutos. Ingresó, como de costumbre, por la puerta trasera del auditorio, dejándose guiar por la luz del fondo que llevaba al escenario en donde todos los actores, incluyendo al director, estaban en un semi círculo rumoreando acerca de la notica que se leía en primera plana. Haciéndose de fuerzas y aire, el castaño avanzó hasta que la luz lo alcanzó y todos sus compañeros lo vieron.

-¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó fríamente al sentir las miradas como cuchillos

El director avanzó unos pasos con evidente malestar, poniendo la noticia frente al rostro de Terry.

-Esto es lo que sucede, Terry – explicó

Colérico, el castaño arrebató el periódico de las manos del director, botándolo a un lado.

-Mi vida personal no es asunto suyo – respondió Terry

-Tal vez no pero esto es grave, ¿a caso no imaginas cómo afectará a esta compañía cuando la gente sepa que tenemos al protagonista de este escándalo como actor principal?

El corazón de Terry dio un vuelco al saber lo que significaba aquella pregunta.

-¡Que soy alguien que sabe lo que quiere! – respondió el castaño

-Por desgracia, es la gente la que nos da lo necesario para vivir, ¿entiendes? Si no eres como la gente espera, entonces no vendrá más

-Si trabajar aquí significa convertirme en uno más de esos mentecatos estirados, entonces tal vez no quiera seguir trabajando aquí

El hombre se ofendió ante el comentario del castaño.

-Las puertas están abiertas – finalizó, dándole la espalda

Sin decir más, el castaño dióse media vuelta y salió del lugar con el alma doliéndolo como nunca. Los presentimientos de Candy no habían sido equívocos después de todo.

-¡Terry, espera! – la alcanzó una morena

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó repentinamente cansado

La chica buscó nerviosa en su bolsillo, estirando una tarjeta hacia él.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó, tomando la tarjeta entre sus manos

-Es la dirección de donde trabaja Robert Hathaway – explicó la chica – En Broadway

-¿Robert Hathaway?

-Es un famoso director de Broadway – explicó – Hace un par de años audicioné para él pero es una persona muy estricta en lo que respecta a la selección de sus personajes

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo oportunidad con él?

La morena posó una mano sobre el hombro de Terry.

-Tienes un gran talento que no merece desperdiciarse en este teatro, Terry. Además pienso que fue muy valiente el que impidieras esa boda, podía apostar a que era esa la causa de tu constante depresión en los ensayos

-Agradezco tu ayuda, Anne pero temo que no me aceptará al leer los periódicos

-Él es una buena persona y estoy segura de que será duro al principio contigo pero no tardará en descubrir la mina de talento en ti

-¿Dónde demonios está Anne? – se escuchó una voz malhumorada en el interior del teatro

-Será mejor que regrese, ¡suerte, Terry! – se despidió, ingresando al lugar

El castaño posó su mirada azulada en la tarjeta.

-Broadway – murmuró

* * *

><p>-¿Quién es? – preguntó Candy al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta<p>

-Soy yo, Candy – respondió Niel

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó aún desconfiada de sus intenciones

-Por favor, Candy – rogó – No he venido a hacer nada malo, sólo hablar

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar – respondió sin abrir

Niel empezaba a exasperarse ante la terquedad de Candy pero lo cierto era que le gustaba cada día más y no descansaría hasta hacerla suya.

-Es acerca del duque de Grandchester – dijo a sabiendas de que atraería la atención de la rubia

En efecto, Candy sintió interés al mencionarse al padre de Terry. Sintiendo que no tenía más opción, abrió la puerta y le permitió el paso.

-Gracias – agradeció una vez dentro

-Toma asiento – ofreció ella

Niel sentóse en la mesa y Candy se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Quieres café? – preguntó al tiempo que vertía café en una taza

-Si no es molestia – aceptó

Candy extendió una taza hacia él y se sentó con la suya en la mano.

-Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar? – preguntó ella

Niel dio un sorbo a su taza, depositándola en seguida sobre la mesa.

-Me enteré de que el duque de Grandchester llegó a América esta mañana

-¿Esta mañana dices?

Candy recordó la niebla y los malos presentimientos que no dejaba de atosigarla, ¿vendría el duque por Terry?

-Lo peor no ha sido eso, Candy – prosiguió Niel, tomando nuevamente su taza sólo para observarla – Fue a la mansión Andrew a hablar con Albert

-¡Dios mío! ¿Y de qué han hablado? – preguntó nerviosa

Encogióse de hombros Niel.

-Lo ignoro por completo, Albert no quiso hablar del tema cuando le preguntó la tía abuela – respondió – Pero parecía un tanto nervioso

La rubia se preguntaba si acaso el duque había amenazado a Albert con revelar el paradero de Terry o, peor aún, ¿se habría enterado de que fue Albert quien ayudó a Terry a venir a América y hacer todo ese escándalo?

-Como podrás ver – habló Niel – Sólo quiero ayudar

La chica reflexionó, ¿confiar o no confiar? Decidió correr el riego t pedir su apoyo.

-Niel, necesito que me hagas un favor – inconscientemente posó una mano en la de él – Necesito que hables con Albert y le expliques que estamos bien

-Supongo que Albert no querrá hablar conmigo – dijo convencido

-Por favor, Niel – rogó – Busca la forma de que te escuche y confíe en ti

Una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en la mente de Niel, empezaba a funcionar su plan.

-Así lo haré, Candy

En ese instante, Terry abría la puerta del departamento, observando cómo Candy retiraba su mano de la de Niel. Los celos fue el primer impulso que tuvo pero en seguida pensó que primeramente debía de escuchar la versión de ellos y luego actuar.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? – preguntó, cerrando la puerta de un portazo

-Terry, espera, Niel sólo quiere ayudar – intervino Candy

-Eso no me pareció cuando te atacó en Londres – masculló Terry

-Ha venido a informarnos que tu padre está en América

La noticia conmocionó a Terry.

-Mi… ¡Eres un maldito! – lo hizo levantarse, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa - ¿Le has dicho en dónde estamos?

-¡No se lo he dicho! – respondió Niel

-¡Terry, basta! – lo obligó a soltarlo – Niel me ha dicho que tu padre fue a hablar con Albert y algo parecía preocuparle cuando terminaron de hablar

Inmediatamente Terry le soltó, dándole la espalda.

-No puede ser bueno – comentó el castaño, recordando un detalle de mayor importancia y girando hacia Niel nuevamente – A todo esto, ¿cómo sabes en dónde vivíamos?

El aludido desvió la mirada con incomodidad.

-Bueno… - se rascó la mejilla – Candy no iba querer confiar en mí y la seguí anoche de regreso a su departamento

Terry le reprochó con la mirada a Candy, posando sus manos en los costados.

-Sé que no soy de su agrado pero créanme cuando les digo que quiero ayudar

-Por supuesto – respondió con sarcasmo Terry – Pero una cosa he de advertirte, Niel Legan, si me entero que has traído a mi padre a este lugar, personalmente te asesinaré, ¿comprendes?

Acomodándose la camisa con un bufido, se encaminó hacia la salida.

-¡Vaya forma de dar las gracias!

-Terry – le habló Candy en cuanto salió Niel – Llegaste temprano, ¿qué ha sucedido?

El mal humor aumentó en Terry al recordarlo.

-Renuncié – respondió

-¿Renunciaste? – preguntó impactada

-Pero creí que…

-Era un patán que me restregó la noticia en cuanto llegué – explicó mientras se desembarazaba de su abrigo – Francamente no lo toleraba pero es igual, ganaba dinero de alguna forma con él

-¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó consternada – Tal vez pueda encontrar un trabajo y…

-No – negó rotundamente, enseñándole la tarjeta de Robert Hathaway

-¿Robert Hathaway? – leyó - ¿Quién es él?

-Según me han dicho es uno de los mejores directores de teatro en Broadway – dijo

-¡Pero Broadway está muy lejos! – protestó ella

-¿No crees que será mejor así? – preguntó con una sonrisa – Piénsalo, Candy… Estaríamos lejos de esta noticia por un tiempo y nos libraríamos de ese Niel Legan, ¿qué dices?

La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me has apoyado tanto que es justo que ahora te apoye – respondió - ¡Vayamos a Broadway!

El castaño la estrechó, dando vueltas con ella.

-¡Allá vamos Broadway! – exclamó Terry entre risas

* * *

><p>La tasa de té, antes humeante, seguía intacta sobre el escritorio así como los papeles que no habían variado de lugar desde hacía tiempo. Albert no podía dejar de sentirseinquieto ante la reciente plática que había tenido con Niel. Sabía en dónde estaban ellos y eso representaba un peligro pese a que insistía en querer ayudarlos. Una persona como él no cambiaba en un instante, especialmente porque presentía que tenía cierta atracción hacia con Candy.<p>

Posó su vista en el reloj el cual marcaba poco más de las siete de la noche. Tal vez si salía en ese mismo instante estaría poco antes de las once en el departamento de ellos y pasaría la noche en un hotel cercano.

Sin pensarlo más, se encaminó a su habitación para ponerse ropas más cómodas que el traje y salir discretamente valiéndose de la guía del río en donde tomaría un carruaje y lo llevase hasta donde ellos.

* * *

><p>-¿Quién será a estas horas? – preguntó Candy al escuchar a alguien llamar a la puerta<p>

-Juro que si es ese Niel lo golpearé hasta que ruegue por su vida – amenazó Terry, encaminándose hacia la puerta

-Gracias al cielo no me llamo así – respondió Albert en cuanto abrieron la puerta

-¡Albert! – corrió Candy a abrazarlo

-Hola pequeña – saludó alegre de cerciorarse que ambos estaban bien

-¡Vaya sorpresa, Albert! Pasa por favor – invitó el castaño - ¿Apeteces un poco de café?

-Me agradaría una taza – respondió

-¿Qué es lo que te trae a este lado de Chicago, Albert? – preguntó alegre Terry

-Niel me dio el mensaje de Candy – respondió un tanto sarcástico

-¿Mensaje? – posó el castaño su vista en Candy - ¿Qué mensaje?

-No te preocupes, Terry – enmendó en seguida el rubio – Candy sólo quería hacerme saber que se encontraban bien ustedes dos

-¡Oh! – extendió una taza hacia Albert

-Parece ser que Albert tampoco confía en Niel – comentó Candy divertida

-Y hace bien – agregó el castaño mientras servía una taza para Candy – No me creo ese cuento de que se volvió repentinamente el bueno de la historia

-Quise saber si en verdad se encontraban bien – explicó Albert – Especialmente porque aún no puedo confiar en Niel por…

-¿Por lo de mi padre? – completó la frase Terry, sentándose con una taza de café en la mano

-Sí, veo que no mentía al decirme que se los había advertido – dio un sorbo a su taza

-Niel me contó que parecías preocupado – dijo Candy

El rubio dejó la taza, jugueteando ligeramente con ella.

-Me preocupa, es cierto – respondió, meditando en cómo diría lo que a continuación diría – Creo que tu padre ha venido específicamente a arreglar las cosas contigo, Terry

El castaño pareció sorprenderse, enarcando las cejas mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Nunca le creo – respondió melancólico – Siempre es la misma historia desde que tengo memoria – se encogió de hombros – Escapo de casa, me busca haciendo creer a todos que está preocupado por mí y cuando me encuentra… él… - afectado por los recuerdos, tomó nuevamente su taza y dio un rápido sorbo para reprimir las lágrimas

Candy sujetó la mano de Terry, sonriéndole en señal de que siempre estaría para apoyarlo a lo que el castaño le devolvió una ausente sonrisa.

Albert sentíase conmovido al ver el amor naciente entre ambos. Estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto al ayudarlos. No queriendo estropear sus alegres vidas, decidió cambiar de tema, después de todo, habría más ocasiones para hablar acerca del tema.

-De cualquier forma, ¿han pensado a futuro?

Terry sintióse alegre de tener que cambiar de tema.

-De hecho has venido en un buen momento – comentó Candy sonriente

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí – continuó Terry – Iremos a Broadway

-¿Broadway? – repitió incrédulo y a su vez sonriendo - ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Esto si que es una sorpresa! ¿Cuál es el motivo de tan repentina decisión?

El castaño prefirió evadir la respuesta.

-Es hora de aspirar a algo mejor – explicó

-Ni hablar, nada que hacer cuando se trata de ustedes dos – dio unos leves sorbos a su taza - ¿Necesitan que los apoye en algo? Puedo ayudarlos en lo que sea

-Agradecemos tu ayuda, Albert – irrumpió Candy, girando el rostro hacia Terry quien le devolvió igualmente la mirada

-Pero preferimos empezar por nuestra cuenta – concluyó Terry – Desde cero

El rubio les observó con orgullo.

-Han pasado apenas un par de días y han madurado tan rápido – comentó sonriente - ¡Me siento orgulloso!

Las manos enlazadas por debajo de la mesa se aferraron con emoción.

* * *

><p>Por la mañana, cerca de las nueve, el tren con destino a Nueva York hizo un llamado a todos los pasajeros a abordar puesto que estaban a punto de partir. Albert fue el único en despedirlos, deseándoles las mejores de la suerte y pidiéndoles que buscaran la forma de contactar con él para saber que ambos habían llegado con bien.<p>

-¿Estás nervioso? – preguntó la rubia a Terry

-Un poco, espero que sea en verdad una buena persona

Candy apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del castaño, mirando el paisaje que pasaba rápidamente ante sus ojos.

-¿Quieres hablar? – preguntó repentinamente

Terry entendía perfectamente a lo que ella se refería.

-Preferiría no hacerlo – respondió, mirando con nostalgia los pastizales

-Algún día tienes que hacerlo, Terry, sólo así desaparecerán las heridas

Pese a que el castaño era consciente de que su fe no estaba del todo extinta, sintió con terrible pesar cómo en aquellos instantes la cruz de Candy le pesaba y quemaba horrores. Como si aún no todo estuviese bien como él pensaba que estaría.

-Lo siento, pecosa – se disculpó ante su derrota – Pero me siento incapaz de enfrentarlo

-Recuerdo una vez, en el Hogar de Pony – comentó – La Hermana María me pus frente a un espejo y me dijo "Si no eres capaz de reconocer lo que te molesta ante ti, jamás podrás librarte de ese dolor" – miró a Terry quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos – Y tenía razón, Terry… Cuando pude verme al espejo y reconocer todo el dolor que estaba matándome fui capaz de sacarlo por completo de mi vida

Pese a que la mirada de Terry estaba puesta en la nada, reflexionaba a fondo las palabras de Candy.

Después de aquel comentario, ambos se sumergieron en sus propios pensamientos hasta que la rubia quedó dormida. Con sumo cuidado, el castaño se incorporó y deslizó suavemente la puerta para salir al pasillo y encerrarse en el tocador en donde se aferró al lavamanos y posó su mirada en sus ojos que se reflejaban en el espejo.

-Reconócelo – murmuraba – Reconócelo… ¡Hazlo!

Su cansada mirada sólo le reprochaba la falta de valor que tenía, su corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora, un sudor frío recorría su espalda mientras sus uñas se encajaban ligeramente en las orillas.

-Nunca lograste lastimarme – murmuraba con lágrimas en los ojos - Puedo superarlo… puedo… nunca…

El llanto le nublaba la visión, obligándolo a retirarla con impotencia, hundiendo el rostro en sus hombros. Sollozando en silencio.

* * *

><p>El bamboleo del tren hizo a Candy abrir los ojos, notando en seguida la ausencia de Terry. Extrañada de su repetina desaparición, decidió salir a buscarlo.<p>

-Tal vez está en el vagó comedor – pensaba mientras caminaba a lo largo del pasillo

-Disculpe – detuvo a un hombre que caminaba en sentido contrario a ella - ¿Ha visto a un joven castaño de ojos azules?

-Ah… sí, lo vi hace poco – respondió – Parece que iba hacia el último vagón

-Gracias

-Por nada, señorita

Candy llegó al vagón final, encontrando a Terry apoyado en las barandillas del exterior.

-¿Tomando un poco de aire fresco?

Terry posó su vista en ella, regresándola en seguida al paisaje.

-Sí – respondió

Los ojos ligeramente hinchados y enrojecidos no pasaron desapercibidos para la rubia.

-Estuviste llorando – afirmó con melancolía

Reuniendo valor, encaró a Candy, alargando una mano hacia ella para abrazarla por la espalda y apoyar su cabeza en sus hombros.

-Es difícil, pecosa – murmuró

-Lo sé – contestó, abrazando los brazos de Terry – Tardé mucho en reconocerlo

-Pudiste advertirlo – reprochó con una media sonrisa

-Tenía que saber si lo intentarías – respondió, ladeando el rostro para encararlo

-Fue una trampa – giró su rostro y la besó en los labios

El ten llegó a su destino y con ello, los jóvenes que no perdieron tiempo en buscar la dirección una vez en Broadway.

-¿Robert Hathaway? – tomó el hombre la tarjeta – Sí, trabaja en el teatro a unas cuadras al sur

Señaló la dirección.

-¿Tiene idea de algún horario? – preguntó Terry

El hombre carcajeó con sarcasmo.

-Ese hombre jamás abandona el teatro, ¿cómo piensa que ha tenido tanto éxito? Nació para ser un gran director y lo está cumpliendo -miró con mayor detenimiento a Terry - ¿Piensas audicionar, chico?

Terry asintió.

-Será mejor que no hagas perder el tiempo a ese hombre – aconsejó – Es poco paciente y de mal carácter, seguramente es por la falta de sueño pero ¿qué más da? Es problema suyo supongo… ¡Te deseo suerte!

Ambos agradecieron, tomando el camino señalado.

-Sé que podrás con él – animó Candy

-Empiezo a sentirme inseguro – respondió sincero – Creo que habrá sido todo una pérdida de tiempo y dinero

-No pienso igual que tú – refutó

Ambos se detuvieron frente el enorme teatro que se presentaba ante ellos.

-Está cerrado – dijo Candy al ver las puertas cerradas

-Probemos en la parte trasera – la jaló Terry – Es ahí por donde siempre se entra para hacer los ensayos

Efectivamente, la puerta trasera hallábase abierta, permitiendo a la joven pareja ingresar a un pasillo que los comunicó en seguida a las espaldas del escenario.

-¡No, no! – regañaba un hombre con un libreto en las manos - ¡Recuerda que son celos los que debes sentir! – con un movimiento brusco apartó al joven actor – Tomas a Desdémona por el cuello de esta forma – interpretó la maniobra con la actriz – y es cuando empiezas el estrangularla hasta matarla, ¡odio es lo que sientes!

-Interpretan a Otelo – murmuró Terry a Candy

-¡Basta ya! – abatió las manos el director – Tomemos un descanso, no quiero matarlos de cansancio y hambre

Posando una mano en la sien, dióse media vuelta, encontrándose con la pareja que observaba discretamente.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó con irritación el hombre

Continuará...


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

El corazón del joven castaño se aceleró al verse finalmente ante el aclamado director de teatro, ¿lograría entrar en la compañía? Candy le propinó un discreto codazo ante su silencio.

-Lamentamos importunar – habló Terry – Pero he venido a audicionar

Una mueca sarcástica se dibujó en el rostro del director.

-¿Audicionar? – preguntó sarcástico - ¡Imposible! Estamos a un par de semanas de estrenar, ¡esto no es un juego!

-Lo sé – insistió Terry seriamente

El director le miró con detenimiento, sintiendo una ligera corazonada como si lo hubiese visto antes.

-¿Qué edad tienes? – preguntó repentinamente

El castaño le miró extrañado ante la pregunta.

-Dieciséis – respondió inseguro

-No puede ser – pensó Robert con asombro

-¿Tu nombre?

-Terrence – se limitó a responder el castaño

Una ligera sospecha se levantó en Hathaway quien observaba más que nunca a Terry.

-¡Espera un segundo! – irrumpió uno de los actores – Robert, este chico es el que causó ese alboroto en la boda de hace unos días

La joven pareja sintióse incómoda ante las repentinas miradas de reproche.

-Ian, ¿Eres tú el director? – preguntó molesto Robert

El joven se incomodó ante la pregunta.

-¿O es que le temes a la competencia? – anexó intencionadamente

-¡Por supuesto que no! – respondió ofendido - ¡Por mí pueden audicionar millones!

-Lo imaginé – respondió Robert, extendiendo el libreto a Terry - ¿Conoces Otelo de Shakespeare?

-Sí, lo he leído muchas veces – afirmó Terry con orgullo

-Excelente, empecemos en la escena dos, acto cinco – indicó el hombre – Terrence, harás el papel de Otelo y Susana – la señaló – Será Desdémona

-Pero nunca he actuado esta escena – protestó el castaño inseguro

-¡Improvisa! – ordenó, saliendo de las escena - ¡Sé creativo!

Nervioso, Terry asintió.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, posando su atención en el castaño que respiraba para iniciar su actuación.

La escena improvisada por Terry dio inicio, la cual se daba a lugar en la supuesta alcoba de su esposa Desdémona. El castaño se sentó sobre el sofá que hacía función de cama en donde yacía Susana en su personaje dormido, Terry dio un monólogo en el que aceptaba lo mucho que la amaba y no resistía el impulso de besarla. En seguida la joven hizo alusión de despertarse, encontrándose con su esposo que la condenaba a morir no sin antes un diálogo en que la culpaba de haber cometido algún pecado imperdonable por Dios.

-Es asombroso – pensaba Hathaway al ver la pasión nata brillar en los ojos de Terry

Rogando Desdémona por decir una última oración, el castaño en el papel de Otelo le negó enfáticamente aquella propuesta, procediendo a la simulación de estrangulamiento hasta asesinarla.

El eco de las palmas de Robert irrumpió la escena, siendo precedido por los demás actores que aplaudían en reconocimiento del talento. Todos, a excepción de Ian, aplaudían al castaño quien hizo una leve reverencia en señal de agradecimiento.

Robert acercóse a Terry, estrechando su mano.

-Debo admitir que me has impresionado – dijo Robert – Tienes mucho talento que debe de ser pulido poco a poco, ¿entiendes?

Aquellas palabras emocionaban al castaño, ¿habría conseguido entrar en la compañía?

El director de cercioró se que nadie estuviese lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar.

-Lo que respecta en esta función me es imposible darte un papel – dijo con sinceridad – Pero me encantaría tenerte una temporada y saber si en verdad tienes talento para un protagónico

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del castaño.

-¿De dónde son? – preguntó Robert

-Chicago

-¿Tienen dónde vivir?

-No, señor – respondió avergonzado – Acabamos de llegar hace unas horas

Robert asintió.

-No se vayan – finalizó, regresando a donde los actores - ¡Bien, bien! ¡Vayan y descansen antes de que me arrepienta y decida matarlos de hambre!

Los actores no dudaron en salir inmediatamente al saber que era un hombre de palabra. Susana pasó a un lado de Terry, felicitándolo discretamente.

-Buen trabajo, Terry – dijo, saliendo del teatro

Por alguna razón, al castaño le incomodó que aquella rubia le llamase Terry.

-Terry – se acercó Candy inmediatamente - ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Al perecer me dará una oportunidad – respondió alegre

-¿En verdad? ¡Qué felicidad! – lo abrazó efusivamente

-Sinceramente – habló Robert detrás de ellos – Creo que hicieron bien en fugarse

-¿No afectará el que sepan que esté aquí? – preguntó Terry

-En lo absoluto – respondió Robert con seguridad – Vengan conmigo

Los tres salieron del teatro, asegurándose Robert de cerrar a la perfección el teatro.

-Lo siento, señorita – extendió una mano hacia Candy – No me he presentado, soy Robert Hathaway

-Candice White Andrew – respondió Candy con una sonrisa

El hombre sacó un cigarrillo, encendiéndolo.

-¡Vaya decisión la que tomaron ambos! – comentó, dando una bocanada a su cigarrillo

En un profundo suspiro dejó salir el humo por su boca.

-La sociedad lo toma a mal porque en el fondo son sólo personas cobardes, es decir, personas que se rinden fácilmente y renuncian a lo que aman por honor – dio otra bocanada – Ustedes fueron valientes, jóvenes… Me gusta que la gente sea osada

Llegaron a un edificio en donde subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a un departamento el cual fue abierto por Robert, invitándolos a pasar.

-Solía vivir en este departamento cuando soltero – explicó, contemplando el pasar de los años sobre éste – Pueden vivir aquí si gustan

El ofrecimiento sorprendió a ambos.

-No se preocupes, no será gratis si es lo que piensan – agregó en seguida – Terrence, puedes pagar una módica renta que tomaré de tu salario y les pagaré un extra a cambio de que pinten este lugar

Terry sonrió a sus adentros, después de todo, Anne tenía razón al decir que era un buen hombre.

-¿Qué dicen? – los miró a ambos con una sonrisa cómplice - ¿Aceptan el trato?

La pareja asintió entre sí, estrechando Terry la mano con Robert.

-Tenemos un trato – dijo el castaño

-En tal caso, te veré mañana a las ocho en punto de la mañana – aclaró, saliendo del departamento

El castaño sujetó la mano de Candy.

-Este es el inicio de una nueva vida – murmuró Terry, contemplando el departamento

-Sí, nuestro comienzo – murmuró ella

* * *

><p>Albert regresó cerca del medio día a la mansión en Lakewood, deteniéndose frente a las puertas para ingresar en la mansión. Sin ánimos de ingresar y toparse con Elroy, optó por da un paseo en los jardines a fin de conocerlos y evocar el recuerdo de su amada hermana finada. Su olfato captó el enervante perfume de las rosas, siendo su atención captada por el rubio que se hallaba inclinado, proporcionando cuidados a los rosales.<p>

-Veo que al fin decides salir de tu habitación – comentó con los brazos cruzados, acercándose un poco al rubio

-No soportaría verlas morir – respondió sin apartar la mirada de las rosas

-Tu madre adoraba cuidar sus rosales – comentó Albert con nostalgia

-Lo sé – la nostalgia por el recuerdo de su madre le invadió igualmente

El mayor se acercó a las hermosas rosas blanquecinas que emanaban un sutil pero hechizante aroma. Cerrando los ojos, dejó que el olor embriagara sus sentidos.

-¡Es una obra de arte! – comentó fascinado - ¿La has creado tú?

Posando fugazmente su vista en las rosas, musitó un apagado sí, retirando con dolor su vista de ellas.

-¿Cómo las llamas?

El meno sintió amargos estragos en su pecho.

-Dulce Candy – murmuró con un nudo en la garganta

El mayor sintióse ligeramente incómodo al provocar amargos recuerdos en su sobrino.

-¿Sabes, Anthony? – agregó, rozando delicadamente los pétalos con las yemas de sus dedos – Rosemary solía decir que cuando había tristeza y amargura en un corazón, las rosas morían… Recuerdo que cierta ocasión ella creó exclusivamente una fragancia que recordaba el amor que sentía por tu padre – aspiró nuevamente el aroma - ¡Hermosa rosa la que ella creó! Pero tu padre tuvo que partir por una temporada a la mar y eso la deprimió bastante…

El rubio escuchaba con asombro la narración.

-Nunca volvió a nacer esa flor – concluyó con cierto deje de nostalgia

El menor se puso en pie para acuclillarse a un lado de su tío y acariciar suavemente las Dulce Candy.

-No es mi deseo que mueran – comentó Anthony – Quiero que por siempre vivan y mantengan el recuerdo de Candy… Después de todo, fue su regalo de cumpleaños

-Los pétalos de las rosas caen cuando el viento sopla para así florecer aún más hermosas… - evocó Albert las palabras de su hermana

-…el viento sopla de nuevo y caen una vez mas, de esta forma las rosas nunca mueren completó con una sonrisa melancólica - ¡Desearía tanto que estuviese aquí!

El mayor estrechó entre sus brazos a Anthony.

-La gente muere, pero ellos pueden vivir para siempre en nuestros corazones – evocó nuevamente a su hermana

La sonrisa se enfatizó aún más mientras lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro del menor.

-Gracias – murmuró entre lágrimas, aferrándose al mayor

* * *

><p>-Creo que lloverá – pronosticó Terry al ver el cielo grisáceo<p>

Candy levantó la vista hacia el cielo nublado, sintiendo las primeras gotas de lluvia caer sobre su rostro y el castaño, al sentir el goteo, se retiró el abrigo y lo colocó sobre los hombros de ésta.

-Siempre lo diré – dijo ella, besando fugazmente sus labios – Eres mi apuesto caballero ingles

-Por siempre – la estrechó entre sus brazos, deteniéndose ambos a mitad del parque po donde caminaban

La gente empezaba a correr conforme la lluvia se acrecentaba, quejándose acerca de lo repentino que llovía. Sólo una pareja, Candy y Terry, permanecían bajo la lluvia, abrazados y besándose apasionadamente.

-¿Sabías que las personas se encogen con la lluvia? – preguntó el castaño, separando ligeramente sus labios de los de ella

-Mentiroso – murmuró ella sonriente

-Es verdad – afirmó entre risas, volviendo a reclamar los labios de Candy

En un desprevenido movimiento, Terry la levantó entre sus brazos, sintiendo ambos la lluvia resbalar por sus rostros mientras se juntaban sin temor alguno.

-Regresemos a casa – murmuró ella – No quiero que enfermes y faltes a tu primer día de trabajo en Broadway

-Podría estar así por siempre – respondió sin intención de abandonar los tersos labios

-Podría enfermar también – agregó la rubia

Con una sonrisa en señal de derrota, el castaño separó sus labios de los de ella.

-Eso es jugar sucio, señorita pecas – comentó, depositándola en el concreto mojado

-Regresemos – insistió, sujetándolo de la mano y observándolo

Una sola mirada bastaba para saber lo que sentía el uno por e otro.

-Nada qué hacer cuando me miras de esa forma, pecosa – acarició su mejilla, ofreciendo su brazo para regresar al departamento

Ambos llegaron al departamento luego de una larga caminata bajo la tempestad de la lluvia.

-¡Son terribles estas lluvias tan repentinas! – dijo Terry, observando el agua correr por los ventanales

-¡Pero muy románticas! – agregó Candy, secando en la cama su cabello empapado

El castaño giró hacia ella, observando la forma en que ella inclinaba la cabeza levemente para secar su cabellera. Sin poder resistirse a la tentación, sentóse a espaldas de ella, arrebatando amorosamente la toalla para proceder él con el secado.

-Permíteme – pidió, sujetando un mechón rubio y secándolo cuidadosamente

Candy, con nerviosismo, posó su vista en los ventanales que anteriormente observaba Terry.

El castaño, sin prisa alguna, secaba sección por sección hasta que su atención se vio posada en las diminutas gotas de agua que resbalaban por la nuca de ésta. Retirando ligeramente el cabello, pasó sutilmente el paño por el blanquecino cuello, causando un estremecimiento en la rubia.

-Terry… - giró ella el rostro para encararlo

Un fuerte relámpago retumbó en los cielos, causando que la luz se ausentara por completo en los edificios.

Las miradas de ambos se posaron inconscientes en las lámparas para reencontrarse en seguida. Sus miradas destilaban pasión total y un oculto e inocente deseo.

Terry acercó el rostro al de Candy, sintiendo la respiración acelerada en ella. La besó finalmente, recostándola lentamente sobre la cama quedando él ligeramente recostado sobre ella. Poco a poco, la pasión iba apoderándose de sus mentes hasta hundirlos en un deseo que se acrecentaba más conforme las sabían prohibidas. Los labios del castaño, sedientos de la rubia, poco a poco empezaron a descender al cuello de ésta, arrancando leves gemidos de placer en ella al sentir los húmedos besos.

A sabiendas de que ambos llegaban a punto peligroso y sin retorno, Terry deslizó sus labios a los oídos de Candy.

-Permíteme hacerlo sólo una vez – suplicó con voz ronca por el deseo

El cuerpo de Candy ardía igualmente de deseo pero sabía que al hacerlo una responsabilidad tal vez aún mayor vendría en consecuencia pero, ¿podría resistir la tentación por más tiempo?

Ambas miradas, deseosas, se encontraron.

-La primera y la última – respondió ella

-La primera y la última – afirmó, besándola posesivamente hasta perderse en sus deseos

Continuará…

Etto… gommen pero la verdad es que para este tipo de escenas soy malísima XD jajaja así que mejor se los dejo a su imaginación (una disculpa por no saber plasmarlo jeje)

Wuuu pues en verdad agradezco sus comentarios, recuerden sentirse libres de darme jitomatazos, quejas, dudas y/o sugerencias XD también acepto chocolatitos OwO! XD ok, no…

Gracias por su apoyo y un saludo y abrazo a todas!


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

El primero en abrir los ojos a la mañana siguiente fue Terry con una sensación nunca antes conocida al tenerla desnuda entre sus brazos. Observó a Candy con sus ojos aún cerrados y sus rebeldes mechones cayendo alborotadamente sobre su rostro y hombros. Irresistible para él el verla, apartó con cuidado los mechones de su rostro salteado de pecas y besó su cálida mejilla, causando que ella se removiera ligeramente.

-Debo ir a trabajar, pecosa durmiente – susurró suavemente a su oído

Candy sonrió ante el cosquilleo que Terry causaba en su oreja.

-Te prepararé algo de desayunar – respondió con los ojos aún cerrados

-¿Mi pecosa sabe cocinar? – preguntó burlón

La rubia le propició un leve codazo entre risas.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! – respondió, abriendo los ojos al fin para toparse con la sensual mirada azul

Sintiendo los colores subirse a su rostro, Candy se hundió en las sábanas para eludir su mirada, no obstante, el castaño se hundió igualmente y la sorprendió al encontrar sus labios y besarla.

-No puedes escapar de mí – murmuró, poniéndose en pie para dirigirse a la ducha

Candy removió ligeramente las sábanas para admirar el torso desnudo del castaño, reviviendo inconscientemente cada segundo de pasión vivido la noche anterior. Sofocada por sus recuerdos, volvió a sumergirse en las sábanas, pensando en que jamás había experimentado semejante situación. Con una mística sonrisa, la rubia se puso en pie para vestirse y preparar un rápido desayuno.

* * *

><p>El castaño hallábase bajo el chorro de agua, sonriendo abiertamente al saber que más que nunca Candy era suya, ¡cuánto la amaba en esos gloriosos momentos! Una vez que terminó de ducharse y vestirse, salió de la ducha, captando el agradable olor a café por la mañana, ¡dulce olor de un hogar! No podía evitar los deseos de llorar, después de todo, era la primera vez que se sentía en un auténtico hogar pero aún había algo que en el fondo lo hacía sentirse incompleto y eso era lo que más dolor le causaba, ¿qué faltaba en su vida ahora que la sentía más completa que nunca?<p>

* * *

><p>-Sí, acabo de contratarlo ayer en la mañana – explicó Robert al duque de Grandchester mientras le ofrecía una humeante taza de café<p>

-¿En dónde está? – preguntó alterado

Calmosamente, el director se sirvió café en su acostumbrada taza, observando de reojo la alteración en el duque.

-Es privacidad de ellos – respondió, dando un sorbo a su taza – Han pasado años desde la última vez que te vi… - dio otro sorbo – Por lo visto te decidiste por otra mujer y no por Eleonor

El comentario causó incomodidad en el duque.

-Y veo que decidiste por tu cuenta llevarte a Terrence – agregó, posando su mirada que acuchillaba como mil navajas

-No es asunto tuyo – dijo el duque con exasperación

-La visité un par de veces luego de eso, ¿sabes? – continuó como si las palabras del que una vez fue su amigo no le afectaran – Estaba desesperada por su hijo y no había poder alguno que lograse consolarla… - depositó la taza sobre uno de los muebles del lugar – Hasta que cierto día fue publicada la noticia del reconocimiento de tu hijo ante la sociedad así como el anuncio formal de tu compromiso

La verdad era que el duque había decidió olvidar por su propio bien aquel día.

-Había una sonrisa en el rostro de Terrence – continuó explicando – Y el corazón de esa mujer tuvo un consuelo al saber que al menos estaba en buenas manos y sabrías darle todo lo que ella no podía darle

-¡Siempre fue así! – respondió con su orgullo aristocrático

-¿En verdad? – el hombre se cruzó de brazos, recargándose ligeramente sobre unos contenedores de madera

-¿Dudas de mi honor de caballero?

-No existe el honor para mí – refutó Robert – Eso es para mí el sinónimo perfecto de cobardía… Tal vez te creería si me lo hubieses jurado por el hombre que solías ser, un caballero digno de mis respetos

El duque le miró inquisitivamente.

-Es fácil adivinar que le diste a tu hijo todo menos lo que más importaba: amor

-¡Siempre lo amé!

-¿Entonces por qué razón huyó de ti? – se acercó un poco a él – La gente murmura, Richard… "…Porque nada escapa a los ojos de la sociedad, somos todos conocedores de la mala relación existente entre el Duque de Grandchester y su hijo…" ¿Te suena familiar?

-No creí que creyeras en rumores de la prensa – refutó el duque

-No, no suelo creerlo hasta verlo con mis propios ojos, ¿y sabes qué fue lo que vieron, Richard? Incomprensión… Miedo… Dolor… Todo eso vi en los ojos de tu hijo al que dices amar, ¿En verdad son rumores? Creo que no lo son después de todo

-Hay muchas cosas que no entiendes, Robert – respondió – No tienes derecho a señalarme

-¿Y qué derecho tienes tú de señalar a tu hijo? – preguntó irónico

-Soy su padre y deseo lo mejor para él

-¿Me crees un tonto? ¡Por favor! Vi marcas en su cuello… y no eran cualquier marca, eran marcas de azotes… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Decidiste jugar a imitar a tu padre? ¿Qué sigue ahora?

El recuerdo de su padre causó un destello de temor en el duque.

-¿Encerrarás a tu hijo en un calabozo mientras ella da a luz? – las palabras del director evidentemente estaba causando estragos amargos en Richard – O mejor aún, ¿Golpearás a esa chica en son de amenaza?

-Calla de una buena vez, Robert – ordenó en lo que pareció más una súplica

-Tu hijo esta siendo valiente al defender lo que ama, ¿le odias acaso por lograr lo que tú nunca lograste?

-No odio a mi hijo – murmuró con voz temblorosa

-En el fondo, puedo apostarte, le tienes resentimiento por recordarte constantemente lo que fuiste incapaz de obtener – se encaminó al escenario - ¿O me equivoco?

Sin decir más, el hombre desapareció del lugar, dejando a un Richard completamente destrozado y miserable… ¡Cuán insignificante sentíase ahora que todo mundo empezaba a abrirle los ojos a la cruda realidad! Impotente, dejó escapar unas lágrimas de rabia mezclada con culpa.

-Puedes quedarte y observar los logros de tu hijo si lo deseas – agregó Robert a lo lejos

-¡Terence! – acercóse Robert a recibirlo - ¡Me alegra que seas puntual!

-No puedo darme lujos – respondió el castaño – Pero, ¿en dónde están los demás?

-Supongo que aún duermen en sus casas – respondió despreocupado – Generalmente ellos llegan aquí a medio día, a veces antes

-Entonces…

-Te he hecho venir más temprano porque me interesa prepararte adecuadamente para tu primer papel – le mostró el libreto

-Romeo y Julieta – leyó el castaño

-Verás – explicó – Esta obra la considero personalmente difícil de representar

-¿En verdad? ¿Por qué?

-Se requiere más que una buena memoria y actuación, se requiere una pasión hacia el teatro… una entrega total al personaje y francamente he visto pocas veces esas características reunidas en una persona… Incluyéndote, Terrence

-Pero Ian…

-Es lo mejor que logré conseguir a lo largo de estos años – dijo desilusionado – Creí que moriría viéndolo arruinar el buen nombre de la compañía… En pocas palabras, he decidido apostar todo a tu favor, ¿entiendes?

El castaño asintió con orgullo.

-Pero no debes confiarte – advirtió inmediatamente – El hecho de que apueste por ti no significa que podrás hacer lo que se te venga en gana

-Desde luego – acordó Terry

-Muy bien – juntó sus manos – Empecemos en ese caso…

* * *

><p>El duque, incapaz de resistir la tentación de ver a su hijo, decidió permanecer oculto en una de las butacas de la última fila, ¡vaya ridiculez! Siendo un noble tenía que ocultarse en la fila de plebeyos. Observó a su hijo escuchar con interés y fascinación a Robert quien le explicaba la historia del teatro, es decir, le hablaba desde las mismas épocas en que los Dioses disfrutaban de estas bellas artes.<p>

Mientras veía la expresión de Terry, recordaba aquellos días en que conoció a Eleonor. No le cabía duda que aquella pasión en su hijo había sido heredada por parte de su madre, la única mujer a la que pudo amar en verdad. Apoyó sus brazos en las butacas de enfrente y sobre éstos apoyó su cabeza, recordando los pocos días de felicidad que tuvo estando en América.

_ºººFlash Backººº_

_Era el viento lo que solía guiarlo cuando dedicaba su juventud a la aviación y América fue el destino al cual llegó cuando tenía poco más de veinte años de edad. Aterrizó descaradamente en un campo que creyó solo y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una hermosa rubia que, por lo que pudo ver, también se creía sola al estar actuando completamente sola. La obra la conocía perfectamente, era la primer novela escrita por Dante Alighieri llamada "La Vita Nuova"_

_A toda alma prisionera y gentil,_

_a cuya presencia venga el decir presente,_

_por que me escriban su parecer,_

_salud en su Señor, es decir Amor._

_Ya eran casi terciadas las horas,_

_del tiempo en que toda estrella está luciente,_

_cuando aparecióseme Amor súbitamente,_

_cuyo aspecto recordar me causa horror._

_Escuchó muchas veces, de labios de dramaturgos, aquellas palabras que memorizaba como si se tratasen de un preciado recuerdo pero nunca antes había escuchado tanta pasión puesta en aquellas palabras. Sí, recordaba aquel soneto escrito. Como impulsado por un extraño sentimiento, evocó aquellas palabras en voz alta, captando la atención de la dama quien le miró asombrada._

_Alegre me parecía Amor, teniendo_

_mi corazón en la mano, y en sus brazos una_

_dama, envuelta en un lienzo, dormida;_

_Después la despertaba, y de este corazón ardiendo_

_ella espantada humildemente comía,_

_y después irse lo vi llorando._

_Desde aquel instante en que vio esos hermosos ojos azules, supo que ella debía ser la mujer con la que compartiría el resto de su vida._

_ºººFin del Flash Backººº_

Suspirando, regresó a la realidad, observando la forma en que Hathaway analizaba la demostración de talento que hacía Terry. Tal vez, sin notarlo, el duque en verdad sentía cierto resentimiento hacia con su hijo por la razón de que, al enterarse del embarazo de Eleonor, sus problemas empezaron con su padre.

_ºººFlash Backººº_

_-¡Eres un estúpido! – le recriminó su padre luego de haberle abofeteado - ¡Embarazar a esa prostituta americana!_

_-¡No es una prostituta! – refutó Richard igualmente colérico_

_-¡Si no lo fuera, no se hubiera embarazado de ti! – llevosé una mano con nerviosismo a la cabeza - ¡El apellido Grandchester en manos de un bastardo!_

_-¡No permitiré que insultes a la mujer que amo y a nuestro hijo que igualmente amo!_

_El hombre miró colérico a su hijo, propiciándole otra bofetada._

_-¡Doblemente estúpido por caer en las redes de esa mujerzuela! – sentenció - ¿Crees que en verdad te ama? Puedo apostar a que sólo irá tras nuestra fortuna_

_-Sabes que no es así, padre – respondió – Y no nos interesa si nos apoyas o no, sólo he venido a informarte que me casaré con Eleonor te guste o no y nada hay que puedas hacer para evitarlo_

_-¿Nada? – le miró sarcástico – Ya lo veremos, Richard…_

_ºººFin del Flash Backººº_

Richard cerró sus ojos, tratando de borrar aquellos recuerdos que fueron un infierno para él, ¡Dios! El tan sólo recordar los meses que vivió encerrado en aquella celda, gritando con desesperación por ser liberado, lo enfermaban. Recordaba que el único pensamiento que cabía en aquello meses era el de Eleonor, a quien imaginaba sola y asustada dando a luz en algún hospital

Desesperado, aferró su cabeza con ambas manos, sintiendo un sudor frío recorrer su espalda.

-Desaparece… - murmuraba con desesperación

No pudiendo soportar la tortura de saber sola e indefensa a Eleonor, se armó de una fuerza de la que nunca creyóse capaz y enfrentó a los mismos guardias a puño cerrado, logrando escapar a través de las aguas que corrían por debajo de castillo. Desesperado y hambriento, buscó a Eleonor hasta que, gracias a que conoció a Robert, pudo encontrarla en una posada, trabajando como mesera en el lugar. Lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro al verla en la barra, pidiendo unos tragos para unos clientes, ella lloró igualmente al reconocerlo tras esa barba y suciedad.

Sintiendo lágrimas escocer su rostro, el duque abrió los ojos y se topó con el rostro de su amado hijo. Lloró de igual forma al verlo por vez primera en la cama que compartía con su madre, ¡era tan hermoso! Dormía ajeno a todo peligro, con su cabello castaño alborotado y sus pequeñas manitas aferrando un muñeco de tela.

-Perdóname, Terry – murmuró con la esperanza de que su hijo pudiese escucharle – Por favor perdóname…

* * *

><p>El castaño levantó la mirada hacia las butacas, sintiendo como si alguien lo hubiese nombrado a lo lejos.<p>

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Robert, posando su vista en las butacas

-Nada – murmuró extrañado el castaño – Es… como si alguien me hubiese llamado…

El director esbozó una ligera sonrisa al comprender que Richard había optado por permanecer en el teatro y observar a su hijo.

-No te distraigas, hijo – aconsejó el hombre – Continuemos

-Sí – respondió el castaño, tratando de encontrar a alguien entre los asientos

* * *

><p>Una y mil veces el duque se repetía "Los hombres de prestigio no deben llorar" pero, al pensar en aquellas palabras, recordaba a s padre que se lo repetía hasta el cansancio y era cuando el sentimiento era mayor y las lágrimas escapaban de manera incontrolable. El dolor se acrecentó al recordar las veces que se lo repitió a Terry mientras lo azotaba sin consideración… Aunque odiaba a su padre, terminó siendo el mismo tirano que él.<p>

_ºººFlash Backººº_

_-Esta es tu última oportunidad, Richard – dijo su padre en la oficina – Puedes evitar toda clase de sufrimientos a tu mujer e hijo_

_Richard, con la espalda descubierta y ensangrentada, trataba de contener las lágrimas._

_-Si en verdad dices amarlos – continuó el hombre, depositando el látigo cuidadosamente en un cajón – Obedecerás mis órdenes_

_Desgraciadamente, Richard no podía hacer nada. Mientras escuchaba las órdenes de su padre, se maldecía por haber cometido el error de permitir que viese a Terry aquella tarde en la terraza. Creyó que el hombre había recapacitado y deseaba conocer a su nieto pero, cuando regresó a casa un día y se encontró con Eleonor golpeada y su hijo sollozando amargamente a un lado de su madre._

_-¿Lo has entendido? Dejarás a esa mujer y te casarás con quien he elegido para ti_

_Richard podía escuchar las palabras de su mejor amigo, Hathaway "La decisión es tuya, enfrentar a tu padre y forjar tu propio camino o vivir por siempre a expensas suyas"_

_-También quiero que tu hijo viva contigo – agregó intencionadamente_

_El menor lo miró con los ojos abiertos en una súplica._

_-No, por favor – rogó – No me obligues a apartarlo de su madre_

_Una sonrisa de complacencia se dibujó en el rostro del padre._

_-Lo harás, Richard, y pobre de ellos si te rehúsas a hacerlo – dijo el hombre, saliendo de la oficina_

_Impotente, Richard azotó sus puños contra el suelo, ¡iba a arruinar tres vidas por culpa de su debilidad!_

_ºººFin del Flash Backººº_

-Haces bien en odiarme, Terry – musitó entre sollozos, levantándose discretamente para salir del teatro

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Nota: los fragmentos que he puesto, pertenecen al soneto que Dante escribe en el capítulo tres de "La Vita Nuova" (vida nueva) de Dante Alighieri, obra que narra el cambio que dio su vida al conocer a su amada Beatriz.<p>

Bueno, pues he aquí un capítulo más jeje espero que les esté gustando y agradezco sus comentarios que me han hecho, no se preocupen, de que estarán juntos, lo estarán jeje.

Un abrazo y saludo a todas!


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

-¿Estás seguro que quieres quedarte un poco más? – preguntó Robert ante la petición del castaño

-Sí me lo permites, sí – respondió – Me gustaría quedarme un poco más de tiempo

Después de meditarlo, Robert terminó por encogerse de hombros.

-De acuerdo – le hizo entrega de las llaves – Asegúrate de cerrar bien cuando salgas, no me agradaría encontrar vagos en el teatro

-Me aseguraré de ello

-De acuerdo, debo pasar por mi antiguo departamento así que le avisare a tu novia que llegarás un poco más tarde – argumentó mientras se colocaba su abrigo

-Te lo agradecería – fue la respuesta del castaño

Sonriendo y colocándose su sombrero, el hombre salió.

-¡Buenas noches! – deseó antes de salir

* * *

><p>El director sintió el frio golpear su rostro en cuanto salió, maldiciendo por lo bajo como acostumbraba. No obstante, olvidó todo esto al ver al duque apoyado en la barda como si esperase a alguien.<p>

-Creí que te habías marchado – comentó Robert

-Debo arreglar las cosas con Terrence – explicó no muy convencido de ello

-¿Terrence? – repitió sarcástico - ¿Desde cuándo has dejado de llamarlo Terry? Si mal no recuerdo, cuando pequeño siempre te referías a él como Terry

-Robert, no me compliques más las cosas, ¿quieres?

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo pienso que si quieres arreglar las cosas con tu hijo, no creo que debas llegar diciendo algo como "Terrence, tenemos que hablar" – con fastidio se levantó el cuello del abrigo – Puedes empezar bien refiriéndote a él como Terry o hijo, ¡qué se yo!

Empezando a sentir los estragos del frío, el hombre hundió sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Es decisión tuya – concluyó el director, alejándose del lugar

El duque meditó a fondo el último comentario del que una vez fue su mejor amigo. Tenía razón, si en verdad deseaba ganarse algo del cariño de su hijo, debía por empezar a hablarle con cariño y no con dureza como haría un duque. No estaba hablando de una persona inferior a él, ¡hablaba de su hijo! Tomando aire para enfrentarse a su hijo, abrió la puerta e ingresó silenciosamente al lugar.

* * *

><p>El castaño se hallaba frente al enorme espejo que solía ser usado para que los bailarines practicasen. Una mano la tenía apoyada en éste, observándose fijamente a los ojos. Sentía que toda su felicidad dependía de su auto confesión acerca de lo asustado que se sentía.<p>

El duque se detuvo a faldas de la oscuridad para evitar ser visto por su hijo que poseía una melancólica mirada al verse en el espejo. Sintióse perplejo al ver lágrimas resbalar por el rostro de Terry.

-Lamento admitirlo – murmuró con una irónica sonrisa el castaño – Pero conseguiste tu propósito, duque… - su voz temblaba a causa del llanto incesante – Es verdad… estoy asustado… ¡Tengo miedo!

El duque posó una temblorosa mano en su garganta al escuchar las palabras.

Terry se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, sin apartar la mano del cristal. Su mirada no toleraba encararse, obligándolo a inclinarla al suelo.

_No cometeré los mismos errores que tu_

_No me permitiré causarle tanto dolor a mi corazón_

_No cejaré como tu lo hiciste_

_Tu caída fue tan grande_

_Que he aprendido de la manera difícil _

_A nunca dejar las cosas llegar tan lejos_

-¡¿Por qué? – se preguntó en voz alta - ¡¿Por qué no pudiste abrazarme cuando más te necesitaba?

Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista al enfrentarse al espejo.

_Por tu culpa… _

_Nunca me arriesgo_

_Por tu culpa…_

_He aprendido a jugar del lado seguro_

_para que no me lastimen _

_Por tu culpa…_

_Me es muy difícil confiar_

_no solo en mí, sino en todos los que me rodean_

_Por tu culpa…_

_Tengo miedo_

* * *

><p>Vagamente, el duque recordaba los sollozos de súplica en su hijo, "¡Duele, duele!" gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras los azotes continuaban cayendo sobre él. Mordió sus labios al sentir las lágrimas resbalar por su rostro. Después de que cesaba el castigo, sólo escuchaba los débiles sollozos de su hijo, luchando por mostrarle cuán fuerte podía ser tras hacerle la advertencia de que los hombres no lloraban. En verdad estaba arrepentido de todo el dolor que le causó, si lo pensaba un poco, él había causado más sufrimiento a Terry que su propio padre en él.<p>

Ahora veía a su hijo en la forma en que verdad se sentía: con dolor, inseguro, sediento de un cariño inexistente. No cabía duda de que inconscientemente Terry luchaba por demostrarle que era alguien fuerte tal vez con una vaga esperanza de que lo reconociera algún día y volviese a amarlo como antaño.

_Perdí el camino _

_y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me señalaras_

_No puedo llorar_

_porque se que para ti eso refleja debilidad_

_Me veo forzado a fingir una risa, una carcajada_

_cada día de mi vida_

_Es imposible que mi corazón se pueda romper_

_cuando ni siquiera estaba completo_

* * *

><p>Sintiéndose totalmente derrotado, el castaño azotó con fuerza sus puños sobre el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo y ocultando el rostro con una mano. El dolor era una enfermedad que poco a poco te consumía el alma y eso era lo que estaba sucediendo con Terry. Bien sabía que, pese a tener el amor de Candy, jamás podría ser feliz hasta borrar todo ese dolor que ocupaba la mayor parte de su corazón y le impedía amar plenamente.<p>

-Estoy solo… - murmuró al sentir un frío sobre su espalda – Solo por siempre… Destrozado… Odiado…Un bastardo… ¡Un bastardo por siempre!

Sus manos se paseaban con rabia sobre su rostro, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que brotaban por cada dolorosa y cruel palabra dirigida hacia él.

-Lo siento… - murmuraba sin entenderlo aún – Siento haber nacido como soy…

* * *

><p>El llanto nublaba la vista a Richard quien no dudó en salir de donde se hallaba para echarse al suelo y estrechar fuertemente a su hijo entre sus brazos.<p>

-Dios mío, perdóname Terry – rogó con voz ahogada - ¡Perdóname por todo el mal que te hice!

_Por tu culpa… _

_Nunca me arriesgo_

_Por tu culpa…_

_He aprendido a jugar del lado seguro_

_para que no me lastimen _

_Por tu culpa…_

_Me es muy difícil confiar_

_no solo en mí, sino en todos los que me rodean_

_Por tu culpa…_

_Tengo miedo_

El castaño podía sentir la locura, ¿estaba su mente jugándole terribles pasadas? No entendía por qué su padre lo abrazaba de esa forma, ¿estaba sólo encerrado en su imaginación? Hundió el rostro en el hombro de su padre y lo aferró fuertemente, comprobando que no era imaginación suya.

-¿Qué he hecho? – continuaba Richard con desesperación - ¡Mi querido hijo! ¡Te amo tanto!

Terry no sabía por qué sentimiento inclinarse, ¿resentimiento o perdón? Repentinamente, al recordar lo vivido, optó por tratar de zafarse de su padre. El rencor se había aferrado fuertemente al corazón del joven, imposibilitándole el ser capaz de perdonar al hombre que sabía y era culpable de tanta oscuridad en él.

-¡Suéltame! – forcejeaba aún con lágrimas - ¡Te odio!

-Lo merezco, Terry – decía sin evitar el llanto – Merezco tu odio pero por favor perdóname… perdona todo lo que te hice… ¡Jamás debí hacer lo que hice! ¡Jamás!

La desesperación invadía a Terry quien luchaba con sus contrariados sentimientos. Su lucha cesó y volvió a aferrarse a su padre.

_Te vi morir,_

_te escuché llorar_

_cada noche mientras dormías_

_¡Yo era tan joven!_

_Debiste buscar una mejor opción que apoyarte en mí_

_Nunca pensaste en nadie más,_

_solo veías tu dolor_

_y ahora yo lloro_

_en la mitad de la noche_

_por lo mismo_

-¡Dios mío, Terry! – sollozaba con profunda amargura al sentir que Terry se aferraba a él - ¡Te arrebaté todo en la vida! ¡Perdóname!

Aferrados de esa forma, el duque podía sentir la forma en que su hijo temblaba.

-¡Si pudiese regresarte todos esos años de dolor y transformarlos en algo mejor! – su corazón podía sentir paz al tener entre sus brazos a su hijo

Las lágrimas en Terry cesaban poco a poco, dándole la oportunidad de pensar con un poco más de claridad y desconfianza, ¿y si era sólo una trampa más para hacerlo volver? Sintiéndose nuevamente dolido a causa de la desconfianza, se apartó bruscamente de su padre y echóse a correr rumbo a la salida en donde estaban Candy y Robert.

_Por tu culpa_

_Nunca me arriesgo_

_Por tu culpa_

_He aprendido a jugar del lado seguro_

_para que no me lastimen_

-¡Terry! – le llamó Candy al verlo tan alterado

Sentíase demasiado lastimado como para detenerse y contagiar a su amada pecosa.

La rubia en seguida corrió tras él.

Terry dejó de correr al hallarse en un parque por donde transitaban algunas parejas en compañía de sus hijos que jugueteaban alegres por todos lados. Hacía frío pero nada se comparaba al terrible escalofrío que lo invadía de pies a cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas a su alrededor como si se tratase de una pesadilla de la cual jamás despertaría.

_Por tu culpa_

_Me he esforzado mucho por olvidar todo_

_Por tu culpa_

_No se como dejar que alguien entre en mi vida_

_Por tu culpa_

_Me avergüenza mi vida por que está vacía_

Desesperado por huir de todo aquello que le recordase a su padre, ingresó a las puertas abiertas sin percatarse que era una iglesia hasta que se halló frente a frente ante la cruz de madera. Con lágrimas nublándole la vista, caminó a lo largo del pasillo hasta hincarse ante la cruz que se hallaba oculta tras el altar. Temblando, juntó las manos y elevó sus ojos a la cruz que parecía señalarlo al igual que todos. Dolido como cuando niño, echóse a sollozar ante los ojos de Dios por el simple hecho de estar asustado como siempre lo estuvo en secreto.

_Por tu culpa_

_Tengo miedo_

_Por tu culpa…_

_Por ti…_

Candy posó sus manos sobre los temblorosos hombros de Terry, inclinándose para poder estar a su altura. El castaño giró y la estrechó fuertemente, sin poder evitar el temblor en su cuerpo mientras sollozaba desconsoladamente en brazos de ella.

-¿Por qué no puede morir el pasado? – sollozó lastimado - ¿Por qué, Candy?

La rubia no podía entender todo el dolor por el que estaba pasando él y eso la lastimaba. Sentíase impotente al no sentirse capaz de ayudarlo cuando más hundido estaba en su oscuridad.

-Abrázame, Candy – rogó – Abrázame tan fuerte que pueda olvidar todo este dolor

Complaciendo su petición, Candy lo abrazó más fuerte, posando su vista en la cruz de madera que era testigo del dolor por el que estaba pasando Terry.

-Dios – suplicó en silencio – Ayuda a Terry a encontrar su fe en ti y en las personas que lo rodeamos… No lo abandones cuando más está necesitando de tu amor y protección

Ninguno de los dos era consciente del tiempo que pasaba, sólo sabían que de un momento a otro se pusieron en pie y caminaron de vuelta al departamento en donde Candy recostó a Terry en la cama y le preparó un té para tranquilizarlo un poco. Imposible que ella pudiese dormir al verlo tan perturbado en sueños.

-Nunca me iré – murmuró suavemente a él mientras acariciaba su frente – No me apartaré de tu lado…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Nota: la canción que he puesto corresponde a la traducción de la canción "Because of you" de Kelly Clarkson.<p>

Chicas, la verdad es que hasta yo me sentí triste al escribir este capítulo u_u tal vez exagero un poco pero pues creo que mi estilo es el drama además de que estamos hablando de un dolor muy difícil de superar, ¿no creen? Al menos yo en lo personal no podría perdonar tan fácil si hubiese vivido lo que Terry.

Bueno, sin más qué decir, me despido y les mando un gran abrazo por sus comentarios y review!


	24. Chapter 24

"_¿No puedes aliviar una mente enferma, arrancar de la memoria una pena arraigada, borrar las angustias escritas en el cerebro, y con algún dulce antídoto que provoque el olvido limpiar el repleto seno de ese peligroso material que es una carga para el corazón?"_

_William Shakespeare_

**Capítulo 24**

Los tenues e irritantes destellos de sol infiltrados a través de los cortinales obligaron al castaño a abrir los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo los amargos estragos del llanto a causa del inesperado encuentro con su padre quien no parecía ser él. Se incorporó ligeramente, sintiendo a un lado suyo la mano de Candy quien yacía al pie de la cama en busca de velar el sueño de Terry. Sintiendo la carga en su corazón ligeramente menor, esbozó una melancólica sonrisa y palpó suavemente la mano, levantándose cuidadosamente para recostarla en la cama. Habiendo hecho esto, la contempló con los rayos iluminándola cual hermoso ángel dormido.

-Perdóname, pecosa – se disculpó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta – No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerte

Depositando un beso de despedida en la frente de ésta, tomó su abrigo y salió apresuradamente del departamento pensando en que lo mejor sería no volver a involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie para así evitarle pasar malos ratos como lo había hecho con Candy quien no era consciente de la decisión que el castaño había tomado. Inseguro y al borde del arrepentimiento, permaneció unos segundos fuera del departamento con la segura intención de volver al interior de éste y estrechar entre sus brazos a Candy hasta que los malos tragos de la vida fuesen opacados con ese amor pero, ¿sería justo para ella? Creyendo adecuada la decisión, descendió apresuradamente por las escaleras y caminó sin rumbo fijo a lo largo de las enormes calles de Broadway.

* * *

><p>Sintiendo un repentino vacío en el pecho, la rubia se incorporó con sobresalto, sintiendo las frenéticas palpitaciones de su corazón como si de algo estuviesen alertándola. Giró inmediatamente su rostro hacia un lado de la cama, notando la ausencia de Terry. Con un mal presentimiento, se puso en pie y notó que el abrigo que solía cargar tampoco estaba.<p>

-Dios mío – musitó horrorizada, tomando su abrigo y saliendo a toda prisa rumbo al teatro, rogando a Dios que estuviese ahí

Con el corazón acelerado, Candy ingresó al edificio precipitadamente, irrumpiendo el ensayo que estaba llevándose a cabo.

-Candy, ¿estás bien? – preguntó el director al verla tan exaltada

-Terry – musitó sofocada - ¿Está aquí?

Contagiado con el mismo mal presentimiento, el director negó con la cabeza.

-Continúen con el ensayo, volveré después – ordenó a los actores para sujetar a Candy por los hombros – Debemos encontrarlo

* * *

><p>Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, el castaño deambulaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos acerca de lo sucedido recientemente. Sin darse cuenta, se detuvo a medio camino de un puente que cruzaba al río, posando sus manos en el barandal y contemplando su propio reflejo en las aguas que se arremolinaban bajo sus pies… como un suave e irresistible murmullo que te llama desde las profundidades para dar un salto y olvidarte al fin de todo el dolor. Su mente le estaba jugando dolorosas bromas que le incitaban a tener confusos pensamientos, entre ellos, el terminar con su vida. Sacudiendo la cabeza y a sabiendas de que no estaba en condición de tomar una prudente decisión, se alejó unos pasos del mortal barandal pero, seguro de que algo le llamaba desde las profundidades, volvió a precipitarse al barandal.<p>

-No es nada – murmuraba con las manos en la cabeza tratando de acallar aquellos murmullos

Repentinamente el mundo parecía darle vueltas que le obligaban a encogerse con el barandal de apoyo, haciendo una vana lucha de olvidar todo lo malo.

-Terry – le llamó una voz a espaldas suyas

Temeroso y a su vez incrédulo, el castaño giró el rostro por encima de sus hombros.

-¿Albert? – empezaba a creer que su mente estaba jugándole bromas nuevamente

Ambas miradas se encontraron con cierta confusión con n silencio formulado que se vio en seguida irrumpido por el crujir en el cielo, indicando una tormenta segura. Ante el ruido, Terry posó su vista en las nubes grisáceas que empezaban a arremolinarse encima de ambos.

-¿Qué haces ahí? – preguntó el rubio, acercándose un poco más para auxiliarlo a ponerse en pie

-Lo mismo pregunto – inquirió el castaño sin intenciones de incorporarse

La confusión arremolinaba en el rostro de Albert quien no comprendía la razón de que Terry estuviese ahí.

-Pensé en venir a visitarlos – respondió – He estado muy preocupado al no tener noticias de ustedes… ¿Sucedió algo con Candy?

Negó con la cabeza el castaño.

-Explícame entonces por qué estás en tan lamentable estado, ¿qué te ha puesto así?

-Mi padre nos encontró – explicó con voz lejana y la mirada perdida en las profundidades del agua

Albert se inclinó lo suficiente para estar a la altura del castaño.

-¿Piensa llevarte de vuelta? – preguntó consternado el rubio

Una sarcástica y nerviosa sonrisa escapó de entre los labios del castaño.

-No – respondió con voz trémula – Al parecer tenías razón al creer que en verdad estaba arrepentido por lo que hizo – limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro en un fugaz movimiento

El rubio aguardó pacientemente a que el castaño dijera lo que le estaba doliendo.

-Anoche, antes de regresar al departamento, decidí permanecer un poco más de tiempo en el teatro y enfrentarme al fin a mi pasado como tantas veces me sugirió Candy pero… - por más que restregase su rostro, las lágrimas insistían en fluir a lo largo de sus mejillas – Era demasiado difícil y estaba desesperado por borrar toda esa tristeza… Entonces él salió con lágrimas en los ojos y me abrazó diciéndome que lo lamentaba y que… ojalá pudiese regresarme todos esos años y cambiarlos por algo mejor…

-¿Te atormentan sus palabras o… el hecho de que no eres capaz de perdonarlo? – inquirió el rubio, posando una mano en el tembloroso hombro del castaño

Levantando el rostro con cierta desesperación, el castaño trató de aclarar sus pensamientos y encontrar al fin el origen de tanto dolor.

-No lo sé, Albert – respondió desesperado – Por años sólo pensé en escapar lejos de él y nunca más verlo… Soñé en regresar con mi madre porque estaba seguro de que ella no sería como él pero… Pero ella también me rechazó y cuando volvió a encontrarme me dijo que debía resignarme puesto que mi propia madre me rechazaba… ¡Es un dolor insoportable!

Lentamente las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre ellos, aumentando su inclemencia conforme los segundos en silencio pasaban.

* * *

><p>Eleonor Baker se disponía a leer sobre el mullido sofá cuando escuchó llamar a la puerta. Extrañada al ver la hora, se puso en pie y dejó sobre la mesilla s humeante taza de té, encaminándose a la puerta que abrió con cierto recato, asombrándose de encontrar al duque de Grandchester, cabizbajo y totalmente empapado, al marco de ésta.<p>

-¡Richard! – exclamó asombrada, haciéndolo pasar

-Siento importunar, Eleonor – se disculpó, sacudiéndose el abrigo – Pero es necesario que hablemos

-Desde luego – accedió sin comprender – Traeré algo con que puedas secarte

Con una media sonrisa, el duque agradeció la cordialidad de ella, ¿por qué se mostraba tan amable después de todo lo que le había hecho? Sintiéndose más culpable que nunca, avanzó hasta detenerse frente a la enorme chimenea en la que yacían múltiples fotos de Terry cuando pequeño y una un poco más reciente. Nostálgico, tomó la foto de Terry en brazos de ella, ¡cuán felices se les veía juntos!

-Siento no poder ofrecerte algo más, les he dado el día libre a mis sirvientes – explicó, entregándole la toalla

Aceptando la toalla, el duque sonrió melancólicamente.

-Supongo que será mejor así – dijo, frotándose el cabello la pieza de algodón en un vano intento de ocultar su rostro de ella

El ruido de los leños ardiendo en la chimenea fue el único sonido que quebraba el incómodo silencio que precedió a ambos.

-¿Puedo… ofrecerte algo? – quebró el silencio la rubia

Suspirando, el hombre se retiró el paño de la cabeza.

-Sólo tu atención y… tu perdón si consideras que lo merezco – respondió apagadamente

Ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, la mujer aguardó a que él continuase.

-Aunque han pasado varios años, debo hacerte saber todo lo que me llevó a tomar las decisiones equívocas – inició su explicación

* * *

><p>-¿Son las cosas como tú crees?<p>

Terry le miró sin comprender.

-¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de que hay algo detrás de todo esto?

-No te entiendo – musitó confuso

-Te es difícil perdonar porque no comprendes todo lo que sucede, ¿cierto?

Una dolorosa puñalada estocó al frágil corazón del castaño.

-Por años te has preguntado la causa de su rechazo, ¿cierto? Y ahora te sientes más dolido que nunca porque simplemente no puedes comprendes la razón por la que tu padre se arrepiente ahora

Con dolor, Terry recordaba todos esos años en que se preguntó la causa de que su padre se portase tan cruel con él sin razón aparente. Conforme fue creciendo, se hizo a la idea de que era tratado de esa forma por ser un bastardo y su dolor disminuyó un poco y se transformó en odio pero, ahora que Albert se lo hacía notar, cada que no lograba entender una decisión de rechazo hacia él, sentíase dolido y ese dolor no disminuía hasta que tuviese una convincente respuesta… ¿Estaría en lo correcto?

* * *

><p>Con el corazón en la mano, Eleonor escuchó atentamente el relato del duque, sintiendo que su corazón se encogía conforme el tic tac del reloj avanzaba. Silenciosamente, se puso en pie y caminó hasta los ventanales por los que el agua incesante resbalaba.<p>

-Arruiné no sólo la vida de Terry, también lo hice contigo – aceptó e duque con remordimiento – Intenté disculparme con él pero creo que sólo abrí heridas más graves aún

-Después de todos estos años – habló con un nudo en la garganta – Venir a mi casa y contarme esta historia, Richard… No sé qué es lo que quieres que piense

-No pretendo que me perdones después de todo lo que hice, Eleonor – se situó a espaldas de ésta – Pero quiero que entiendas que no hubo un solo días en el que no despertaba totalmente arrepentido del infierno que causé a sus vidas

-Cuando vivíamos juntos y te veía preocuparte tanto por Terry, siempre supuse que serías un excelente padre para él y nada le faltaría, inclusive cuando te fuiste con él, creí que de alguna forma él crecería bajo tu protección y cariño… Pero cuando fui a visitarlo el día de su cumpleaños, me enteré de lo que le habías hecho aquel día que huyó de casa…

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la mujer encaró al duque que mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

-¿Cuántas veces intentó huir de ti, Richard? – preguntó con dolor

-Muchas veces – respondió culposamente – Más de las que intenté alejarme de mi padre

Tomando la pequeña foto de la mesilla de al lado, la mujer suspiró.

-Pude ofrecerle protección y cariño cuando llegó aquí pero – se limpió las lágrimas – No quise que tuviese dificultades contigo y por esa razón le dije que no podía volver más conmigo… No es excusa, pero me dolía tanto la idea de que te lo llevases de nuevo que temí que lo encontrarías por obvias razones si se quedaba conmigo…

Silenciosamente, la mujer contempló la fotografía entre sus manos.

-Eleonor… Es probable que Terry no me perdone y con justa razón – la sujetó por los hombros – Tampoco merezco tu perdón pero te lo ruego, sé que Terry nos necesita más que nunca y si no lo ayudamos… Sólo Dios sabe lo podría suceder

-No lo ayudamos por dieciséis años, Richard – le miró suplicante - ¿Esperas que podamos ayudarlo ahora?

* * *

><p>Ante el silencio, el rubio se incorporó y extendió una mano hacia Terry.<p>

-Anda, arriba – ordenó – Es hora de que te enfrentes a la verdad tras todo esto

Los ojos ahogados en lágrimas se posaron en la mano ofrecida, ¿sería capaz de levantarse? Desistiendo y rehuyendo al dolor, terminó por desviar la mirada e ignorar la ayuda de Albert.

Sin esperar una respuesta, el rubio sujetó a Terry por las solapas del abrigo y lo obligó a incorporarse con cierta rudeza.

-Es tiempo de que tomes una decisión en firme, Terry – habló Albert con seriedad – Enfrentar las explicaciones y buscar la forma de salir adelante, o ignorarlas por siempre y terminar ahogado en alcohol en alguna pate del mundo

-¿Qué pasará si no consigo salir adelante? – murmuró con la mirada desviada y el agua escurriendo por sus largos cabellos

-No lo harás mientras sigas mirando al suelo – respondió suavemente, sujetándolo por los hombros y acercándolo a un charco de agua – Observa tu rostro en el agua y dime si es así como siempre quieres despertar cada mañana

Las pupilas azuladas se fijaron el charco, observando al fin su demacrado rostro a causa de tanto llanto y dolor acumulado.

-Todos, incluyéndome, deseamos ver lo más brillante del día pero nos decepcionamos cuando bajamos la mirada y sólo nos encontramos con el suelo… Si te aferras a ver la oscuridad, entonces sólo eso verás

Un fugaz destello de esperanza cruzó por las pupilas del castaño.

-Andando – lo rodeó por los hombros Albert – Antes que nada tenemos que regresar con Candy, puedo apostar a que ha de estar muy preocupada

* * *

><p>-Por favor calma, Candy – trataba de controlarla Robert al ver la alteración en ella<p>

La rubia, estando totalmente empapada a causa de haber buscado bajo la lluvia por tanto tiempo, recorría nerviosamente cada centímetro en el departamento.

-¿Y si algo malo le pasó? – preguntaba al borde del colapso

-Trata de calmarte, Candy… Seguramente necesitaba un tiempo a solas y fue a caminar

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, ¿qué tal si comete alguna locura y no hay nadie ahí para evitarlo?

Pensando en lo peor, la rubia tomó su abrigo nuevamente con la disposición de salir a buscarlo nuevamente.

-Volveré a buscarlo – repuso sin intención de discutirlo con el mayor

Teniendo a la perilla en su mano, la rubia retrocedió unos pasos al escuchar las llaves que abrían la puerta, apareciendo Terry con Albert a espaldas suyas.

-¡Terry! – lo estrechó aliviada

-Perdóname, Candy – susurró, apretándola fuertemente al sentir su agradable calidez

-¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – No vuelvas a marcharte de esa forma

-No, no volveré a huir – repuso con firmeza, observando fugazmente a Albert quien sonrió complacido

Las sonrisas en los rostros duraron por poco tiempo al reparar en la presencia de Eleonor acompañada del duque quienes observaban a su hijo que les daba la espalda. Como un presentimiento de lo que estaba sus espaldas, el castaño giró el rostro por encima de su hombro, notando con incredulidad a sus padres.

-Ustedes… - murmuró incrédulo

-Es hora de hablar, Terry – dijo su padre – Hablar de todo lo que sucedió en estos años

Lentamente el castaño tragó el nudo formulado en su garganta, ¿podría soportarlo? ¿sería capaz de afrontar la realidad? ¿qué sucedería si Albert estaba equivocado y las respuestas a su torturada mente no eran la solución?

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Antes que nada: ¡UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA! Lamento haber tardado tanto pero la verdad es que había partes que no me quedaban y estaba toda frustrada, ¡ah! Pero ahora que me he desfrustrado con otro fic (Destinado a Amarte) se ha drenado mi cerebro XD<p>

¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia y sus comentarios que me alentaron mucho a actualizar cuanto antes jejeje creo que ya podré escribir las continuaciones un poco más seguido (espero XD)

Sin más que decir, me despido y espero ansiosamente sus comentarios ^-^

¡Nos vemos!


	25. Chapter 25

**Antes que nada, quisiera dedicar este capítulo a todas las que han leído este fic y les he dejado intrigadas jeje y especialmente quisiera dedicárselo a Terry780716 puesto que había hecho la promesa de actualizar desde el 29 de septiembre pero por razones de la escuela no me fue posible cumplir con dicha promesa u_u Una disculpa a todas y especialmente a ti Terry780716…**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25<strong>

Inspirando hondamente ante la presencia de sus padres, el castaño asintió, cediendo la entrada a ambos quienes sentíasen ligeramente intimidados por las miradas de los presentes. Tomando Terry la iniciativa, hizo un ademán para ser seguido por ellos hasta la habitación, murmurando a Candy que todo estaría bien. Cerrando al fin la puerta, procedió a sentarse en la silla que colocó frente a sus padres que tomaron asiento al borde de la cama. Las tres miradas rehuían siempre la una de la otra, incapaces de encararse al fin.

-No sé por dónde empezar, Terrence… - murmuró hoscamente aunque no era su intención sonar de esa forma

Apretando sus dedos contra sus rodillas, el castaño empezaba a sentirse amenazado ante la hosquedad de su nombre, ¿debía huir de la habitación ante esta señal? Inspirando y siendo consciente de que era tiempo de dejar de huir, decidió irrumpir.

-Terry… - apenas murmuraron sus labios

El nerviosismo, combinado aun lado con la irrupción, causaron una profunda pausa que tendía a ser malinterpretada por el menor.

-Lo siento – se disculpó al fin el hombre al comprender lo que su hijo trataba de decir

Un silencio más reinó en la habitación, un silencio que daba la sensación de pedir a gritos las palabras atoradas en las gargantas de los presentes.

-Todo esto sucedió mucho antes de que tú nacieras, Terry – inició al fin su relato el duque – El infierno empezó realmente cuando quedé huérfano de madre y tuve que estar bajo el único cuidado de mi padre…

Atraído por las palabras, el ojiazul levantó la mirada para poder buscar indicios de verdad o falsedad en la mirada de su padre, siendo evidente el asomo a flor de piel de la verdad.

-No fuiste el único en sufrir cuando niño… yo… en verdad viví un infierno ante las estrictas reglas de mi padre – sus manos se paseaban nerviosamente a lo largo y ancho de su cuello – Siempre fue todo prohibiciones y yo por desgracia me resigné a acatar todas sus exigencias pero… - un ligero destello de alegría pareció cruzar por la mirada del duque – Pero conocí a tu madre y supe que debía de convertirla en mi esposa, sin embargo…

-…La etiqueta del gran Duque de Grandchester se interponía entre lo que deseabas y lo que debías hacer, ¿cierto? – predijo las palabras el castaño con amarga ironía

La culpa en el duque se acrecentó ante el comentario que demostraba lo mucho que Terry entendía a causa de la propia experiencia.

-Sí – respondió culpable, guardando un dubitativo silencio

Incómodo el ojiazul, frotó su nuca para luego suspirar profundamente.

-Continua… - dijo, tratando de preparase mentalmente para los misterios que presentía estaban cerca

-Claro… - aclaró su garganta – Sea como sea, logré arreglármelas para poder seguir viéndome con tu madre y… tiempo después me confesó que estaba embarazada de ti – esbozó una sonrisa – Mi dicha iba en aumento porque ahora serían dos personas las que iluminaban mi oscuro mundo…

Las incongruencias poco a poco empezaban a surgir en la arremolinada mente de Terry, ¿tenía lógica las palabras de su padre?

-No dudé en proponerle matrimonio – continuó

-Dices… que amabas a mi madre y le propusiste matrimonio… ¿Qué lógica tiene todo esto si naci como un… la palabra retumbaba en su interior pero optó por cambiarla por algo menos doloroso – como un niño fuera del matrimonio?

-Terry… - intentó intervenir su madre

-Está bien, Eleonor… - la interrumpió el duque – Es precisamente ahí cuando todos los males empezaron para ustedes dos…

-¿Males? – repitió inseguro de haberlo escuchado

-Sí, Terry… Males que yo mismo provoqué ante mis decisiones erróneas…

-No comprendo… - dijo sin acabar de entender

Suspirando, el duque se decidió al fin a narrar desde su encierro y trato cual criminal por parte de su padre hasta llegar a fin a cuando su padre lo enfrentó a la encrucijada de sacrificar el amor por seguridad, y una vida a cambio de la infelicidad de otra.

_A cualquiera puedo lastimar_

_Más con nada ya podría hacerme perdonar_

_Lo que estuviera en mi poder _

_Lo haría sin vacilar_

_Pero ya no sé por dónde caminar_

-Pudiste hacer algo más… - dijo dolidamente el castaño - ¡Pudiste pelear por lo que decías amar! ¡Pudiste protegernos de mil formas!

-Trata de comprender, Terry… Estaba asustado por lo que fuese capaz de hacerles… - explicó con voz temblorosa

Sintiendo que sus pensamientos eran cada vez más y más turbios, se puso en pie en un arrebato para poder acercarse a la ventana que daba hacia la transitada calle. No podía permitirse llorar más puesto que sería vulnerable a no comprender muchas explicaciones que estaban siendo dadas por su padre, no obstante, le resultaba dificultoso al meditar en una cuestión que por años – hasta la fecha – perturbó su mente. Pudiendo sentir la forma precipitada con la que su corazón bombeaba sangre ante la excitación, poco a poco dióse media vuelta hasta atreverse a mirar a los ojos al gran duque de Grandchester.

-Sólo dime la verdad y no mientas si es que en verdad estás arrepentido – dijo con voz trémula – ¿Me odiaste durante todos estos años?

La pregunta tomó por completa sorpresa a mayor.

-¡Desde luego que no! – refutó aunque después de una prolongada pausa

-Estás mintiendo – aseguró amargamente Terry

-¡No lo hago! – insistió

-¡Pero lo hiciste! – replicó con desesperación, causando que el duque permaneciera en silencio – Llegó un momento en el que me hiciste responsable de todo lo que sucedió y por eso cambiaste hacia conmigo… Todo en ti siempre delataba el rencor que me tenías…

-Te juro por Dios que…

-Te he dicho que me resulta difícil creer en la existencia de Dios, padre – irrumpió – Pero incluso yo sé que aunque juraras sobre el mismo Dios, no es verdad lo que aseguras decirme…

-¡¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender que nunca te he odiado? – explotó el mayor

-¡¿Entonces dime por qué los golpes? ¡¿Por qué la indiferencia? ¡¿Por qué dejaste de amarme como solías hacerlo? – estalló de igual forma entre lágrimas

Antes las lágrimas de su hijo, Richard pudo comprender algo de lo que tal vez todo el mundo era consciente menos él: culpaba a Terry de manera inconsciente por todo lo que no pudo hacer.

"_En el fondo, puedo apostarte, le tienes resentimiento por recordarte constantemente lo que fuiste incapaz de obtener"_

Ahora las palabras de Robert parecían tan obvias y dolorosas a su vez al comprobar lo cierto que eran, ¿por qué sólo él no notó la carga que estaba poniendo en Terry a causa de sus propias frustraciones? Sintiendo lágrimas escocer su rostro, observó culposamente a Terry pero no lo veía como al casi adulto que era, lo veía como aquel niño lleno de ilusiones que un día llegó con él al puerto de Londres.

_Oso fiel yo te fallé_

_Creíste en mí, confiaste en mí_

_Y aún así fallé_

Una sola mirada de su padre bastó para que Terry comprendiese que no estaba equivocado… en verdad lo había odiado por considerarlo el causante principal de sus conflictos emocionales. Rehuyendo a la mirada dolorosamente expresiva, cubrió su boca con una mano para evitar dejar escapar sollozos.

-Terry… - se puso en pie Eleonor para poder estrecharlo por la espalda – Cariño…

Entornando los ojos, imprimía todas sus fuerzas para no mostrarse débil y dolido pero todo intento era en vano.

_Por todo lo que te oculté_

_No tengo ya valor_

_Busco algo o alguien que alivie mi dolor_

-Sólo dilo – insistió el castaño – Di lo que en verdad sentiste por mi… Te lo ruego…

El duque podía sentir un nudo en su garganta que le impedía articular palabra alguna, ¿cómo ser capaz de decir que solías tener odio hacia con un hijo al que decías amar desde el primer momento en que supiste de su existencia? No deseaba decirlo porque temía a la consecuencia de perder al único hijo fruto de un amor sincero.

-Richard… - llamó Eleonor temerosamente – Sólo dile la verdad a nuestro hijo

-Lo siento, Terry… lo siento tanto… - musitó el duque

Sintiendo un doloroso vuelco en el corazón, el castaño cerró sus ojos en la espera de las duras palabras para las que dudaba estar preparado de afrontar.

-Perdóname… Tienes toda la razón… No soportaba verte a la cara y recordar a tu madre con quien no podía estar… Te hice presa de mi frustración… - las palabras brotaban entrecortadamente de los labios de Richard quien sólo podía observar los hombros temblorosos de su hijo que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no sollozar en voz alta – Me sentí frustrado de que constantemente me recordaras lo que no fui capaz de obtener…

_No hay solución, no hay claridad_

_Ya no hay salida, no tengo libertad _

_En un eterno anochecer que no puede amanecer_

Hipeando un par de veces, el castaño contuvo su llanto y dióse media vuelta para apartar suavemente a su madre de él.

-Tu madre no ha tenido la culpa de nada, Terry – protestó su padre

-Lo sé… - trató de disimular su temblar de voz – Pero por ahora me resulta difícil decir que todo está perdonado porque me está doliendo aún…

Eleonor intentó acercarse nuevamente a su único hijo pero fue retenida de los hombros por Richard, haciendo éste un gesto negativo con la cara.

-Entiendo que no quieras verme – habló Richard – Pero…

-No, no me malinterpreten – irrumpió el ojiazul – Es sólo que necesito tiempo, eso es todo… No es fácil asimilar todo esto en un día… Sólo denme tiempo para poder superar todo esto…

Pese a las lágrimas en sus ojos, ambos padres pudieron observar curvearse los labios de su hijo.

-A pesar de todo – continuó Terry, riendo con cierto sarcasmo – Me siento feliz de que al fin pudiésemos tener una conversación… - levantó la vista para poder ver a sus padres – Gracias por esto…

Animándose un poco, aunque temeroso, se acercó a sus padres quienes lo estrecharon mutuamente.

-No importa lo que llegue a pasar – murmuró el duque – Tu madre y yo siempre te amaremos aunque llegues a creer lo contrario

-Lo sé – respondió, sintiendo el fuego acogedor de la paz interna

* * *

><p>-Espero que estén bien – murmuraba Candy nerviosamente, regresando seguidamente la vista hacia la puerta cerrada<p>

-Estará bien, Candy – aseguraba Albert – Puedo asegurarte que no huirá más de sus problemas y los enfrentará al fin

Estando ella por agregar algo más, centró su atención en la puerta que se abrió al fin, saliendo los padres y en seguida Terry con los ojos evidentemente hinchados a causa del llanto.

-Lamentamos si importunamos – habló Richard en nombre de Eleonor y él

-No hay nada que lamentar – dijo Candy, acercándose en seguida

Richard observó mejor a Candy, sonriendo al ver un alama angelical en su mirar.

-Cuida bien de nuestro hijo – rogó a ella, saliendo del brazo con su esposa

Con una cálida sonrisa, el castaño observó a sus padres alejarse de la forma en que por años añoró volver a verlos: juntos y sonrientes.

-Terry… - acercóse Candy al castaño quien depositó un fugaz beso en la frente de ésta

-Todo estará bien, pecosa… Creo que he dado un gran paso y ahora… - tomó fervientemente la cruz del hogar de Pony entre sus manos – Sé que puedo volver a recuperar mi fe, Candy

-Y lo harás, Terry – respondió sonriente, estrechando la mano de su amado

-Ahora podré irme tranquilo – dijo Albert, colocándose su abrigo y alargando su mano para estrechar la del castaño – Confío en que cuando regrese sólo encontraré alegría

-Dalo por hecho – afirmó Terry, rodeando a Candy por los hombros

Ambos permanecieron al marco de la puerta hasta perder de vista a Albert.

-¿Estás bien, Terry? – preguntó la rubia con consternación

Esbozando una ligera sonrisa, asintió el castaño sin apartar la mirada del pasillo.

-Salgamos a caminar, Candy – ofreció su brazo

Aunque confusa ligeramente, la rubia tomó el brazo del castaño y se dejó llevar por éste quien pareció agradecer el aire fresco pasada la tormenta que golpeó su rostro y terminó de llevarse aquellos rastros de lágrimas que amargaban a su corazón. Exhalando en un profundo suspiro, buscó estrechar la mano de Candy mientras proseguían con su caminata a lo largo de la calle.

-Terry… - intentó romper el silencio la ojiverde

-Antes que nada, debo pedirte disculpas mi querida pecosa – se adelantó a los pensamientos de ella – En verdad he echado tantas cosas a perder a causa de mis debilidades

Guardando nuevamente un silencio, ambos prosiguieron con su caminata hasta que el castaño se detuvo y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo.

-Creo que la tormenta tardará en volver – auguró Terry al notar los últimos nubarrones sobre el cielo

-¿Y qué hay de la desatada en tu interior, Terry? – preguntó Candy con cierta inquietud

Esbozando una sonrisa, bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de ella.

-Aún no puede regresar algo que no se ha marchado – explicó – Quién sabe, tal vez con el pasar del tiempo se aleje por completo

-¿Y mientras se aleja? – insistió

Riendo, como si recordase una broma, giró y besó a Candy en los labios.

-Mientras se aleja permitiré que me moje mas no que me derribe – respondió – ¿Y sabes lo que haré mientras me moja?

Ruborizada ligeramente, negó.

Soltándose a reír, la sujetó por los hombros y nuevamente la besó.

-Te amaré más y más – dijo sonriente

-¡Terry! – murmuró, devolviéndole la sonrisa y estrechándolo

-¿Qué más podría hacer, mi pecosa? – preguntó con obviedad

Sonriéndose mutuamente, retomaron el camino hacia cualquier lugar, no importaba realmente hacia dónde mientras estuviesen acompañados el uno del otro.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Jejejeje hummm ehmm… ¿reviví? XD Awwww muchísimas disculpas por haberme tardado años (¿o siglos? XD) en actualizar pero es que la Universidad es más ruda de lo que creen XD jajaja y no he tenido ni un solo segundo libre TT^TT y pues aproveché este puentezote que tengo para actualizar y dar señas de vida. Ojalá que no me linchen o hagan vudú jejeje sería doloroso. Y humm disculpen si tengo errores o incoherencias pero estoy en estado zombie y no estoy muy segura de lo que escribí jeje XD (qué irresponsable soy ¬¬).<p>

Un millón de gracias por sus comentarios y ánimos que me han estado dando ^-^ me emociona mucho cada que leo sus reviews ;w; Lloro de felicidad!

Bueno, sin más qué decir, me despido y a les mando un fuerte abrazo, deseándoles lo mejor! ;D


End file.
